Chuck vs The Leather Clad Goddess
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: Something happened to Chuck when he was younger that changed his life forever.  Now he must fight the CIA, NSA, FBI, Fulcrum, and Terrorist who are all after him? Who will save him now? - AU, Plenty of CHARAH eventually!
1. Chapter 1  Trust This!

**A/N:** The **events** in this story mostly, hehe, follow the events from when Chuck received the Intersect all the way up to the trust me on the beach scene, but this will be AU. Even though the events will be AU, I will try to eventually keep the Characters in their normal behavior although somewhat enhanced to fit my story. Please do not give up on the first Chapter, everything will come about and our favorite couple will eventually have the opportunity to be together, just not in the typical will they wont they routine.

I promise there will be no PLI angst. I seriously dislike reading about Sarah or Chuck having other love interests and my stories will never focus on that. Also, the reason I say that is because I have always had a soft spot for Bryce and Jill as long as it did not interfere in any way with Charah. They will not in this story.

I will warn you the first few chapters will not be the normal boy meets girl, girl protects boy, boy falls in love with girl, girl prolongs it for 3 agonizing years. This will be a very different relationship, as you will soon find out.

I don't own Chuck but I do own World of Warcraft.

**THERE WILL BE NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!** you will find out why the hurt was used as a description as the story unfolds, but don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Trust This  
**

_**{Casa Bartowski – Pre-Government Intersect 1.0}**_

Chuck was deep in thought staring at the computer screen, trying to figure out how to avoid Ellie's birthday party planned for him later that night.

"_Daddy, tell me again how you met Mommy."_

The sweet voice of his daughter echoed through his small room to wake him from his thoughts.

"Ah, pumpkin. How many times have I told you that story?" Chuck felt a swelling in his heart thinking back to that day almost nine years ago.

_"I know Daddy, but I just love hearing you talk about Mommy. Please, really quick, one more time…"_

Even though the pain was still fresh from years ago when he had found out about the death of his other daughter and her mother, telling the story of when they first met somehow always helped. Plus, how could Chuck argue with that voice. His little girl, his Lisa meant so much to him. She always brightened his day and he thought back to when she came into his life. It was after one of the darkest times, he knew. He had felt so alone and so worthless, but she had given him hope, she had been the light that shown through the darkness, she gave him purpose. "Okay honey, one more time but I have to be quick because Morgan is going to be popping in at any moment. Okay?"

_"Okay Daddy."_

"Well it all started back when your Dad was a senior in High School. I was of course working at the Buy More and we were tasked with an install for the State High…"

"Yo buddy what's up?" Morgan said as he came bursting through the Morgan door, interrupting Chuck's story he was telling to Lisa .

Chuck quickly typed in a command and turned his monitor off as once again Morgan interrupted his time with Lisa. Oh well he thought, I can finish the story later. It was not like this would be the last time he told it.

"You ready for your big birthday celebration?" Morgan was trying to act supportive for Chuck even though he knew his best bud was dreading another one of Ellie's birthday bashes.

Chuck quickly turned to Morgan, making sure the monitor was still off. He did not want Morgan to suspect anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah, uh can't wait."

"You okay Chuck?" Morgan suddenly became concerned at the way Chuck was acting.

"No I am fine, why do you ask?" Chuck quickly stood up; reassuring himself his computer was secured.

"You just look like you saw a ghost." Morgan looked questionably at Chuck's computer. "And who were you talking to Chuck?" Morgan was looking around the room for a hidden guest but he saw nothing.

"Uh nobody, just you know, online vent channel for World of Warcraft." Chuck quickly realized his mistake as he saw his headphones laying over near his Xbox 360. Oh please don't notice, please don't notice.

"Cool bud. I didn't interrupt a raid on Molten Core or anything did I?"

"Nope. All is good." Chuck felt relieved as it seemed he was in the clear.

Morgan was staring at Chuck, still not convinced everything was okay. But hey, this was the mastermind, the Computer Ninja, the Technological Guru, this was Chuck. Everything was always great with Chuck. "All right Bro, just thought I would come over to play a little Halo before the big bash."

"Sounds great, lets play." Chuck quickly brought around his gaming chair so he and Morgan could load up Halo. Chuck hated leaving his daughter like that but he hoped she would understand.

_Lisa was always sad when her daddy had to leave so quickly; but at least she knew why. Daddy made sure she understood that she was only to talk to Grandpa, Aunt Ellie, Uncle Devon, Uncle Bryce, and Aunt Jill. Daddy had told her if anyone else found out about her, the bad people might find out and could take her away and probably never allow Daddy to see her. She would never let that happen, because she would not allow anyone to take her away from her Daddy. They took her Mommy and sister away, but never would she let them take her away from Daddy._

_Knowing that her daddy was with Morgan made her feel happy. She knows some day, when Grandpa and Uncle Bryce say it is safe, she will be able to meet Morgan, but for now, just knowing Daddy is happy is the main thing. Wanting to make sure her daddy knew that she loved him but not wanting anyone to find out their secret; she connected with Xbox Live and sent her Daddy a message._

"Dude, you got a message from that Chisa girl again. What's it say?" asked an excited Morgan, just as he T-bagged a fallen Elite.

Chuck knew it was safe so he opened up the message.

**{010010010010000001**

**0011000110111101110**

**1100110010100100000**

**0101100101101111011**

**1010100100000010001**

**0001100001011001000**

**110010001111001}**

"What in the world is that bro? Isn't that binary or something?" Morgan paused his game as he tried to figure out what in the world the message meant. Unfortunately he was not as much a nerd as Chuck was, so he did not speak Binary.

Chuck looked at the message from his daughter and smiled with such joy. He couldn't help himself as he whispered, _I love you too sweetie_.

* * *

**{2 Hours Later - CIA Intersect Room}**

Bryce Larkin had just fallen through the ceiling and was uploading the Intersect into his wrist computer that Orion had made for him. When the download was almost complete, he urgently typed in Lisa's access code…

"_Hey Uncle Bryce, you okay?"_

"Hey little girl. I need to send your Dad something but this is beyond Top Secret. I want you to make sure only your Dad opens it okay?" Bryce was just finishing up the complete upload.

"_Uncle Bryce, your not in trouble are you?"_

Bryce could sense the concern in Lisa's voice. "Sweetie, it is going to be okay. I think this may allow us a chance to be free of these bad guys that are always chasing us."

Bryce set the detonation device and was running out the door.

"Lisa, I need you to stay calm, don't freak out okay?"

"_Yes Uncle Bryce, what is it?"_

Bryce had just took out two guards as he made his way up the stairs and to the roof.

"I think I might have found some information that your sister is still alive."

"_Are you serious?"_

Bryce smiled as he jumped down to the next level of the roof, avoiding the gunfire all around him. Didn't matter that he was dodging bullets, his heart was full thinking that they might actually find Chuck's daughter, and she might be alive.

"Yes honey, now make sure to secure this data and only give it to your dad okay?" Bryce paused a moment as he realized nothing would be the same from this point on. It was worth the risk however to know that their entire family might soon be together, and safe for once. "Remember I love you Lisa, don't ever forget that. Everything I have done here today is because I love you and your Dad!"

_"Uncle Bryce, your scaring me. Please tell me what is going on."_

Bryce landed on the parking lot. "I love you sweetie. Tell your Dad thanks for being there for me and let Aunt Jill know I love her so much."

At that moment Bryce was shot in the chest as he fell to the ground. At the last moment he hit the send button and the Orion computer self-destructed.

_"UNCLE BRYCE? Please Uncle Bryce answer me."_

Nothing but silence as Lisa received the last of her Uncle's transmission.

_Even though she was feeling very sad at the last words her Uncle spoke, she knew she had to do exactly what Uncle Bryce said. So she quickly analyzed the file that Uncle Bryce had sent. She knew enough from Grandpa and Daddy to know this was the upgraded Government Intersect 1.0. She knew that once Daddy had viewed it, he would have the newest upgrade, even newer then the last one Grandpa had given him months ago. She did not like that idea one bit but she also knew that she trusted Uncle Bryce without reserve._

_Plus Uncle Bryce said this would help them find her Sister. Was it really a possibility that her sister was still alive. Oh Daddy would be so happy if this was true. She would do this for him. Her Daddy's happiness was all she cared about so she took the file and added in some additional programming just for her dad. _

_Her Daddy would be done with his Birthday party shortly and that will be when she lets him know about the file._

_

* * *

_

_**{Hours Later…}**_

_**{CIA Headquarters}**_

"We need our top Agent on this ASAP. Do you understand me?" Director Graham was beyond angry as he shouted in the phone, realizing all the work put into acquiring the Government Intersect was now for naught. "What ever means necessary I want to know who this person is that was sent the stolen Intersect and I want that information back NOW!"

Graham was at the boiling point. "I also want our top Assassin on this as a secondary initiative in case something goes wrong."

"YES I AM SERIOUS! Now just do it!"

_**{NSA Facility}**_

"We need are top operative on this now. This Charles Bartowski needs to be found and dealt with before anyone else gets to him. Do I make myself clear?" demanded an angry General Beckman.

_**{Fulcrum Base}**_

"Get word to our Top Assassin that we need information from this person of interest the CIA and NSA is after. We need him captured and we need as much information from him as possible. Use what ever means necessary to get this done."

"Are you sure sir. Our top assassin is somewhat of a loose cannon."

"I understand, but her track record is immaculate. This could be the turning point in our fight against the Government, and we can not allow for failure."

"We will contact her immediately."

* * *

_**{Next morning after Chuck has downloaded the Intersect}**_

_**{Burbank BuyMore}**_

"Vicky Vale… oh never mind" Chuck clamored as he looked up at the Golden Hair female that stood before him. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my phone?" The beautiful blond smiled as she handed Chuck her phone.

Chuck happened to look beyond the Blond to notice a rather tall, dark haired female walking into the Buy More. Wow is she beautiful Chuck thought as he stared at the black leather clad Goddess. Chuck could have sworn that he had seen this beautiful woman somewhere before but he just could not place her where abouts.

"Excuse me. Hello! My phone."

"Yes sorry, let me see that." Chuck was having a hard time concentrating as he watched the dark haired female in the distance. He was however finally able to stumble through fixing the blond's phone.

_**{ * * * }**_

She instantly saw her Mark but that CIA slut had already made contact. This guy must be really important because they never waste the pretty blond's on just anybody. Well good she thought, I can't stand talking to these idiots anyway. Just make it easier to piggy back off these CIA whores. Let them do all the seduction and she will do what she loves, torture and death. And why is that moron staring at me?

"Excuse me maam. Can you help my Dad and I?" The little ballerina asked politely to the dark haired assassin.

Valkrie instantly pulled her gaze from Chuck down to the little rat talking to her, "What the hell do I look like chubby, an employee here?"

"No maam, I just hoped you could help us."

She could not believe they let such overweight girls do ballet. What has this world come to with all these rotten kids running around. She would just as well get rid of all of them especially starting with this sorry excuse for a human.

"Sorry to bother you" The father said as he quickly ushered his daughter to the Nerd Herd desk, completely afraid of the look of the dark haired assassin.

* * *

_**{Early Morning, two days later at the Beach}**_

The Blond CIA agent felt so heart warmed by what this nerd had done the last day or so. She knew that she could never harm this asset. She would do all she could to see that he was kept safe. It was odd the way she was feeling, she was not used to this kind of emotion as she walked towards Chuck, shoes in hand.

_**{ * * * }**_

"I need you to do something for me Chuck." The blond agent was sitting next to Chuck, looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes.

She was so beautiful Chuck thought, not exactly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but still at least in the top ten. He momentarily thought back to the black clad leather goddess from the Buy More the other day. Now that was a number one on the list. The voice of the blond brought him out of his day dream.

"I need you to trust me." The look in her eyes made Chuck know without a doubt that he would trust her.

Walking up silently behind the blond agent, the black clad assassin raised her gun "Trust this you CIA Bitch" and then sent two rounds in the back of the blond's head. "Now red hair seems to fit you just fine."

Chuck was in shock at what just happened. He was petrified as he looked up to the shooter. He froze as the barrel of a gun was aimed right at his face, he could barely see the tall, black haired female on the other end of the barrel. Was that black leather he thought?

"Who… who are you?" Chuck stammered as his thoughts trailed off.

"Who I am is not important, what I want is important. But since I may be the last person you will ever see, you can call me Valkrie."

Chuck started to flash at the Code Name Valkrie. When the flash was done, he wanted to vomit. He had never seen such horrible acts as this Assassin had done. Valkrie was responsible for over a hundred assassinations. She was the most sought after Assassin the world had ever known. And now she had him. She had definitely just moved down his hottie list.

Valkrie had to smile as she saw complete fear in her current mark's face. She knew her reputation preceded her as the ultimate assassin. This was going to be fun breaking this one, she thought to herself. With extreme pleasure, she smashed the side of the gun across the nerd's face, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

**A/N:** So who is this Valkrie character? Who was the blond CIA agent that just had her brains splattered all over the beach? And who is Chuck's daughter, Lisa? Is Bryce and Jill really married? Who is this Team Orion?

Stay tuned and all will be revealed shortly.

Just so you know, I already have the first 9 chapters done. I hate making people wait so I like to plan ahead. I will see if anyone likes the direction of this and then updates will come without to much delay.


	2. Chapter 2  Who is Lisa

**A/N:** I apologize for the cryptic first chapter. My wife actually said the same thing as some others have said about it being a little to confusing. This is only my second story and first delve really into a completely AU story, so I apologize for still not getting it right. The next few chapters will explain everything, hopefully, but please realize this is AU.

It will also be very dark for the next few chapters but if anyone read my first story, they will know I like the journey from darkness to light so this will be very similar.

I do not want to reveal who Valkrie is yet because that is part of the journey, but I am sure a few of you have figured it out and those that have not will not be disappointed. Remember, AU though and I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Who Is Lisa  
**

_**{9 Years ago. Orion's Base of Operation}**_

"_Dad, I'm sorry but I just can't stop thinking about her wondering if she is okay, or how the baby inside her is doing." Chuck sat dejected on his chair right next to where his dad was typing fervently on a computer. _

_Chuck really did not know a whole lot about his dream girl. He met her at a High School event and really only spent two days with her until the event was over and she left to go back home, never to be seen again. Those were the best two days of his life, and apparently something amazing was the result. He never could track her down, and the only word he ever heard from her after that day was when she sent him a picture of a Sonogram. On the back Chuck silently read the words, Your baby girl! I'm Sorry._

"_Charles, your only 18 years old. This is the time in your life when you should be thinking about College and your career, not about a one night stand and a child you do not even know if it is yours or not."_

"_Dad. Please don't say that about her." Chuck was depressed enough that he had no idea who or where his daughter or her mother were; he did not need his Dad to add to it. "I know that it is my child she is carrying and she is all alone out there and I need to find her!"_

_Chuck knew his dad did not mean what he said. His dad above all else was always trying to protect him. Even growing up, his Dad had constantly watched out for him. It was his Dad who had instructed him to hold back mentally throughout his school years. Chuck figured even at 18 years old, he could have graduated with his second Doctorate degree by now, but he had come to an understanding with his Dad to not let the government or the enemy know of his mental abilities. If they truly knew how talented he was, he would be recruited by at least one of the major factions controlling the world out there._

_It was only a few weeks ago that Chuck showed his Dad the simple Search engine he had developed completely on his own to help look for his friend and her unborn child. After thoroughly reviewing the program, his Dad told him the unlimited potential of such a program. His Dad had told him how very important he was in the coming years and his Dad wanted to make sure they did every thing they could to help him. _

_It was days later that Orion decided to share with him his plan. He told him if they could expand on Chuck's idea, they could create something that could not only help find his daughter, but possibly aid in the fight against those trying to destroy the world._

_The idea he presented to Chuck came from the combined concept of Chuck's search algorithm, Orion's Intersect, Nano technology, the new Artificial Intelligence technology, and of course, pure system level programming. They could create a completely self reliant program that would be able to think, act, and do pretty much anything a person could do, but with unlimited technological power. The key was to make sure the program could be controlled._

_Chuck had chosen the name L.I.S.A., __**L**__ogistical __**I**__ntersect __**S**__earch __**A**__lgorithm. He always loved that name and for whatever reason, it just felt right._

_Chuck was tasked with coding the behavioral side of the new program, or in other words, the heart and soul of the system. In the planning stages, they would spend hours analyzing and detailing how they would be able to get a computer to actually think and feel like a person. It was Chuck that realized at its simplest form, that feelings, emotions, love, was all based on a result of a set of decisions made in someone's life. The old for every action there was a reaction. No one could ever really define what love was; but what could be defined were the actions that love caused. _

_The key was to program in a way that would allow the program the opportunity to figure out on its own what every action or decision was and the consequence. To restrict a choice, would inheritantly destroy the very existence of the program. After all, the freedom to choose is what makes us human. _

_It also had to be a growing process just like a child. A Child although they are in the sense, free to choose whatever they want, they are limited to choices that Mom and Dad provide. As the child grows, based on what they had learned through their childhood, it helps mold them to the person they would soon become. Chuck knew that where most people failed in this area, is they developed an AI and expected it to be an adult right away. Sure it could learn and adjust, but it was expected to all happen at once. Imagine what would happen if a Child was born into Adulthood right away without having to experience that growth. It could be disastrous. So L.I.S.A. would in the sense, grow at the same rate a child would. An exceptional child, but a child none the less. Chuck knew this would be the key to making L.I.S.A. as real as possible and also making her so much more special. The programming was the easy part, it was knowing when and where to allow for growth that will be the hard part._

_His Dad would develop the brains of the system. He had already developed the basis for the human intersect, so this would be just the reverse of that. Intersecting a computer with a human brain. Chuck's programming would have to be vital to controlling this aspect of the development. Without those checks and balances, the system would be just another AI Super Computer. Of course it would be like nothing anyone had ever seen, but the heart and soul was vital for this to really work someday. It had to know the worth of what it is it was helping to save. The Program would have to want to help and once that happened, things would be just fine._

_Chuck worked hours on end coding and designing his part of the system. Chuck barely slept as this definitely was his main concern. School was easy even as he enrolled into Stanford, so that was never an issue. He continued working at the Buy More, one for cover, but two so that he would have continued access to all the top of the line computer and engineering equipment and software that he needed._

_Jill had worked along side Stephen in the development of the Brains of the system. Her advanced knowledge of Nano technology was a tremendous help as they worked to implement this technology into the system._

_Chuck remembered his Dad telling him about how he had also used the underground network to send out code snippets for hackers around the world to work on and develop new strategies. Of course no one knew exactly what the code would eventually be used for, but they would have enough information for that particular program. They had come up with so many great ideas that even they hadn't thought of. Chuck wondered if someday these underground geniuses would realize just what they had done to make this world a better place._

_L.I.S.A. was not just limited to a single computer. She was everywhere or at least had the capability to be everywhere. Team Orion had already perfected the ability to integrate with the World Wide Web, so L.I.S.A. would be able to be accessed almost anywhere. Pretty soon, L.I.S.A. would even be able to tap into any Satellite she wanted and could communicate through any electronic device. That would come later though as she learned all her abilities. _

_It took about two years for L.I.S.A. to finally be born. Sure it would be a continuos effort, but she was finally able to come online. She came on line exactly 1 year, 11 months, and 26 days since Chuck first met the mother of his child._

_It was a touching moment as Chuck initialized the sequence to give her life._

"_Okay baby girl, its time to see what you can do." Chuck entered in the sequence as he stared at the computer._

_A scrambled sequence of characters fluttered across the screen until they formed a somewhat distorted face of a little baby._

_It was crazy what feelings Chuck was having at seeing L.I.S.A. come to life. His brain was telling him this was just a program, but his heart was telling something completely different. This was the birth of something he helped create. The heart and soul of this program was from him and only him. This truly would be his child, and would hopefully help find his other baby girl._

_Chuck typed something on the screen, L.I.S.A. not yet able to communicate verbally at least for another 6 months. Chuck actually started tearing up as he typed, "Hey little girl, I missed you!"_

_Agonizing minutes went by as Chuck watched for a reply. He was alone right now, because Team Orion knew this should be a moment shared between him and his creation. _

_Still nothing._

_Chuck started to get a little discouraged. Did he program everything correctly? Did Team Orion implement the correct AI protocol? A thousand things were going through his young mind as he instantly went still as he saw something being typed by L.I.S.A._

_D…a…d…d…y…_

_Chuck wept as the word appeared on the screen…_

**{ . . . }**

_**{Current Day – Torture Day 1}**_

"Okay Bartowski, time to wake up!" Valkrie threw cold water onto her captive who was hanging by his arms from the ceiling, completely naked.

Chuck came to, pain wracking his entire body. He could not see anything as he was blindfolded, but he could sense he was in some place cold and dark. His wrists were killing him from where he was hanging from chains tied to them and his shoulders felt like they were on fire.

Valkrie stared at her prisoner. She was going to take her time with this one. She had tortured many a foe and decided this would be her crowning achievement. She decided to make this mission as painful for her mark as possible. She wanted to break this one mentally and physically and the mere thought gave her such delight. Her only concern was that this weakling would die on her before she was able to bleed out every last bit of information.

Even through all the pain and discomfort, Chuck felt so humiliated that he was naked. He was always self conscious about even going shirtless, and here he hung completely free to the world. He was never one for working out like Bryce was. He really did not have much muscle definition and the words tall and lanky had been used many a times to describe him. He paused in thought as he almost had to laugh that his main concern was being naked as opposed to the unspeakable acts of torture that were soon to come. Bryce had warned him about this type of thing and had even helped Chuck through some simulated Torture exercises. Nothing to severe, but just enough so Chuck knew what to expect and hopefully he would be able to hold off long enough for Team Orion to find him.

Valkrie knew she would not get very far today. That was expected, after all this was just the beginning. She had to break his mind first and lack of sleep, depriving of certain senses, and hunger would quickly help with that. So for now, she was just going to have a little fun with her new toy. "Now I want you to tell me who you work for?"

"I work for Mickey Mouse. Short guy, big ears." Oh here it comes Chuck thought. Sure enough, a punch to the gut.

Valkrie had to give the nerd some credit, she was not expecting that remark. Oh this was going to be more fun then she could have ever hoped for.

"Who do you work for?" Valkrie added a little more anger to her voice, hoping that the nerd would think he was getting to her.

Okay here goes nothing Chuck thought. His mouth was dry, but he had to do what Bryce had once said, _"You could always talk them to death."_

"Well sir, you don't mind if I call you sir do you? I mean your voice does sound a little butch and you do come across with a slight smell of old spice and underarm sweat." Another punch to the gut. "I mean I understand your need to gather as much information as you can, because obviously you have no life and your idea of fun is ripping some innocent guy out of his boring yet normal life and for whatever reason expecting him to say he is some super nerd working for the Man."

Okay now he is just getting irritating as Valkrie calculated the amount of force it would take to crack one of his ribs. She wanted to make sure that she cracked one of the lower ribs as not to cause to much internal damage but just enough to put him in some major agony. Studying the human anatomy for so long when she was younger really paid off as she slammed her fist just at the right angle near his lower rib.

"Oh my gosh you hit like a girl!" Screamed Chuck as the pain from his side became overwhelming. He was having a hard time breathing and he knew it would be just a matter of time before he blacked out. But after all, that was his hopes all along. With the last amount of strength he had, he forced himself to continue. "As I was saying, I am just a nobody and would appreciate you just letting me go. Look, I won't tell anyone you smell and talk like a man. Heck, I won't even tell anyone you tickle when you hit. I will even make it look like you were really intimidating. OH No! Mean Valkrie hurt me and I want to cry…" it was at that moment something very strange happened. The intersect initiated on its own.

Chuck felt another punch to his face, but the pain was lessened as a digital image of Lisa appeared in his head. It actually started talking to him, calming him. He was so lost in her image and voice that he no longer felt the pain, he actually smiled. He longed to be with his daughter and as he slowly began to black out, he distinctly heard his daughter say, "I will always be with you Daddy." Then blackness took him.

What the hell does this moron think he is doing? She actually for a split second almost lost it and ended this nerds life. The slight smile on his face causing rage to build inside her. Luckily, years of training were the only thing that stopped her. She knew this idiot must be important to have everyone looking for him and she was not about to let him get the best of her. She was just going to have to try a little harder.

She decided it would take him a few hours for his body to recoup enough for him to wake up again so she decided to go outside and check the perimeter of the House she was in.

This was one of her favorite hideouts. It was out in the middle of nowhere near the Nevada dessert and the house had a basement that was perfect for her torture sessions. She had everything she needed as she had planned probably about another couple days for her captive to start spilling the beans. She would be patient, she always was. After all, she was the best assassin in the world, she was Valkrie. A slight smile came to her lips as she thought of her code name. Valkrie was now who she was and who she would always be. The mere thought of her former name made her cringe. Thinking about how weak her former self was. She knew she would never be Sarah Walker again, it was Valkrie that the world would forever know her as. Valkrie would be who this moron Bartowski would get to know real soon. She could not wait for what she had planned next.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so Chuck's daughter is actually an enhanced super AI computer called Lisa. He had built her to find his real lost daughter and her mother. So he still does not have either in his life right now, just Lisa.

Also, I did not want to reveal Valkrie (Sarah) so early, but I also did not want to ignore some of the concerns the readers had. More revelations will be coming so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss of Death

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone that is sticking this out. I promise you things will be clearing up soon. Thanks also for all the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Kiss of Death**

Chuck did not get any sleep at all except when he would black out due to the pain. He really did not mind as much because the Intersect had been initiating more and more and this allowed him time with Lisa. It also allowed him time to train in understanding the abilities of the Intersect even in the most inhuman conditions. He had also realized after the second time the Intersect activated that it was somehow controlling his pain threshold. He had a feeling this would come in handy in the up coming days and nights.

His rib was killing him and his wrists felt like they were about to fall off. It had been a constant routine for the past few hours. Valkrie would come in, ask him a question, beat him, then leave.

When he did try to sleep, she would just come in and throw ice cold water on him. He actually enjoyed that sometimes because it washed off the dirt and the stench. But more then not, it just left him cold and shivering.

He still had a hard time understanding how he had actually gotten into this predicament. One minute he has a pretty CIA handler asking him to trust him and now she is dead and he is hanging from the rafters of some God forsaken hell whole.

"So Bartowski, how are we feeling today?" Valkrie had an eerie chill to her voice as she silently had entered into the room.

"Oh you know, loving the accommodations. Definitely a 5 star in my book." Chuck held his breath as he waited for the punch. Nothing came.

"So… Do you want to make this easy or hard?" Asked Valkrie.

"Well I would like it easy, but for some reason you sound like you like it hard." Oh crap Chuck thought, that is not exactly how that was meant to come out.

Sure enough, a punch to the kidneys caused Chuck to wither in pain. Then another punch to the face, this time he felt the bone in his nose crack, as blood started pouring out of his nose into his mouth.

"Will you please cut that out, it tickles." Chuck spit out the blood as he was sure the blackness would be coming now. And as if on queue, another punch to the face did the trick as the Intersect initiated and blackness soon over took him.

_**{ * * * }**_

_Chuck remembered the day he found out about Team Orion. He remembered as a kid being devastated when his mom had left them. Then to add to that his Dad was always too busy to bother with he or Ellie. The only time his Dad really gave him the time of day was when he accidentally downloaded the beta Intersect. It was nice for a month or so after that because his Dad really spent a lot of time with him. Sure it was mostly to run tests or to study his behavior, but the attention was special._

_Then a few years later his Dad had left them. Or at least that is what he thought at the time. It was not until his sophomore year in High School where he met what he would know to become Bryce, his best friend in the Spy Game. At the time, he went by Bruce, but that was only part of his cover even at that age._

_They had hit it off right away with both of their love for video games and Star Trek. It was eventually through Bryce that he had been recruited into Team Orion. Bryce had pleaded with Stephen that Chuck was ready and eventually he gave in. _

_Chuck remembered being totally blown away by the Orion Base which was located in their old house which had been sold or so he thought, a few years after his mom left. His Dad had warned him about what to expect, but he so bad wanted to feel like he belonged, not to mention the opportunity to work with his Dad again. He never forgot how proud his Dad was after he downloaded the Beta Intersect, and he wanted to continue to make his Dad proud going forward._

_Originally, Bryce was to be the Intersect host, but due to Chuck's insistence on pleasing his Dad, and not to mention Chuck had scored way better on every test then Bryce had, they decided that Chuck would be the host. It was actually Stephen who determined that it would probably be better as a team for Chuck who was lacking physically compared to Bryce, to use his incredible analytical and technology skills, and Bryce would continue to due what he did best and that was kick major butt._

_Chuck remembered the day he uploaded Beta Version A1.0. He had the hardest time controlling his flashes and he thought at one point he might go brain dead. Luckily, he was finally able to train his brain to control the information and through the help of Bryce, Stephen, and now Jill, he was able to excel at the use of the Intersect. _

_By the time Chuck was 25, Beta Version A5.6 was uploaded. He had complete control and his test results were off the charts. His dad had told him then that he would eventually be ready for stable version 1.0 when it was finally complete. Unbeknownst at that time, the Government decided to steal the final Intersect 1.0 and tried shutting down Team Orion, and by shutting down, terminating all of them. Luckily his Dad had prepared for this and was able to purge all records that would tie into any member of Team Orion. It was also then that Team Orion had made a commitment to finally bring down the leadership of these Government Agencies that had become so corrupt. Bryce was sent to infiltrate the CIA and Jill was assigned Fulcrum infiltration._

_It was also that time that Ellie and Devon were brought aboard as medical Liaisons. Chuck and Stephen had been dead set against it, but Bryce and Jill had brought up the fact of how vital it would be to have Doctors of their caliber on the team. Devon's family had a lot of pull politically so that could eventually come in handy and Ellie of course would be loyal to the Team without fail. Really it eventually came down to they needed medical help on the team and there was just no one else they could trust._

_So Team Orion had become like one big family trying to save the world. It gave Chuck purpose and he absolutely loved being able to accomplish the things that they had. He felt so important and it made the biggest difference with him getting over his loss._

_**{ * * * }**_

_**

* * *

**_

**{2 Hours later}**

"Wake up princess!" Valkrie instructed as she cracked open the smelling salts and waived it under Chuck's nose.

"What the…" Chuck instantly snapped awake, his body feeling like it had been dragged through the dessert. His wrists were still killing him from hanging from the ceiling, but his nose had stopped bleeding and even felt slightly better then it did hours before.

"There we go Bartowski. Couldn't let you get to comfortable, we have a lot to cover before things get really painful for you." Valkrie smirked at the thought of what would be coming soon if the moron did not cooperate.

Chuck swallowed hard at the thought of more pain then what he was experiencing now.

"Okay moron, tell me what it is that that idiot friend of yours sent you from the Government facility."

_{Silence}_

"Let me ask you something, have you ever had a severe muscle cramp?" Valkrie pulled out a needle with a green liquid in it.

Chuck was fighting to control his nerves. Even though he could not see anything, he knew something bad was coming.

Valkrie grabbed him by the chin. "Well, my little needle friend here is going to cause your entire body to go into one long, painful, muscle cramp. Of course judging from your girl like physique, you don't have a whole lot of muscles to cramp up anyway." Valkrie subconsciously looked down at Chuck's lower mid section and thought to herself, well that is one muscle you have more then made up for.

Chuck was freaking out as he could not understand the prolonged pause.

Valkrie finally looked away, wondering why all of sudden that appendage distracted her. She quickly re-focused. "Anyway, the next few hours will literally feel like your body is being turned inside out. There is an antidote that will stop the pain, but I don't think your going to get that."

Valkrie slowly walked around her prisoner and injected the needle in his neck and distributed the serum. "Now I am going to leave for a bit because personally I don't want to listen to your girlish screams."

Chuck could feel the burn from the liquid but nothing was happening yet.

"It will hurt. You will suffer. And after it is done, if you are still alive, we will continue our talk."

If I am still alive, Chuck thought. How bad is this stuff. That is when the pain started and Chuck began to scream…

Valkrie smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

_**{Next Day}**_

"Well, well moron. Not looking so good this morning. I take it you had a horrible night." Valkrie could see the extreme pain and discomfort in Bartowski's face even after injecting the antidote hours earlier.

Chuck tried to say something but his voice just would not work. The continual scream for the past hours had caused him to loose his voice or at least only allow a whisper. Not even the Intersect could fully help him during that time.

"What was that idiot? You want to say something to me?" Valkrie walked up so that she could hear what the moron had to say.

Chuck tried to speak again but could barely say anything.

Valkrie was right near his face now, feeling his warm haggard breadth against her. "Lets hear it Bartowski. Lets hear what the skinny nerd has to say."

Chuck did the only thing he could think to do standing this close to the woman he saw in the Buy More the other day. He kissed her smack on the lips, not really able to guess that is where it would land, but his blind aim was true to the mark.

Valkrie was trained in almost every possible scenario. She had been through almost anything imaginable in her many missions throughout her life. She had been face to face with death so many times it was now her bedfellow. But this Moron did something that she was not prepared to defend against.

The kiss only lasted a second but once the initial shock wore off. Valkrie became incensed at what this moron had done. She quickly ran over to the lever for Bartowski's chains.

Chuck was instantly dropped to the floor and luckily he was able to catch his feet. Unfortunately, a moment later his feet were swept out from under him and he landed hard on this shoulder. He screamed in pain as he felt his shoulder pop out of place on impact. Then he felt a kick to the same shoulder.

Chuck was once again screaming in pain as his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Valkrie was fueled by this idiot's recent actions as she kicked his shoulder repeatedly as she lost control.

Chuck knew this was going to be the end as he curled up into a ball trying his best to absorb the kicks, continuing to scream from the pain shooting through his shoulder and ribs.

Valkrie finally stopped kicking as she realized now she would end this idiots life. She ran out of the room to retrieve her gun. Her breathing was sporadic as the rage inside of her was out of control. She had let some moron pervert touch her and no one ever did that.

She stormed back into the room and aimed the gun directly at the moron's head. Her finger slowly tightened against the metal of the trigger. She was just about to feel the click when a warm sensation spread across her lips. She hesitated as the warmth traveled from her lips downward.

She relaxed her grip but still held the gun pointed at the crumpled form on the ground. She needed to end this jerk right now. So what was stopping her? The warmth continued down towards her cold heart. She continued to stare at her prisoner but the more she stared the greater the feeling of warmth got.

She shook her head trying to fight back this foreign emotion that was trying to invade the coldness that was her normal companion. As if having a mind of its own, her arm started to lower.

It suddenly dawned on Valkrie how close she had come to ending this valuable mark's life. This idiot was important. Important to the other agencies she quickly added. If she would have ended him right then and there, it would have gained her nothing. By keeping him alive, she could control the situation and the results would be on her terms, not anyone else.

No, she would keep him alive a little longer if not to toy with him some more. This was her most important mission to date and she would not take it so lightly anymore. This would be a rare challenge and she knew it could be her downfall if not handled correctly. She had let her guard down once, but never again.

She turned to head out the door as she ignored the whimpering broken nerd on the floor. Just as she walked out the door, the fingers on her right hand instinctively ran along her lips as if trying to taste the last remnants of a delicious desert.


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing Left

**A/N:**I had debated adding this chapter, because despite what some think, I do not like what Valkrie is doing to Chuck. I went ahead though because there were some key points I wanted to bring out, and this will set up the journey of this story from this point on.

Thanks again for the reviews and all those that are still reading. I also wanted to give a special shout out to the reviewers from my first story (you guys know who you are). Its comforting to have you guys here with such a controversial story. Hopefully you guys will stick with me like you did through my first story.

Also, I would like to give some thanks to evilredknight who I am sure is not reading this, but gave me some better insight concerning my story line.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Nothing Left**

Chuck had lost all track of time. It seemed like his original plan of how to treat Valkrie was not really paying off. She was a lot more patient then anyone he had heard stories about from Bryce and Jill.

This world of pain, spy craft, torture, pain, hate, sadness, and of course pain that he had been thrown into was really starting to wear on him. He wondered was it really worth it? He contemplated what his life would have been like if he never met Bruce/Bryce, if he never would have went on that High School install so many years ago.

Chuck had felt depression before, that was obvious, but nothing like he was feeling now.

Chuck tried to recount how long it had been. He was not allowed much sleep at all, not that he would have been able to anyway. He was given a little bit of water and bread for food but he was starving. He knew it had to at least been a week since the torture started, but even that could be way off. His mind had already started playing tricks on him. He couldn't tell if it was the Intersect or just him hallucinating.

Luckily he had not had to hang from the ceiling for the past few days. He was allowed to sit on the cold hard floor but it seemed any time he started getting comfortable, the freezing water would come and it was back to dangling from the ceiling again. Normally that might not of been as painful but Valkrie had dislocated his left shoulder after his inappropriate actions a day or so ago. That was also the time when he decided to keep his inciting comments to himself. The pain was just too unbearable now and he did not have the energy to keep up that kind of facade and apparently he was over working the Intersect because that was not helping as much now either.

His thoughts scattered as he heard the door open and felt the chains pull him up to his feet and off the ground. His shoulder felt like someone had just stabbed him with a hot iron and twisted. His broken rib seem to move around like it had a mind of its own and he could finally say at this moment, he had never felt more close to dying.

"So numb nuts, you ready to talk yet." Valkrie was staring coldly at her prisoner as she could see the intense pain he was in.

Chuck had to make his mind go elsewhere or he would not make it much longer. He was having a hard time focusing but he needed to try something. He could feel Valkrie right next to him and knew something bad was coming. He tried forcing the Intersect to initiate but got nothing.

"So still not wanting to talk huh?" Valkrie eyed the leather strap she held firmly in her hand.

Chuck started freaking out as Valkrie walked behind him.

"I have to say Bartowski. This really is going to hurt!"

With that Valkrie whipped him once with the thick leather strap. Chuck bit down hard as the pain wracked his body. Another strike, then another. Chuck felt the blood pouring from the open wounds. The fire from his shoulder now seemed to run all the way down his back.

"Now who do you work for?" Valkrie normally loved this particular method of torture. The leather strap was thick and wide enough where it would not cause the scaring of a normal whip, but yet it hurt just the same and would still cause blood to flow. She was actually introduced to this form of torture herself back in the day and she remembered how it felt to her. She also remembered taking the strap from the cold dead fingers of her capture as he lay on the floor with a broken neck. Yeah, this was one of her prized possessions and was not used on just anybody. However, at this moment, that exhilarating feeling she usually got using the strap was absent for some reason.

"Please… Stop!" Chuck cried out, not able to bear the pain any longer.

Valkrie paused momentarily at hearing his plea. For some reason the strap was starting to feel heavier and heavier in her hand, foreign almost. No, she could not stop, this was her mission to break this nerd and get the information her associates wanted. This was what she needed to do. It was the idiots fault she was doing this, if he would just give in it could all be over with and she would be done with this fool.

Her momentary hesitation passed as she knew what needed to be done, so she continued striking him until finally the prisoner passed out again.

"Well that is not good." Replied Valkrie realizing the idiot had passed out and she had barely gotten started. "Lets see what we can do about that. Wouldn't want those cuts to get infected."

_**

* * *

**_

_**{* * *}**_

_It did not take very long once L.I.S.A. came online before he started getting information about his daughter and her mother. L.I.S.A. was eventually able to locate the hospital where his daughter was born. It was very difficult considering right from the beginning it was obvious the mother had given Chuck a fake name. Even so, he was able to input all the data he did know and L.I.S.A. did the rest. Cross checking ages, school zones, medical records, and of course alias's that did not check out with legitimate social security records. _

_The happiness at the findings were quickly diminished as the report came back that both mother and child had died at childbirth. L.I.S.A. predicted a 99 percent accuracy on the reports of the Mother's death, but only a 55 percent accuracy on the Child's. Everything seem to check out on paper, but neither L.I.S.A. nor Chuck would accept the circumstances surrounding the Child's death. They were able to find bits and pieces that led them to believe that his Daughter's death might not have happened exactly like the reports had stated._

_The hospital staff was not much help as patient confidentiality was thrown in their face, but they were able to talk to a janitor that did remember the events of that night. How he remembered they never thought to ask, wanting so bad to have something to hold their hopes onto. None the less, he verified the code blue and that the body of a young lady and her baby was taken out of the delivery room. As devastating as that news was, it at least gave them some closure._

_From that point, he was at least able to move on from the Mother and somewhat from his daughter also, although neither Lisa nor he were completely convinced of the death of his daughter. It was still incredibly hard for him to get over his loss, so he still continued searching for more clues, in hopes of finding some small light of hope. But at least now it did not consume him. _

_So instead of sulking around, he threw himself into his work and his place on Team Orion. He had decided that it was time he started making a real difference. Bryce had told him the more successful the Team was, the more opportunity he would have to find out the full truth. That was all the motivation he needed._

_Little did Chuck know how right Bryce truly was…_

_**{* * *}**_

_

* * *

_

Chuck screamed with pain as he felt the alcohol pouring all over his back.

"What's a matter moron, not such a smart ass anymore are you?" Valkrie was pouring the rubbing alcohol all over his open wounds on his back. She was no longer enjoying this as she would normally be doing with any other prisoner. She never let her captures annoy her because that would mean she was not in control. But this idiot was driving her insane with all his smart ass remarks and the way he had acted. The way his brown curly hair would cling to the side of his face, the way his body would tense when she came in the room, 'STOP IT!' she screamed at herself. She was better then this, she was Valkrie.

Chuck was loosing it. He was on the edge and his body could not take anymore. Every part of him hurt and no longer was he the Cocky Orion team member, no longer was he the Intersect, no longer was he the mastermind of the worlds greatest computer, he was just Chuck now.

"Valkrie… I'm… Sorry…" and then the screams ended as the tears started flowing.

Valkrie froze. What the hell did he just say? Something inside her, something deep down that had been hidden away forever briefly surfaced. She had killed and tortured more people then she could even count. So many times they had begged her to stop or to end it. She knew the kind of emotion that her torturing elicited. She knew how to read people, that was one reason she was so good at what she did. This prisoner was not begging or pleading for her to stop, this idiot actually apologized? What the hell was that she thought?

She stood frozen in place, for the first time in her life, not in control of herself. She stared at the broken body of this nerd and she felt a pain in her stomach. "_What is going on_" she thought. _What is happening_? She had to separate herself from this situation. She dropped the alcohol and quickly exited the room not saying another word.

Chuck just hung there crying uncontrollably. He had finally had it and he just wasn't strong enough. He knew Bryce would have lasted longer but he just couldn't anymore. Chuck thought of all those he was letting down and the thing that hurt the most was his little girl. Lisa would be so upset, but he just couldn't take it anymore. The darkness slowly enveloped him. He never felt the chains give as he crumpled to the floor; and he never felt the Intersect initiate on its own. For the first time in his life, he felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was the end to the severe torture sessions. Chuck is almost completely destroyed both physically and mentally. Can he rebound? Is this the start of Valkrie changing also?


	5. Chapter 5 PB & J

**A/N:** Well sense it was the weekend, I figured I would get this out a little early. This is the chapter where everything starts to change. Of all the chapters, this and the next one will be the most important in this first arc of the story.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – PB & J**

Valkrie was sitting in front of the monitor staring at the crumpled form of the nerd lying on the basement floor. She just could not understand how a nerd like this could even holdout this long. It had been one week and the idiot was still being stubborn. What exactly was he hiding or protecting for that matter? Why was this idiot so important every single agency, good or bad, was after him?

She had to find out more. She hated not thinking she was in control and she knew at this point, she was slowly loosing control. She decided to do something that would put her back in control.

She was about to head out the door when something stopped her. She would later deny ever doing it, but after running to her room to pickup something and after checking on the nerd one more time, she quickly left the safe house. She decided to take a trip to one of her other private facilities a little over 2 hours away.

**{* * *}**

Once she arrived at the small house in the outskirts of town, she used the contact phone her associates had given her and dialed her main contact.

"What do you have to report Valkrie?" The man on the other end immediately initiated the tracking device.

"Nothing yet. I am still in the process of extracting the information." Valkrie slowly walked around the house as she talked to her contact.

"We need this information as soon as possible!"

"I know that, what do you think I am doing here?" Valkrie wanted so bad to have just a minute alone with this guy to teach him a lesson.

"Is the subject still with you?"

"Yes, I am staring at him right now." Valkrie smiled a tad at the lie.

"Good, keep up the good work and we will be in touch."

Valkrie placed the phone on the kitchen counter. She then proceeded to gather some supplies ranging from food, weapons, and a laptop. After loading those in her car, she initiated the security measures of her safe house and walked out the door.

She drove her car about a half mile away and pulled off to the side. She gathered her Binoculars and found a small outcropping that had a direct view of her safe house. It was starting to get dark so she just sat there; waiting for what she had a feeling might be coming.

**{* * *}**

She had been concentrating on the house for over an hour when her thoughts kept going back to Bartowski. Nothing had really been going as planned, but her gut told her he had to be close to breaking, but then the way he acted at the end, what was that. She could not help thinking about his emotions when he apologized. Was it really an apology she thought? No! He was probably trying to deceive her and now being away from the subject for this long, the raw affects of the situation did not cut as deep. She could see him for who he truly was, a master manipulator, almost her equal. But those emotions she thought… Then something caught her attention.

She quickly lifted up the night vision binoculars and focused on her safe house. Sure enough a group of about 20 fully armed men in tactical gear descended onto the house. _20 men? Really?_ She thought. She knew she was good but even that seemed a bit much. About 20 seconds passed and the men stormed the house. Moments later the house blew up, lighting up the night sky. Luckily she remembered to lower her night vision goggles as the force of the explosion could be felt even from her location.

Well, at least I got my answer, Valkrie thought. She would trust no one and she had a renewed incentive to find out what Bartowski had in his head. The difference is, this time is was for her benefit alone. Her associates had just been added to her termination list and her Contact was right at the top. Bartowski must be way more important then even she thought. This was no longer about a job or mission. This was now personal and she would make sure Bartowski knew who he was dealing with. She figured she would need to pick up the pace of the torture.

As she got back to her car, she paused for a brief moment as that feeling in the pit of her stomach crept up again at the thought of torturing him more. It was only briefly, as she jumped in car and headed back to the house where the nerd was.

**{* * *}**

Chuck had finally regained consciousness and instantly screamed out in pain. The Intersect quickly initiated and there again was Lisa in his mind, calming him, soothing him as only she could.

After a few moments, after he was able to calm down, he sprawled out on the cold floor to try to rest his body. With his good arm he was able to pull a soft blanket, which was miraculously left near him, over his body just enough to provide some warmth.

It hurt to lay on his back, there was no way he could lay on his side, and his stomach was a no go. He felt the chains still tied securely to his wrists but for whatever reason, he was not yanked back up again.

His body was actually feeling a tad better, the pain and discomfort was still there, but it was at least more bearable then it was right before he had passed out the last time.

Even feeling slightly better, he was never more scared then he was right now. He constantly felt at any moment he would be wrenched up off the floor again or cold water would be thrown on him. He just knew there was no way he could handle that again.

For a moment he had wondered if he was finally left alone. Should he remove the blind fold or keep it on. It had been so long with the blindfold on; he almost forgot what it was like to see. No, he was going to leave it on. He did not want to chance pissing off Valkrie even more and plus he really did not want to see how bad of shape he was in.

He just lay there, sulking in his misery. How did he end up like this? What did he ever do to someone to deserve this? He always was helping others, never had a mean bone in his body, and would do anything for a friend. He was told he had a huge heart and what did that get him? Hell on earth, and the spawn of Satan as his only companion, he thought.

He started crying again and he couldn't tell if he was thinking it or speaking out loud. "Lisa, I'm so sorry baby. Daddy just can't take it anymore…" Chuck froze as the door to the room burst open.

"Who the hell is Lisa?" Valkrie quickly hit the mechanism to rip him off his feet hanging him again from the ceiling. She walked straight up to him raising her fist to strike.

"Please Valkrie, don't do this" Chuck pleaded with every ounce of emotion he had left.

Valkrie paused in mid strike. She never did that.

Valkrie had an edge to her voice as she grabbed Chuck's mouth. "Tell me what I want to know and this will all end."

"Just please, let me down and I will tell you what you want to know." Chuck was completely defeated at this point.

Valkrie contemplated his request. She could tell she had won. She would get the information and then either kill him, or sell him to the highest bidder. Either way, this was another win for Valkrie.

"Okay Moron, I will let you down. I will even remove your bindings. But if you make one move I do not like, you are dead. Do you understand me?"

"Yes maam. I will not betray you." Chuck said with an undeniable honesty.

Damn it, there it was again Valkrie thought. Why did he have to say that? Why does he do that she thought as she walked out of the room.

Chuck heard her leave and thought that was strange. He could not quite figure out what was happening until moments later Chuck heard metal scraping across the floor. Chuck's pulse quickened as horrific thoughts of new torture devices flashed in his head. Then the door was opened and shut again.

Chuck was really starting to loose it with the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Then he heard the door open.

"I am going to lower you down now, but remember what I said."

Chuck shook his head as he was lowered to the floor. He then felt warm soft hands on his wrists and without being able to control himself he gasped.

Valkrie paused as she felt him tense. "I am going to remove your blind fold so you can see who is in control. Do you understand?"

Chuck shook his head again.

Valkrie was still standing in front of him when she removed his blindfold.

It took Chuck a second to focus as the rush of his visual senses came back to him in a wave. Luckily the room was darker so his eyes didn't burn so much. He tried focusing on his surroundings, scanning the room as his eyes regained focus. He stopped when he looked into the eyes of his captor. During his torture, the beautiful black leather clad Goddess from the Buy More, had slowly transformed into a 3 headed beast out of a horror movie in Chuck's head. To actually see her again, and the fact she did not have 3 heads, had completely shocked him. He couldn't help himself, "Oh my gosh your so pretty." Chuck quickly brought his good hand up to cover his mouth. Why the heck did he just say that? Why were the words always coming out before his mind had an opportunity to process them? He quickly closed his eyes as he knew what was coming next.

Valkrie stared at him in what could only be described as shock. A strange warmth started up the sides of her cheeks as she had never felt that warmth before. And again, the feeling in her stomach started rising. She didn't say anything.

After a few moments, Chuck had the courage to open his eyes and realize Valkrie was no longer in front of him. She was sitting on a chair near a metal cot. He also noticed a bucket with water and a washcloth next to the bed. He did his best to wrap the blanket he still had around his mid section as he struggled to the bed.

"Is it okay if I sit?" Chuck asked tentatively.

Valkrie just nodded.

Chuck graciously sat down on the bed and asked if the bucket was for him.

Valkrie nodded again, not saying anything.

Chuck also noticed some clothing lying on the bed. A simple t-shirt, boxers, and sweatpants. "Thank you so much Valkrie. I know you don't have to do this, but it really means a lot."

Valkrie studied his eyes for a moment and for the first time, she saw true honesty in another's eyes. She felt awkward staring at him, but she could not tear herself away from those brown eyes. She felt almost filthy looking into them. And what was that, a smile. She had to get control, but oh my gosh, that smile. How could someone going through hell smile like that. She had almost forgotten what it was she was here for. It wasn't until she saw him struggling with the washcloth that she had had enough.

"Hear, just let me do that." Without thought she grabbed the washcloth and helped clean his back. What is going on she thought as she gently washed his back trying to avoid the wounds that she had put there herself.

"Thank you." Chuck whispered as he closed his eyes at her touch. Her touch he thought. How could the same touch that had brought so much pain, bring so much peace. He felt her rubbing his chest now with the wash cloth, and that is when he looked into her eyes, really looked. He saw pain and heartache, not anger and death. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he ever saw. He knew he had stared to long as she threw the wash cloth back in the bucket and moved farther away from him.

"Now tell me what I want to know." Valkrie was back. "And you can end this torture."

Chuck had to smile a bit at such a crazy thought. Was she talking about the torture he had endured for the past week or the torture of her hands on him?

"Would you mind calling me Chuck, my friends always call me Chuck. I hear Bartowski and I look for my dad." Chuck gave the weakest attempt at a smile.

_Chuck!_ Like she would ever use his first name. You never use first names in this business. First names lead to emotions and emotions lead to hesitation and hesitation leads to death.

Chuck tried to reposition himself to a more comfortable position. "Moron or numb nuts is fine, although my IQ is in the top 1 % of the country and while recently, my you know whats have been numb, they are starting to warm up now."

Valkrie had almost did something she hadn't done in years. She almost laughed, but she didn't. She did however let a small grin come to light.

"Should I call you Valkrie or do you have a real name?" Chuck was trying to be as comfortable as possible with the pain shooting through every part of his body. His natural defense to how truly scared he was, was just being Chuck.

"Just tell me why every agency in this country is looking for you?"

"Maybe they just like my charming personality." Chuck gave his patented eyebrow dance. He quickly stopped as he saw Valkrie stand up.

"I'm sorry, I will tell you what I can." Replied Chuck as he quickly reached out his good arm to place a gentle hand on Valkrie's arm.

Valkrie could have sworn she had just been shocked by some form of electricity at the hand laying on her arm. She quickly pulled back not quite understanding what that was. A part of her thought Chuck had injected her with some kind of toxin. But then she realized that was not the case as the minute he removed his hand, the feeling of warmth and energy was gone.

"Well it all started when I got this email from a friend of mine…" Chuck paused as he thought how much he should really reveal. Honestly, after all he had been through, he could care less if she knew about the Intersect now, heck, it may even help him to get out of here if she knew what it was for. He made a split decision to be as honest as he could without hurting his family, and without revealing anything about Lisa, at least not yet. Hopefully news of the Intersect would distract her from Lisa for the time being. "He was an agent for the CIA, named Bryce Larkin."

Valkrie, had heard that name from somewhere before. She knew he was a douche bag with the CIA, but that was about it. She was actually surprised that Chuck, I mean Bartowski had been that honest.

"Anyway, when I opened the email, what literally amounted to the entire CIA/NSA database was downloaded into my head. There were millions of images all containing encoded data." Chuck shifted a bit as his ribs were killing him. "Anyway, remember that 1% IQ thing I was telling you about, well for what ever reason, my brain has the capacity to retain, evaluate, and decode all this information at a moments notice. Sort of like my brain is a super computer." Chuck was taping the side of his head.

Valkrie could not believe what she was hearing. If not for the full force of every organization in the country looking for him, she probably would have just tied him back up and continued the torture. However, the look in his eyes, and her current knowledge of the situation led her to believe that he was telling the truth.

"So, I have all the secrets of this country in my noggin and I guess people want access to it."

"Does it hurt when you use the computer in your head?" Valkrie had a blank expression on her face.

That was a strange question, Chuck thought. "Well, I do get headaches if I flash on to much data but I really haven't had it long enough to know all the side affects." This was a slight lie, because of his experience with his fathers testing of the Intersect.

"Flash?"

"Well I call it flash because I am flashing on the data. I am able to take the information and analyze it instantly to form a conclusive analysis. I even flashed on you or well your code Name." Chuck was hoping that this would not cause an issue.

Valkrie was a little uncomfortable with this. What exactly was known about her? "What did it say about me?"

Chuck shifted again uncomfortably. "Well, the information I allowed my self to access did not paint a very nice picture. It showed all your reported killings and some detail about your assassinations."

Valkrie felt increasingly uncomfortable for some reason that the nerd would know this about her. Why should she care what this idiot thought about her? It shouldn't matter, if anything, she should feel proud. But she did not, she felt an odd sensation, shame was it? "What did you mean by what you allowed access? Can you control that?"

"Yeah. It had a personal file on you and it was highest security, and since it was personal, I thought I should not look at it."

Here goes that damn feeling again Valkrie thought. "Why would you care?"

Chuck shyly looked up at Valkrie again. "Because its personal." As if that simple response explained everything.

Valkrie, after a moments pause, got up, picked up the bucket and left the room.

Chuck was momentarily dumbfounded. He was a little scared at the strange behavior his captor was showing. He did not know what to do as he sat there fighting the pain in his shoulder, his ribs, and the burning from his back. He was about to lie down when Valkrie came back carrying what looked to be a plate and a bottle of water.

"Here" She said as she placed the Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich and water next to Bartowski's bed.

Chuck was stunned as he saw what she brought. How long has it been sense he last ate a real sandwich. He noticed Valkrie turn to leave.

"Valkrie, thank you for this. PB & J was always my favorite."

Valkrie paused but still had her back to him. Then she exited the room and the nerd was left to his meal.

Valkrie went straight to the surveillance monitor and sat down to watch her prisoner, well to watch Bartowski.

She had been staring at the monitor for almost an hour, watching him as he slowly ate the sandwich she had made for him. She smiled a tad as he looked like he was in pure ecstasy at the taste of the sandwich. When he was done and tried to lay down, she could see the obvious pain he was in because of the shoulder and the broken rib.

Was it really necessary to do that to him she thought. Sure he was a jerk off in the beginning but that was obviously not the real him. Valkrie knew that eventually the real person always came out after days of her torture. Most Marks were just sniffling idiots but numb nuts seemed sincere, honest, and truly humbled. She had never seen anyone quite like Chuck, I mean Bartowski she quickly corrected herself.

She continued to sit there and contemplate what should happen next. She knew she had been betrayed by the people she worked for. She could not trust anyone right now. She looked again to the screen. Well maybe there is one person she could trust. Her mind quickly snapped back to its current line of thinking. She knew she could not stay here for to long; eventually they would track her down. She had thought about possibly contacting some of her terrorist contacts for a possible sale of the Intersect. Maybe just turn him over to Fulcrum anyway or even the Government. At least that way she could get away from these feelings that this idiot was causing her and get back to doing what she loves, or what she thought she loved.

No matter what decision though, she knew if she did not get away from Bartowski soon, she would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: And so it begins.


	6. Chapter 6 Pros & Cons

**A/N:** Not much to say, just enjoy. And I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Pros and Cons**

Chuck lay in his cot, he could not believe how good that sandwich tasted. He still did not quite understand what would have made Valkrie do that, but he held out a very small chance that he had broken down one of her many walls.

Even being part of an elite rogue spy team since he was in College, Chuck had always maintained his true identity as far as emotion and his inner being. He was very good at playing the dejected looser working at a dead end job, but that was not who he really was. He was a vital member of Team Orion and that gave him a huge sense of pride. Bryce was definitely the muscles of the group, Jill was definitely the seductress, super scientist of the group, his Dad, well his Dad was just plain amazing at leading the group. Chuck knew he was the heart and soul of the team. Sure his genius and technology skills were only equaled by his Dad, but it was his heart and soul that reminded the Team daily what they were fighting for. They were fighting to keep the under dog, the normal citizen, the lost son's and daughters, safe from the organizations that would destroy the very freedom that they claim to be fighting for.

He had a random thought at what a person like Valkrie could add to the team. He laughed thinking that Jill and Ellie would have a fit. Bryce would probably be okay because it would mean some added muscle. Devon of course would think it was Awesome. His Dad would be skeptical and have to do numerous background and venting processes, but would eventually come around. Then he wondered how Lisa would feel about her. A crazy thought almost popped into his head but was quickly rescinded. Either way, he knew Valkrie would add so much to the team. It was the team he had to keep telling himself that would benefit. Or was it something more? Thinking about what it would take to convince Valkrie to join Team Orion, he finally was able to fall asleep without the fear of torture or pain going through his head.

**{* * *}**

Chuck was in the middle of a dream when reality came crashing back. "OH MY GOSH!" screamed Chuck as he felt his shoulder pop back in place. The pain was like a shot to his shoulder as he quickly turned to see what happened.

He saw the warm hands quickly release his arm as Valkrie quickly left the room.

Chuck lay there with tears in his eyes at the tremendous burst of pain that just shot through his body. He was rubbing his burning shoulder but instantly felt the pain from the previous dislocation lessoning. He was actually able to gain a little bit of motion as he slowly worked his arm a bit.

Of course he quickly realized the pain in his rib cage was not going to go away as the sudden movement when he awoke had caused him to reaggravate his ribs. He tried to catch his breadth from the feeling in his ribs. He was grimacing at the pain there but he was still thankful the shoulder was starting to feel better by the second.

He suddenly realized what Valkrie had done. Why would she do that? A sick feeling entered his gut at the thought she was just fixing him so she could hurt him again. He did not really believe that, but the thought was still there. His thoughts were interrupted as Valkrie came back in the room. Here it is Chuck thought as he laid there terrified at what was coming next.

"Sit up!" Valkrie demanded.

Chuck was beyond scared at this point. He obediently sat up but had his eyes tightly closed, expecting at any moment to be ripped off the cot and back hanging from the rafters. He was starting to have a panic attack when he felt the ace bandage being wrapped around his ribs. Chuck suddenly wondered if maybe this was a dream.

After finishing up the wrapping, Valkrie handed him two pills and another bottle of water, "Here, take these for the pain."

Chuck gently took the pills from her hand as he lingered there probably longer then he should have. "Thank you!" he whispered.

Valkrie stood staring at him as the warmth from his touch still lingered on her hand. She had so many conflicting thoughts going through her head. But as always, the assassin in her ruled out as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Valkrie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chuck knew this was it. If there was ever a chance for Valkrie to help Team Orion, then he had to open up completely to her.

Valkrie stopped and turned to face him, an irritated look on her face. "What is it Bartowksi?"

Chuck swallowed hard as he searched for the right words. "I was not completely honest with you about why everyone might be after me."

She was on him in an instance as she grabbed him by the throat. It was not as much anger in her eyes as it was betrayal.

Uh Oh Chuck thought. "Please. Please Valkrie its not what you think." Chuck pleaded with her to let him explain.

Valkrie could see the regret in his eyes and so she released him. "You better tell me the truth or you will be hanging from the rafters before you can scream. You got that?" She was right in his face, glaring at him.

Chuck knew this was it. "Valkrie I am sorry but please understand why I didn't want to tell you this earlier." Chuck shifted position so that he was not so close to her face.

"A few years ago I made a mistake and got someone pregnant. Well it wasn't a mistake to me but I was young and it wasn't fair to the girl. The mother had disappeared after our special night and I never heard from her again except for a letter she sent me. In my depression and sadness, I just had to find out for sure what happened to them so using that brain of mine, I developed a simple search program to scour the Internet for any information I could find. Well long story short, what started as a simple program turned into a technological miracle. I was able to build a self containing, self thinking program that has really no limits except what I allow it to do. This program sort of became my little girl, Logistical Intersect Search Algorithm, or Lisa as I call it."

Valkrie gave a smirk at this.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy but please understand I had to know what happened to them." Chuck looked down as the tears started to flow. He did not mean them to, he was just physically and mentally broken and he just could not contain his sadness thinking back to that day.

"I found out through my search that both had died at child birth. I was so heartbroken at my loss that I needed something to hold onto. This program, Lisa, became just like my little girl and now everyone wants her."

Valkrie felt something very odd arise in her. This story although normally for her would be completely unbelievable, was somehow very believable. She could see the pain and sadness Chuck was feeling from his loss. It actually made a funny feeling in her heart that she could not explain.

"Well, when I received the Intersect, I also received information that my human daughter might be alive. However, I was not able to follow up because… Well you know why."

Valkrie was feeling very uncomfortable now. "So why did you tell me this now?"

"Because something inside of me thought you should know. And for whatever reason, I am inheritantly a trusting person. I know you are probably going to kill me or hand me over to some terrorist group, but within me, I always have hope." Chuck was lost in thoughts and completely forgot where he was or who was next to him. He always had that ability to look for the good in everything, Bryce had told him that would be his downfall, but Jill had always said that is what makes him great.

"I guess I just wanted you to know I am not a jerk like I was in the beginning. I was just trying to protect my Daughter. I am sorry for the way I acted." Chuck lowered his head as he felt the sadness overwhelm him again.

Without even thinking or knowing what she was doing, Valkrie placed her hand on Chuck's good shoulder. "It will be okay Chuck!"

Chuck started to sob uncontrollably as he felt the tender touch of Valkrie on his shoulder. This was just too much to process for him. He was about to turn to look at her when she instantly ran out of the room.

**{* * *}**

Sitting in her room, Valkrie told herself it was important for Chuck to get better, physically and emotionally, so that they could flee at a moment's notice. That is why she did what she did. Yeah that had to be it. Sure there was not a direct threat right this instance but you never know. Of course why would she need Chuck better if she was just going to dump him anyway is a thought that perplexed her. Why go through this effort just to get rid of him? She was trying to rationalize as she finally decided to get some rest knowing that the next few days would be nothing short of eventful. She needed all her senses sharp so she could make the right decisions. So she slept…

**{* * *}**

_Valkrie walked into the darkened room where she immediately saw Chuck hanging, chained from the rafters. She knew this was a mistake but she wanted to finally have some fun. She walked up to Chuck's naked body and touched his chest ever so softly. She felt him quiver at her touch. She didn't say anything as she let her hands seductively caress his chest and his sides._

_She did this for a few minutes and before she knew it she was inches from him. Her lips slowly started kissing the bruises on his chest and neck. It was her body this time that quivered as the taste of him caused a heat to rise in her. She kissed his neck as the taste of him was making her loose control. She heard him grimace as she pulled him close against her. _

_She instantly stepped back at the sound of his pain. She was not concerned for him, she just wanted to see his reaction._

"_Please don't stop Valkrie!" Chuck whispered his voice so low it made Valkrie fill with longing._

_She stayed in control for only seconds and then launched her self at him. She was kissing his mouth with such a passion that she had totally forgotten who or what she was. She had his long brown curls securely in each of her hands, the mere touch of those curls sending her into a new level of passion. She had wrapped her legs around him at the waist and was seductively grinding into him. She knew this must be causing him pain, but he never once complained. If anything, it made him kiss her even more deeply. _

_She had to catch her breath as it felt like her lips were the nourishment that Chuck had needed for so long. She was standing once again just inches from his warm body. She quickly removed her clothing as she could now see that Chuck was more then ready for her as she once again launched her self onto to him. This time having him slide into her as she wrapped her long silky legs around his mid section. She reached above to the chains to position herself just right as she screamed out with pleasure. She realized it had been forever since she was last with another man. She could not really recall why at this particular time, but she always hated anyone touching her. Sex was not even something she thought about, it had actually made her sick to think about someone touching her like that._

_All her previous thoughts were thrown out the window at the pleasure she was feeling now. Nothing compared to the passion she was totally enveloped in as she continued to kiss and grind against Chuck. His kisses continued to make her loose control. His tongue danced so warmly against hers as they almost fed each other with their passion. Valkrie regretted the fact that she could not feel his arms around her but she had no problem doing all the work right now._

_She shot her head back as she screamed in pleasure as the passion over took her time and time again. She just could not get enough of Chuck as she held onto his warm body not wanting a chance to break their connection._

_They made love over and over as Chuck did not let up one bit and provided Valkrie with everything her body had craved for so long. She was kissing him again as they moaned in each others mouth. Her hands grabbing his smooth brown curls as if they held the life source she needed. She was on the verge of another orgasm when Chuck finally spoke._

"_I love you Sarah!"_

Valkrie instantly awoke and shot straight up out of bed. She was frantic and quickly loosing control. Her body was reacting in a foreign way and she did not know what to do. The dream was just too vivid and she could not calm down.

She was angry, she was scared, she was happy, she was sad, and she was aroused. It was like every emotion was fighting for supremacy in her heart and mind and she was just sitting back for the ride.

She tried to calm her breathing but the thought of Chuck and her as one sent goose bumps all over. She was literally shaking as she remembered so vividly the dream. It was a dream right she thought as she quickly went to check the monitors. Sure enough Chuck was sleeping soundly in the bed she had brought to him.

Something changed in her at that moment as she looked at Chuck. He was so innocent and pure she thought. Yeah he was a jerk in the beginning but of course now she knew why. And to think he held out this long just to keep the memory of his daughter safe and some simulated computer version of her safe.

She zoomed the camera in to see his face. He was so cute with those curls making strange animal shapes as they clung to his forehead. Then she thought about the dream. There was something inside her that had laid dormant for so long but was not going to be denied now as she looked at Chuck. Valkrie was still in control, but she was forever changed by their previous conversation and oh my Gosh that dream. She did not know exactly what was happening to her but she knew she had feelings for Chuck, and not the type that require knives, chains, and guns. She knew in that instance that she would never give up Chuck to anybody. She was not a compassionate person so that was not what she was feeling. She hated the very organizations that were after Chuck. The same organizations that say they wanted her services but once she was done, they would just get rid of her like she was a piece of trash. Were they really so different Valkrie thought briefly.

She was not ready to give up what or who she was, but she knew going forward nothing would be the same. She would still be guarded and do what had kept her alive for this long, but it was never going to be the same. Not as long as Chuck needed her to protect him and she knew he did.

She contemplated what to do next. She had to gather more intel as to the scope of their current situation. She would contact some of her underground network of people to see what they could tell her. Then she would figure out from there what she needed to do to keep Chuck safe… and… find his daughter? Why the hell would she want to do that? No, it had to be to keep him safe she tried to tell herself so he could help her get her revenge. That was it, she realized as she got changed and headed out the door. She needed to keep Chuck safe at all costs so she could have revenge, and nothing or no one would stand in her way. But even that thought was not very convincing as she left the house and got into her car.

**{* * *}**

Valkrie loved driving, it always was so calming to her and would give her time to think. As she drove along the barren roads, she thought back to earlier times…

_Valkrie's memory did not extend to her childhood. She really could not remember anything about growing up. Her first known memory was her training at the CIA facility. She honestly can not even remember how she came about being a member of the CIA. She did however remember that she must have been someone of great importance because they put everything into training her to be the top spy._

_Unfortunately for those losers, she would never become the spy they wanted. Sure she excelled in all combat related fields and was hands down the top agent in the facility, but when it came to anything involving a partner or taking orders, she failed miserably. She never had any friends and by the time she left the CIA, she had more enemies then she could count. Her seduction training lasted only one day as she put both instructors in the hospital after they initially tried training her. She found out later that one almost actually died from the wounds she had inflicted. That made her smile thinking about that._

_Since the time she left the CIA, on her terms of course, she had traveled the world always searching for the next high. The NSA was actually the ones who gave her, her first kill assignment. She was teamed up with the top NSA assassin and they were tasked with bringing down a terrorist leadership group during Milan fashion week. That was also the last time she was partnered with anybody. The NSA Assassin was as cold as she was and to be honest, she did not want to kill him as bad as other men. Shoot, he was able to teach her quite a bit with the brief time they were together. She really enjoyed the competition on who could be the most efficient killer._

_She had to smile, because still to this day, they both will send encrypted emails on their kill count. She was in the lead by five, but he was slowly catching up. This elite NSA killer was about the closest she had to what someone would consider a friend. He wasn't a friend, matter of fact, they would just as well kill each other as say anything nice, but still, she knew if ever she needed it, he would have her back._

_She had thought about contacting him about her current situation. He obviously was still a little pissed at her for all the contracts she was fulfilling for Fulcrum, but he also knew that her allegiance lied with no one. The CIA, NSA, and FBI had ordered just as many if not more contract kills then Fulcrum had, so there was obviously no sides in this war. He would probably disagree with her taking out the blond CIA tramp, but that was just collateral damage. She had no regrets killing that wench, especially remembering the way that slut had been cuddling up with Chuck, being all friendly like she had anything to offer him._

_Anyway, she might end up calling him if things started getting out of hand. The thought of teaming up with NSA top Assassin John Casey in protecting Chuck made her feel somewhat more at ease. She still had to think about it, but the pros were definitely starting to outweigh the cons._


	7. Chapter 7 I Miss You Daddy

**A/N:** Okay, this is the week of Thanksgiving and I thought I would do something nice. I am thankful for all the reviews and especially for those that are sticking this story out. This chapter is for triptpol85 and all those that really enjoy the Lisa character (I guess I can call her a character even though she is a super computer. I feel she is real).

I know I am crazy for getting two chapters out in one day (sorry Trex hehe), but I wanted to do this for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - I Miss You Daddy**

Director Graham sat in his office, the anger of the situation with the Intersect project still brewing. He had lost one of his best female agents and another one of his best agents had apparently gone rogue and had been killed stealing the Intersect.

He had to regain control. He must look like a complete fool to the other agencies in the United States Government. He was going to use the full force of the CIA to recover this one Charles Bartowski, and terminate the rogue Assassin, Sarah Walker. He would regain his honor and those two were the key.

He turned to his computer and switched it on. When the logon screen appeared he typed in his logon and password and waited for his desktop to load.

"What the hell?" Graham immediately dialed his technical support team.

"Yes sir, can we help you?"

"Do you idiots think this is funny?'

"I'm am sorry director Graham, I am not quite sure what you are talking about?"

"You better get someone up here right now to fix my computer or I will have all of you thrown in a secure bunker at the North Pole."

"Sir, sorry sir… But what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem!" Graham was starting to yell. "The problem is someone has typed the word MORON all over my desktop. I can't click anything. Every time I do, the word MORON dances all over the screen. NOW GET UP HERE NOW AND FIX IT!"

* * *

**{* * *}**

General Beckman was out with Condoleeza Rice, having dinner. They were conversing over what a screw up Director Graham was. They were having a good laugh at the expense of the Director of the CIA.

The waiter came with the check.

"Don't you dare Condoleeza, I of course will pay for this." General Beckman handed the waiter her credit card.

The two friends were conversing when the Manager of the restaurant approached their table. He leaned over to whisper in the General's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY CARD IS DECLINED?"

* * *

**{* * *}**

The leader of Fulcrum was sitting at home, going over the report of the failed attempt of his team for extracting the mark and eliminating the irritating Valkrie. He could not believe he lost 20 well trained men in the explosion. His thoughts were interrupted by a call on his secured phone.

"This is the Director, what do you need?"

"_Director, my name is Amanda Huggenkiss and I have information on the where abouts of the Intersect_."

"Who are you? And how did you get this number?"

"_All you need to know is that my name is Amanda Huggenkiss. I will contact you later._" The phone went dead.

Instantly the Director hurried to his computer. He initiated the scramble code to video conference in all the leaders of Fulcrum.

Minutes later the entire leadership of Fulcrum was on the online conference call.

The Director was furious. "I need everyone to find me Amanda Huggenkiss! This is priority number one."

The Director noticed a few snickers. "Do you really think this is a joke. I need Amanda Huggenkiss right now!"

"Director, how much have you had to drink?" Asked one of the leaders.

The director was out of control at the lack of respect from his peers. "Listen to me you morons. I just got a call on my secure line. It was about the Intersect. Its late, I am tired, and if I do not get Amanda Huggenkiss within the next 2 hours, I will…" The Director stopped as everyone on the conference started laughing.

"Director, what you do on your own time in your own private room is your business. Please don't call a conference again to go over your sexual preferences." With that, the leaders each disconnected and left the Director to his own thoughts.

He could not believe what had just happened. He had never in his life been shown so much disrespect. He had earned his right to be Director, had killed quite a few people to get there. If these so called Leaders thought that he was just a push over, they had another thing coming.

His thoughts were interrupted as large letters started appearing on his screen. AMANDA HUGGENKISS. AMANDA HUGGENKISS. Then all of a sudden, the words separated. A… MAN… TO… HUG… AND… KISS!

The Director was out of control as he realized what had just happened. Without thinking he picked up the monitor and threw it across the room. His TV turned on at that moment and his words repeated through the speakers. "I need a man to hug and kiss! I need a man to hug and kiss! I need a man to hug and kiss!" At that point, the Director of Fulcrum collapsed to the floor, completely loosing his mind.

* * *

**{Orion's Base}**

Orion was monitoring the World Network when he noticed all kinds of strange anomalies happening all over the world. Random Pizza deliveries to nefarious criminal organizations, Government Jets being rerouted to remote areas of the country, compromising photos and video of high ranking Government Officials being broadcast on the Internet, he even saw a large order of Baby Pacifiers being shipped to a terrorist cell in Afghanistan.

Orion quickly typed in Lisa's secure code. "Lisa, you better explain to Grandpa what you are doing."

_{No response}_

"Lisa Bartowski, if you do not answer Grandpa right now…"

_"Sorry Grandpa. I just miss Daddy and I wish Uncle Bryce would get better."_

Orion sighed. "Honey I know it is hard, but we are doing all we can to find your Dad. Aunt Jill has found some information and is following up with that. Ellie and Devon are taking good care of Uncle Bryce and they will let us know when his condition improves."

Orion thought back to that night where Bryce was shot. Bryce was rushed to the Government Hospital. It was a stroke of luck that Devon was visiting family in the area. Team Orion, with some much needed help from a covert high ranking Government Official, provided Devon with the clearance to over see Bryce's treatment. Devon had secretly injected Bryce with a large dose of Fakeadeathanol and moments later pronounced Bryce's death. It was amazing the lack of security around Bryce but that was surely do to everyone after the Intersect now. Lisa helped with securing disposal of the body, and by disposal, having it secretly shipped back to Team Orion's base. Devon had secured a body from the morgue to replace Bryce's and within 48 hours, Ellie and Devon were treating Bryce in the medical facilities of Orion's Base. He was still unconscious, but he was at least hanging on.

Orion was brought out of his thoughts by Lisa's concerned voice…

"_But Grandpa, I can't just sit back and not do anything. I need to find him. I need to find my Daddy._"

Orion knew he had to calm her down before things got out of hand. "Lisa, you need to continue to do the things your Father has taught you. Remember what we always said about working as a team. You can not go off on your own, do you understand? Something might happen to you and then what would your Daddy do?"

"_Your right Grandpa. I just miss him so much_."

Orion paused as he to felt the sadness. "We will find him. But only if you are kept safe and only if you continue to search for his where abouts. Causing this mayhem across the World is not helping your Dad. Do you understand that Lisa?"

_"Yes Grandpa. I am sorry." She truly was sorry. She missed her Daddy so much and was so angry at what those bad people did to him and Uncle Bryce. She wanted to make those bad people feel like poop as her Dad would always say. But Grandpa was right, to help her Daddy she had to do what her Daddy had taught her. She would definitely do that from this point on. Finding him was all she wanted._

"You okay pumpkin?" Orion asked.

_She had seen her Daddy cry before and wondered at what a strange thing that was. Now she understood as the pain from not having her Daddy hurt more then anything._

_"I just want my Daddy!"_


	8. Chapter 8 Vicky Vale

**A/N:** What an amazing Chuck episode last night. I got to say as I was watching it I do not know if I could have written something better myself as far as story line. It had everything I could have ever wanted for Charah.

For those that read my first story, I have to tell you guys my wife and I were watching the episode last night and during the Sarah kicking butt scenes, we look at each other and both say at the same time "Valkrie Mode". It was pretty funny.

Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get another Chapter out on Thanksgiving morning or maybe sooner, I am just so much on a high right now.

I love Chuck, but sadly I do not own him, obviously Sarah does.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Vicky Vale**

Valkrie was in the bathroom staring into the mirror. She had just got back and the information she had gathered just reaffirmed her need to protect Chuck. However, in order to do that, she was going to have to change their appearances.

She looked down at the blond hair coloring box. She had worn black hair for so long she had forgotten that blond was her true color. That hair though belonged to a person Valkrie had long sense forgotten.

She stared at the mirror moments longer and realized once this was done, she would never be the same. She then removed her colored contacts to reveal her natural deep blue eyes. She avoided those eyes as she started rinsing her hair to apply the coloring.

**{* * *}**

Hour later she was staring in the mirror at a person she had thought died long ago. She was staring at the true Sarah Walker. Of all the disguises, why would she pick who she really was. Why not become a brunette with brown eyes. No, for whatever reason, she now looked like the old Sarah Walker. That was all it was she tried to convince herself, it was just looks.

However, when she left the bathroom, she could not help but think that the change was not just skin deep.

**{* * *}**

It felt like months since Chuck last saw Valkrie but in reality it had only been a day and she was back in his room.

"Its time to get you out of this basement. But you still will be under my guard, do you understand?" Valkrie walked up to him.

He nearly gasped when he saw now what she looked like. Gone was the straight jet black hair, replaced by Golden long flowing curly blond hair. Also, her eyes were different. She had bright blue eyes like the sky. His mouth fell open at the sight of how truly beautiful she was.

Valkrie paused as she did not quite understand what the look was on Bartowski's face. Why was he staring at her like that. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh… No… I… I… Just…" Chuck was at a lost for words as he looked at this beautiful creature that stood before him. She was dressed in a beautiful blue blouse with very tight fitting blue jeans. She just looked so much more beautiful this day. This look definitely put her back on the top of his hottie list.

Valkrie was still confused until she noticed the nerds gaze going from her legs all the way up to her face and then back again. The warmth started again at her neck, working its way up. A slight smile cracked her face. "Do we have a problem Bartowski?"

Chuck was finally able to snap out of it. "No maam. You are just… Your just so..." Chuck immediately knew his mistake. "I'm sorry, I just was not expecting you to look like this."

Valkrie almost giggled or at least she thought that's what it was as she can't ever remember a time giggling before. "So you like my new look?"

All Chuck could do was shake his head up and down. It was funny how the thought hit him as if this was a completely different person before him. He could not pinpoint what he was feeling, but in a weird way, he felt like somehow the woman that tortured him, was now replaced by this gorgeous blue eyed, blond haired goddess. He knew that they were in essence the same person, but there was just no denying the fact that his mind was making this separation.

"Okay, you need to get cleaned up in the bathroom and I will explain to you what is happening."

As Chuck went to stand, he quickly sat back down as dizziness over took him.

Valkrie walked up to him and helped him up. Putting his good arm around her shoulder she helped him out of the room placing her other arm securely around his waist.

It was a short walk but for whatever reason she did not want it to end. She was securely nestled under the warmth of his arm and the feeling of his body pressed against her caused the memory of her dream to flood back to her.

They made it to the bathroom where Chuck was gently placed on top of the closed lid toilet.

Valkrie debated how much to tell him, but she thought what the heck, might as well tell him the truth as she felt no need to hide anything from him. "We are going to have to go even deeper off grid."

Chuck gave her a questioning look.

"I found out from some very reliable sources that pretty much anyone that has the capacity to hunt us down, is doing so. There is a bounty on our heads from the terrorist faction, the CIA and NSA are continuing the biggest manhunt this side of the Mississippi, the FBI is in full force trying to find us, Fulcrum is using all its resources to track us down, and local law enforcement are after us for a bunch of fabricated stories about us as a criminal mastermind couple."

"They think were a couple?" Chuck asked with a slight smile.

Valkrie slapped the back of his head. "Did you not hear a word I said. The might of the Worlds forces is after us and all you got from that was if we were a couple?"

"Sorry about that."

Valkrie just shook her head, smiling inside to herself.

"Anyway, we need to change our appearances and then we need to go deep off grid. We will head to a small Island off the coast of Hawaii where we should be safe for a bit until everything cools down. It is just too much of a hot zone right now to try staying in the US."

Chuck thought about his team. He knew he had to get word to them what was going on but he also knew there was no way he could chance putting them in danger. Valkrie was right, they had to find a place to regroup until things cooled down a bit. "Valkrie I hate to say this, but physically I do not know how great I will be with traveling. I will do my best but it is still hard for me to move around."

Valkrie felt a slight pull at the muscles around her heart. She could tell that Chuck truly felt bad that he might be a hindrance. "Well let's get you cleaned up and we will do the best we can."

With that, Valkrie started the shower. She noticed a strange questioning look on Bartowski's face. "What is it Bartowski?"

"Why are you doing this Valkrie? I mean why help me now?"

Valkrie was not sure she was ready to answer that just yet. But she also knew in order for this to work, she needed the nerd to completely trust her. She laughed a bit inside thinking how the heck he would trust her after what she had done to him the past couple weeks.

Trust was just something she would have to earn along the way. She made sure he was looking into her eyes. "Look, we both have similar plights. While yours is much more noble then mine, our ultimate goal is still the same. Bring down the organizations that are after us, or at least change them to not be such douche bags. I have been betrayed by everyone I ever knew and I am tired of it. You are the one person that has ever been honest with me and for whatever reason, I feel I can trust you. I think you deserve a chance to make a difference." Valkrie looked away momentarily thinking of Chuck's lost daughter. No, she wouldn't say that yet. "You know who I am Bartowski. I am not going to change who I am over night. But I want something different now. I am not sure what that is, but for whatever reason, I think you hold the key for me finding that. So understand that my assignment now is to keep you safe. There will be times when you will see me do things that may disgust you, horrify you, or make you sad. But I honestly don't care as long as you are kept safe. Do you believe I can keep you safe?"

Chuck had no doubt. "I trust you with my life Valkrie." He knew she could have killed him anytime she wanted but she chose this path instead. That had to mean something. Although he might not be totally convinced of her motives, he did know one thing that was not even a doubt. There was no one on this earth that he would rather have protecting him than Valkrie.

Valkrie could tell he was completely serious as she looked into his eyes. She was satisfied with the situation. Actually, deep down she was for the first time, at ease with her decision concerning the Intersect. This was definitely what she should do.

"So, do I have to shave my head or change my eye color."

"NO!" Crap that came out a little to quickly as Valkrie thought of loosing those beautiful curls or changing those perfect chocolate brown eyes. She was able to quickly compose herself. "We will die your hair blond, like mine, and use sunglasses to hide your eyes."

"Okay. I guess I always wanted to be a surfer dude. Hang ten." Said Chuck as he gave the hang loose sign.

"You are such a moron you know that." Said Valkrie shaking her head. "Now get in the shower, I will help you get cleaned up."

"Uh. I am not too sure about that." Chuck said nervously.

"Listen numb nuts, its not like I haven't seen everything already."

"I know, but that was before." He looked down at his hands picking the nails of the other.

"Before what Bartowski?"

"Before you were trying to help me."

Chuck had the most pathetic puppy dog look on his face. Oh my gosh he is so cute Valkrie thought. "Fine moron, keep your boxers on and I will try not to look."

"Deal. But don't be checking out my butt when the water starts flowing okay?" Chuck started removing his clothing with some help from Valkrie.

Valkrie was not quite sure she would agree with that but she smacked him in the head anyway. Although much gentler this time. "And Bartowski…"

"Yes Valkrie?"

"You are going to have to stop calling me Valkrie." She helped the nerd into the shower. She couldn't help but remember her dream as the water started flowing down his body.

Chuck could feel her hand washing the scars on his back while the other hand held him steady. "What should I call you then?"

Oh my gosh this is harder then I thought as Valkrie's gaze kept drifting down to his butt. "You can call me Sarah, Sarah Walker."

At her name, Chuck started to flash. Luckily since he had years of training, he was able to control most of the data that came with a flash. He saw a folder dated almost 9 years ago. The title on the folder was '_Project Valkrie_', along with a name that he did not know, but made him sick to his stomach anyway. '_Project lead, Daniel Shaw_'. He tried to access the file but it was blank, as if the information was deleted from the Intersect. For whatever reason, something felt horribly wrong about that. He made a mental note to check on that later.

"You okay Bartowski?"

Chuck quickly responded, "Yeah, just thinking how much I like that name Sarah Walker. Its like Bruce Wayne to your Valkrie. I have my own Super Hero protecting me. How many guys can say that?"

Oh this is going to be a long trip, Valkrie thought. "So what does that make you moron, Vicky Vale?"

He could not believe the mighty Valkrie actually knew her comics. "Vicky Vale, Vick, Vicky Vale…"

God help me Valkrie thought…


	9. Chapter 9 My Hero

**A/N:** Okay, Trex is just going to kill me now, but since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and my favorite Chapter so far (Chapter 10) is still one away, I wanted to make sure I got this out so maybe I could give everyone a nice Thanksgiving day gift tomorrow.

Still riding the high from the show but I can not believe we only pulled a 1.7 in ratings. I am just really frustrated with this. On a good note, it helped as I wrote the Shaw Story line.

I also wanted to apologize for not answering reviews or emails. I can absolutely guarantee you that I read every single one of them and can not stress to you how much they mean to me. It really is what motivates me. Hopefully the frequency of the updates is an acceptable apology. I can not guarantee I can keep up this pace but I will guarantee you that this story will be finished and it will be in a timely manner.

Anyway, here is the next Chapter, I do not own Chuck but I guarantee you if I was a billionaire I would.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – My Hero**

One thing Sarah knew she had going for her was that pretty much since she became the world's deadliest assassin, she had always lived off grid. In all honesty, she didn't even know for sure what her real name was. It was always changing and she had lived as Valkrie for so long she just chose to use the last real name she remembered and that was Sarah Walker.

All her personal records had been destroyed so long ago that she really didn't exist as a human being anymore. Its funny how after meeting Chuck, why that would be at all a concern now. Either way, for the purpose of keeping the Intersect safe, it was a benefit now.

Sarah had given up her Porsche for a much safer and less conspicuous Chevy F150. She wanted something that could carry the gear they would need and also provide some easy off road travel if needed.

They were on their way as she made the last minute preparations and cleaned the safe house of any evidence that might lead to them.

**{* * *}**

They had been traveling for a little over 2 hours and Sarah could tell that Chuck was in a lot of pain. She looked questionably at her right hand as it seemed to have a mind of its own. She had to concentrate hard not to let her hand wonder over to Chuck. She had to laugh a little at the oddness of the battle between what her mind was telling her hand not to do and what her heart was telling her hand it should do. She was interrupted by Chuck's voice…

"Sarah, who is Daniel Shaw?" Chuck was staring out the window, not sure if he was making the right decision by bringing this up.

There was a prolonged silence but Chuck was too afraid to look over at Sarah.

"Why do you want to know Bartowski?" Sarah seemed a bit agitated.

"Please don't get mad, but I flashed on your name Sarah Walker, and there was a reference to him in my flash." Chuck was waiting for the blow up.

Sarah was surprised that Chuck would even admit to flashing on her name. In all honesty, she didn't even think about that. She was glad he told her, but she still was very uncomfortable with anyone knowing her history. "Well I really only know him by legend. He was some Super Spy that had a reputation for doing anything to advance in the ranks. That is about the extent of what I know about him." Sarah looked over to Chuck. "Why did you ask about him? Are you Jealous?"

Chuck could not believe how close she was to the truth. "Funny Sarah. No I just don't like the guy for some reason and I never even met him."

"Well, how about if we ever find him, I will kill him just for you." Sarah gently punched Chuck's arm.

"Wow, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Chuck said sarcastically as he turned to Sarah and smirked.

"Ahh, a smirker I see. You know, I really don't like smirker's." Sarah could not believe she was actually doing this, whatever this was.

"Well, I did not want to pull out the big guns and give you the Bartowski Smile, but since you asked for it." Chuck gave her a mock smile, with his eye brows lowered and his head slightly turned, his Zoolander smile as he and Morgan came to call it.

Sarah had to turn away before he saw her break out in laughter.

Moments later…

"Sarah, do you think we could stop somewhere. I really need to use the bathroom and I was hoping I could stretch a bit."

His voice was so sincere Sarah thought. He acted like a child asking for a cookie. How could she say no to that? "We will stop at the next gas station we come across, but don't try anything stupid."

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." Said a dejected Chuck, realizing there was no chance of escape in his current condition.

Sarah was pleased with that answer and she had to admit she could use some time to stretch and use the bathroom herself.

Moments later they pulled up to a backwoods gas station that looked like something out of a horror movie. The station definitely had seen better days. This would do perfectly she thought.

"I want you to keep your head down and whatever you do, do not make eye contact with anyone." Sarah made sure Chuck was looking at her. "Remember, Bartowski, don't try anything stupid or I will make this trip very unpleasant for you."

Chuck could see the conviction in her eyes, although he had to admit it was not like before when they first met. "No worries Sarah. I will do what I am told."

With that Chuck went in to use the bathroom while Sarah finished filling up the TRUCK.

True to his word, Chuck was back out within minutes. "Now I want you to stay in the car while I go pay for gas and take care of some things. You understand me, stay in the car!"

"Yes Valkrie!" replied Chuck as he got back in the TRUCK and leaned his head against the window, staring out at the vast desert.

Sarah felt a twinge of sorrow at the use of her code name, but that was good. He needed to remember who was in charge.

**{* * *}**

Chuck was thinking about Lisa when he noticed a group of four hardened looking bikers pull into the gas station. Chuck had seen movies with gangs and so forth and these four burly men looked like something right out of the mind of Quentin Tarantino. He slid down a little farther in the seat as he watched them pull their bikes up to the store. Sarah was still in there and he was hoping that she would hurry up. Something about those guys made him very uncomfortable.

He was about to turn back around when he noticed two of the men, pull out a couple of sawed off shotguns and enter the store. _Oh crap_ he thought, this was not good.

Chuck knew Sarah was good, but he did not think she had her gear with her and even so, going up against these four might prove difficult for even the great Valkrie. He began to panic as the thought of what these men might do to Sarah if they somehow subdued her. He quickly looked around the truck for anything he could use. It took him a few minutes but he found what looked to be one of Sarah's guns in a duffel bag hidden in the back seat.

He was starting to get real nervous at the realization that this could end badly. A part of him told him to stay in the car, but the other part of him, the Chuck part was telling him he had to go in and help Sarah.

It did not take long and the Chuck side won out as he safely hid the gun in the back of his pants and got out of the truck.

**{* * *}**

Sarah was just heading out of the bathroom when she was thrown against the side wall, a shotgun barrel slammed right in her face.

"Well looky looky." Said the guy with the shotgun. "We got us a little cute thing right here. I think we are going to have some fun with this one." The man was hungrily eyeing Sarah up and down.

This is exactly why she hated all men, well not all men, all but one. She knew she could end this guy instantly, but the other three were too spread out and she had to make sure not to loose the edge. Unfortunately, she left her guns in the truck but she still had her knives which of course would be more then enough.

She saw the other three men looking at her now, their grotesque features showing the want and desire in thier faces. She had to divert their attention somehow…

"Excuse me, I need to pay for gas" Said Chuck as he walked in the door.

That was just the distraction she needed as the four men momentarily looked at Chuck. In a flash she severed the closest assailant's carotid artery with a slash of her knife. She quickly grabbed the shot gun before the guy even hit the floor and sent a blast into bad guy number two before he could figure out what happened.

Chuck dove for one of the isles, narrowly avoiding a shotgun blast as the door behind him exploded from the missed aim of the assailant in front of him. Chucks ribs killed him at the move but he had to make sure Sarah was okay. Another blast was heard as Chuck quickly snuck around the shelves and that is when he saw Sarah's empty hands raised in the air as the lone remaining gunmen held a shotgun towards her.

"Sir please, don't shoot." Chuck, with a bravery he did not know existed, stood up and pleaded with the man not to shoot. "Look sir, my wife and I are really sorry. We are just on our honeymoon and we don't want any trouble." Chuck almost vomited as he noticed the three gang members lying dead along the floor.

Sarah shot him a look to just shut up and get out, but Chuck was still making his way towards her. "I am sorry about your friends, but please sir. You can have our money or whatever you want, just please leave my wife alone." Chuck was now next to Sarah as he slowly and cautiously walked to stand in front of her.

"I am going to kill you both you effing retards. But first I am going to have my way with that pretty wife of yours. Hell, I might just end her in the middle of it. But don't worry, you will be able to watch the whole thing."

Chuck could see the venom in the guys eyes as he slowly raised his arms a little higher. "Sir please, there is no need for that. Just please let us be." Chuck was pleading as he placed himself directly between the gunmen and Sarah.

"Shut your mouth you idiot. I am going to make you and your bitch suffer for what you did to my friends."

Chuck could feel Sarah's warm hands near his lower back. "Sir, I would really suggest you never call my wife a bitch again." With that Chuck dropped to his knees as Sarah sent a burst of gunfire into the assailants head. Chuck lowered his head and covered his ears as he heard round after round fired off from Sarah's gun.

The firing finally stopped and Chuck was ripped back up to his feet as Sarah dragged him out of the store. He noticed the owner was no where to be found but his concern was the abrasiveness Sarah was treating him with. "Sarah, that is hurting me. Please stop, I am coming."

"Shut up and get in the truck now!" Sarah literally screamed this at Chuck as she threw him to his side of the truck.

Chuck quickly got in the truck as Sarah turned on the gas pump and let the gas pour out near the store. She got in the truck and pulled out what looked to be a tiny grenade, from one of her bags. She started the truck, pulled the pin, and threw the grenade at the pumps. They were off in a matter of seconds.

Chuck was trying not to look at Sarah as he felt the explosion behind him. Turning to look he saw the gas station blown sky high. He was scared at this point. So much had just happened in a matter of minutes that he felt out of place. Like it was just a dream. He knew Sarah was pissed but what had they just went through together. Why did he do what he did? He could not explain his actions as he once again turned and leaned his head against the window, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs and hoping above all hope that Sarah would not kill him.

Valkrie was almost beyond control as she gripped the steering wheel hard causing her knuckles to turn white. She could not even look at numb nuts because she was afraid she would kill him right then and there. What was the idiot thinking? He could have been killed. She had specifically told him to stay in the truck and he disobeyed her. This could not happen again. She had to teach him a lesson.

Chuck was just thinking he was in the clear when it felt like his left wrist had caught fire. He instantly screamed in pain as Valkrie had grabbed a hold of his hand and was twisting it backwards.

"If I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." Valkrie was brimming with anger. "You are going to have to learn your lesson the hard way now Bartowski." Valkrie continued to apply the pressure needed to break his wrist. She knew this is what was needed to teach the nerd a lesson.

"Sarah stop! What the hell did I do exactly besides try to save you?" Chuck could feel his wrist about to snap and it was causing him to loose control. He started crying again from the overwhelming pain he had to endure. "Sarah please just stop. I couldn't let those guys hurt you, why can't you understand that?"

Valkrie heard the tone in his voice and saw the pain in his eyes. It instantly broke down another of her barriers as she slowly let his hand go. She was still beyond mad, but she was able to regain a bit of self control. "Listen idiot, I had everything under control. I do not need some geek coming to save me. What do you think I am some kind of helpless Girl Scout?"

Chuck was rubbing his wrist as his eyes were still watering from the pain. He had enough of this; he had enough of the pain, the torture, everything she had done to him. He no longer cared whether she joined the team or not. He no longer cared about anything but getting away from her. "Your right, I should have just let them rape and kill you. Then I could have at least gotten away from you. I don't know why I thought you meant something to me. You are no better then those guys in that store. Heck, you all belonged together, I am sure you would have enjoyed the time with them anyway. I mean that is who you are right, a monster just like them?"

Sarah could not believe what Chuck had just said. Matter of fact, she could not believe how hurt she was by it. She knew she should have been angry, but why was she feeling hurt.

She suddenly realized what Chuck had actually done for her. She had tortured him, ripped him out of his world, and sent him through hell. Even with all that, this nerd, her nerd, risked his life to save her. He did not disobey her, he saved her. No one had ever done that for her. He was an untrained skinny nerd, but yet he had acted like a hero. Her hero. The Valkrie side of her knew that she should not be feeling this way. Breaking his wrists, that is how she should be feeling, but once again, Sarah had won out as she could no longer deny the true act of what Chuck had did for her. Even Valkrie had to admit that the way they had worked together was flawless. Her and Chuck could make a great team, and Valkrie really could not deny that.

Chuck just wanted it to be all over. He was too tired to continue. He knew it was coming as he felt Valkrie's touch once again on his arm. Probably going to break it he thought, but at this point, he really didn't care.

"Thank you for saving me Chuck!"

Chuck about had a coronary. He gasped without really meaning to. He was so shocked that it took him a minute to realize that her warm comforting hand was still on his arm, and miraculously, it was not causing him excruciating pain. His mind was in over drive as he was trying to put together the cat and mouse game that seemed to be going on. He knew he did not really mean the things he has said. He also knew that even after everything that had transpired, he would do the same thing over again just to make sure she was safe. He would never be able to explain the why, but he just knew.

"I am sorry for what I said Valk, I mean Sarah. I am sorry for leaving the truck. I am sorry for caring about you." The last sentence said under his breadth as he really did not even mean to say it out loud.

Sarah, smiled a bit hearing the last words of his apology. She slowly removed her hand and instantly felt the warmth leave. The warmth that her body so craved. Once again she realized something had changed inside her. Something hidden deep below had made its way out of the darkness. It was all because of this nerd that sat beside her. Her Hero! Oh man I need help Sarah thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Deadly Weapon

**A/N:** Well happy Thanksgiving everyone. I have to say this was one of my favorite Chapters to write. I will also say it was probably the one that had the most re-writes. Hopefully I did not screw it up.

I will probably take a mini break through the Holidays or maybe not. It would sure be nice to read some other FanFict stories, maybe about a pond or something ;) Seriously though, I hope and pray everyone has a great Holiday. Be safe!

I don't own Chuck but would love to have him and Sarah over for Thanksgiving Dinner!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Deadly Weapon**

It had been almost 8 hours since the incident at the gas station. After leaving the station, they had traveled for about 3 hours taking the back roads and trying to avoid any traffic at all costs. It made traveling longer, but it was the safest thing to do. They had pulled off the side of the road to rest. Sarah had found a rock outcropping that was more then enough to hide the truck. It was close to 2 in the morning so they should be safe. She decided to get a few hours of sleep before starting out again.

Neither of them had said a word since their confrontation. Sarah was happy for that as it seemed every conversation pushed her farther and farther from who she was and who she thought she wanted to be.

They were on the road again, feeling much more rested when she noticed Bartowski was still having a hard time moving around and she felt a small twinge from the fact that was her fault. Either way, he did not complain too much, and that allowed her some peace.

They had been traveling for about an hour when Chuck finally spoke. "Sarah, do you think I could send a message to Lisa?"

"That's not a good idea Bartowski. They will be looking for that."

"Well normally I would agree. But I can promise you that if I can talk to Lisa, she might actually be able to provide us with some cover."

Sarah looked over at Chuck who had his head leaning against the window, again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Lisa although still at a young age, has quite a bit of technological power already. She could send out so many mixed signals that every agency would be looking for us in numerous parts of the country." Chuck smiled briefly. "She could send them on such a wild goose chase that it might take them months just to figure out they had been duped."

Sarah had to admit, that would be a big help but she still had that inner doubt that the nerd might try something against her. Even after the past few days, she still had some reserves. "How would I know that you would not just be trying to trick me?""

Chuck instantly sat up straight and looked Sarah in the eyes. "Do you really believe I would do that Sarah? I already gave you my word that I would go with you, why would you think my word would mean nothing?" Chuck was starting to get really irritated at this point. "Sarah, after all you had done to me, the hell you put me through, then at the gas station you do realize you left the keys in the car when you went in the store?"

Sarah could not believe she had forgotten about that as she stared into those beautiful brown eyes.

"With all that, I had the perfect opportunity to leave you, but no. What did I do instead Sarah? Do you remember, and then what was the thanks I got? So please don't insult me again by questioning my loyalty." Chuck really could not believe he had just acted like that.

Sarah had to turn her head away from the conviction in his eyes. She had no doubt that he would never betray her. It didn't make sense why she knew, she just did. "Just know that I have never ever trusted anyone in my entire life. For whatever God forsaken reason, I somehow trust you. You ever betray that trust and what happened these past few weeks will be nothing compared to what I would do to you and your family. Are we clear?" This time Sarah looked straight at him.

Chuck could see the venom in her beautiful blue eyes that for whatever reason had seem to loose their sparkle at this particular moment. He understood what she was saying and it scared him. It scared him quite a bit actually. But from whatever brave reserve he seemed to have a lot of lately, he responded with something he did not even think about. "Remember this Sarah. My family and friends mean everything to me and I will protect them till my dying breath. I understand completely what you are saying and I will not betray your trust. With that said however, don't ever threaten my family again or this, whatever this is, will end between us. I don't care anything for my life without my family and friends. Am I clear?"

Sarah had to admit the idiot had balls. For reasons she was not quite sure of, she pulled the car over. No one had ever spoken to her like that and the strange feelings she had after her dream the other night, the feelings after their recent conversations, and especially the feeling of him saving her at the gas station, had all come rushing back like a tidal wave.

Chuck's bravery was quickly fading as he saw her pull over. He immediately had thoughts of running but knew he would not make it far. He looked towards his door as if contemplating how fast he could get out and how far he would get before she would end him. He felt her close to him and slowly turned to await what was going to happen next.

Instantly her lips crashed into his. Chuck was so caught off guard that he almost squealed. Sarah had grabbed a hold of the back of his head, her fingers lacing through his now blonde curls. Her lips were sooo soft as their warmth spread across his own. He finally regained his senses and gave into her with a passion he had not felt for almost nine years.

They kissed with such intensity, that each had forgot to breathe. Chuck had forgotten everything up to that point, as all he could comprehend was how wonderful Sarah's tongue and lips tasted. Sure it felt at first like their mouths had exploded from some kind frag grenade. He was no expert at kissing and it was obvious in the beginning that Sarah was not either. However they quickly, as one, found their rhythm. In moments it seemed that they had been doing this forever.

Sarah could not believe her body had taken over as she attacked Chuck's mouth. She had much better restraint then this but the way he stood up to her just broke down all the barriers that the emotional side of her always held up. She had never before remembered even kissing a man, let alone someone touching her as Chuck was doing now. His warm hands were all over her and she had quickly lost control. Valkrie was no more at this moment as she gave into urges that had been dormant for years.

Minutes passed by and the only sound in the car were their moans of pleasure as they each experienced something new and uncharted in their kissing. It steadily escalated too much more passion as Sarah started to tug at Chuck's pants. Chuck's hands had a mind of their own as they lifted Sarah's shirt over her head, causing her to stop briefly what her own hands were doing. Her shirt was off in a matter of seconds, leaving only her bra. Chuck finally took a breath as he stared longingly at her beautifully formed breast.

"Oh my gosh, you are so freaking beautiful…" Chuck moaned as his body craved to be with her. It was obvious she was ready too as she reached behind her to unclasp her lacey black bra.

Something inside Chuck suddenly surfaced in his moment of unbridled passion. A strange feeling that Chuck could not quite explain. His body was definitely telling him what it needed, oh man was she so beautiful, but his heart was aching for something that did not make sense. Just as Sarah was about to undo her bra, an image of his child and her mother vividly appeared in his mind. Chuck instantly moved his hands to stop Sarah. With a strength and will power he never knew he had in him, he leaned back, trying to get Sarah's attention.

"Sarah… I can't do this right now!"

Sarah did not think she heard him correctly and so she tried again to remove her bra and kiss him while doing so.

"Sarah! Oh my gosh Sarah, please, you have to listen to me." Chuck was pleading at this point because he did not have the willpower to hold out much longer.

Sarah finally came to her senses as she heard and saw what Chuck had said. She cautiously stopped what she was doing as a sense of embarrassment slowly crept up inside her.

Chuck knew he had to get control of the situation before Sarah got upset with him. He really did not want to die right now, although if he had to go, this actually might not be the worst scenario.

He looked her in the eyes, with both hands on the side of her face. "Sarah I need you to look at me okay?"

Sarah could see something in his eyes that instantly shot down the feeling of embarrassment. She knew he wanted her but there was something holding him back. Was it what she had done to him? Of course, how could he ever feel for her after what she put him through?

"Sarah please know this, I want you so bad right now. No. I NEED you so bad right now. Every part of my body is yearning to be with you." Chuck paused as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

Sarah knew without a doubt that what Chuck spoke was true. It definitely caused the embarrassment she was feeling to subside, but she still could not understand why he would not give into her.

"Sarah, I can not ignore what you did to me these past couple weeks. It was hell for me sure, but honestly, I would have much rather gone through that kind of torture then years of being strung a long not knowing if our relationship would work or if it was real."

Okay, that was not what she was expecting to hear. Her heart actually broke a little as she saw the look in his face. She slowly put her shirt back on and she could instantly see the regret in his eyes. "Chuck, this is real! Just think about what is happening between us."

Chuck leaned in to kiss her again and she more then obliged. Their foreheads were once again leaning on each other as he spoke. "Sarah, I have never been with another women since I met my little girl's mother. I know you probably think I am an idiot, but I am just not like other guys out there. I have never even really kissed a girl after that day except for right now and honestly, I am glad I waited because this moment was incredible. There is just something I am feeling for you that I have never felt before and it is scaring me I guess. I just can't give up in one moment all the pent up sorrow and pain I have had for the past two weeks not to mention the past nine years." Chuck lowered his head, "I just can't go through that heartache again." This last part said more softly as this is what Chuck knew hurt the most.

Sarah gently raised her hand to run it through his curls, hoping to calm him as she felt his sadness. She could see in his eyes it wasn't all about what she had done to him, it was the worry of being heart broken again. She didn't exactly know how he felt, but she knew inside what it would feel like if she lost Chuck.

"I just don't want to do this until I know that we can really be together and you are not going to just leave me or kill me. I have already been left once and I don't want it to happen again. I never got over it the first time and that was just one night of passion. How would I be able to deal with it being with you for so long? I mean just look at our situation, does any of this actually make sense to you?"

Sarah had to laugh a bit at the irony. The world's top assassin sent to torture the worlds smartest guy, and now they are on the run together as a couple. "Chuck look." She lifted his face so he could see her.

"You are right. This should not be happening. We are complete opposites and to be honest, I have never been touched like this or kissed like you did. I have never even had sex with someone."

Chuck had to swallow hard at this, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"But you need to understand something Chuck. I am not some CIA handler. I am not going to hide behind '_Oh I can't have feelings for my asset because that will get him killed._' Those sluts are just a bunch of idiots and have no idea. This isn't a cover relationship Chuck, this will be real."

Did she just admit she had feelings for him, Chuck thought.

"If you think I was a bad ass before, let's see someone try to hurt someone I care about. Hell hath no fury you know what I mean. Screw the Government protocols, screw the greater good. I admit I have feelings for you and I will not deny those feelings hiding behind some stupid will they won't they routine. Am I making myself clear enough Charles?"

_She called me Charles_. Chuck raised his finger as if he was trying to make a point. "Uh, Sarah. Am I to understand you correctly that you have feelings for me?"

Sarah slapped the back of his head. "What do you think numb nuts? Your still alive aren't you? We are running away together aren't we? I just admitted that I have never been with another guy and here we are acting like teenagers on prom night. You know for someone that says they are so smart, you sure seem to be kind of dumb in this area."

Chuck was feeling a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I am not really good at this relationship thing, but if your willing to be patient with me, maybe we can learn together."

"Chuck, did you not just hear a word I said. Do I really look like I want to be patient?" Sarah grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard again. When she broke off the kiss she spoke again, "Screw patience. I don't have time to sort out your lady feelings. Either were in this together or were not. I will be patient with the sex thing, but I will be damned if I will deny my feelings for you in every other area. If I want to kiss you then we will kiss, if I want to hold your hand then we will do that. If I want to hug you or do what others do in a relationship then we should have the freedom to experience that. Seriously, what is this life worth if you don't have a reason to live it. I never knew what my reason was before, but now I do. You're my reason Chuck!"

Chuck really at this point did not know what to say. If he didn't feel the pain in his ribs he would have thought for sure he had been transported to some alternate universe in some world a fan fiction writer would have made up. But this was definitely real, and the most beautiful and deadliest woman in the world had pretty much just told him she had real feelings for him. He did not think it was possible for a woman to be that open and honest with him and this had only been two weeks after they met. Really how could he deny the feelings in his heart as he looked over at his protector?

"Sarah, I am sorry if you thought I did not feel the same way. I do and I hope that we can make this work. I really, really want this, but..." Chuck paused as he took a deep breath. He did not want to look at Sarah, but she had been so open with him that he thought she deserved this.

Sarah knew what was coming next as her heart sank.

"Sarah, what you did to me this past two weeks was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You tortured me Sarah, relentlessly I might add. Now I know we are in a much better place now, but I am going to have a hard time forgetting that and to be honest, I am going to have a hard time completely forgiving you for it."

"Chuck, listen to me." She gently kissed him again, finding unusual comfort and peace in his lips. "I can not apologize for something I willing did. If I did that to you again, I would never forgive myself because we are different now, but I am not going to say sorry for what happened." She caressed his cheek as she saw the hurt in his eyes. "But what I am sorry for is that I did not realize sooner what kind of person you are. I am sorry that I didn't allow my walls to come down sooner. You changed me Chuck. Still not quite sure how it happened but you did. Valkrie is still around and I am sure she will be needed but I am your Sarah. Do you understand that Chuck?"

Chuck still could not believe all this was happening. How someone so cold hearted could open up like this and act as if she had a heart of gold. There was one thing Chuck knew and that was he always could see the good in people. Even someone so dark and evil as Valkrie was, Chuck had brought the real girl out of her. He knew without a doubt that he had fallen for this woman in front of him. Torture be damned, he really wanted to be with Sarah.

"Sarah, I think I do understand. But you have to understand there is one thing I need to know before we go any further." Chuck looked down at his hands that were now nervously holding the hands of the very person who had tortured him days before.

Sarah could feel his nervousness and for whatever reason, now she completely understood what butterflies in your stomach actually felt like.

With the most sincerity he could muster, "Sarah do you really want this between us? Do you really want this to work?" Chuck had to ask because he could just not fathom what this all could truly mean.

Sarah paused as she thought back to all the things she had done in her past. All the times where she used to think happiness came from how fast she could break a prisoner. The times where she thought all men were just disposable scumbags that didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her. And where her only comfort came from the weapons that she yielded. Now she was giving up all that for a chance for Chuck to be the one to bring her happiness. For Chuck to be the one to comfort her. Was she really willing to give herself to Chuck? There really wasn't even a doubt as she responded, "I do Chuck!"

Chuck had the biggest smile on his face.

Oh my goodness Sarah thought. That smile needs to be a registered deadly weapon.

With that the two kissed. Not wild or passionate, just a gentle, loving kiss shared by two people that in a million years would not of ever expected to be at this point, doing this exact thing, being in this exact situation.


	11. Chapter 11 Honey

**A/N:** Okay, so much for taking a break. These are a couple of fun chapters I had writing so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Honey**

Sarah had to admit that traveling had been extremely difficult for the past day or so since their unexplainable and crazy admission to one another about their feelings. The driving was not difficult because of uncomfortableness, but because they were constantly stopping for make out sessions. She had never felt this way and it was a wonderful feeling, she just could not get enough of Chuck. Of course she wanted more and there were a couple times it almost happened, but that idiot, I mean Chuck just was so damn persistent in his stance.

Instead of getting angry though, it actually made her like him all the more. She may not have ever been with a man, but she was not an idiot. She had seen plenty of the world and what it is that drives most men. In a crazy way, it actually made her feel special because Chuck was just not going to make their first time not mean anything. It made her feel like she was waiting for her greatest kill, she was so looking forward to the day that Chuck would trust her enough to consummate their relationship. It was her challenge to get Chuck to trust her and she never looses.

"What are you thinking about Sarah?"

Sarah quickly came out of it as she knew Chuck must have been noticing her huge grin. "If you only knew." She winked at him.

"I love it when you smile." Chuck said matter of factly as he returned to his favorite spot which was leaning up against the window.

Could he be any cuter Sarah thought. Sarah did all the driving up to that point, she still would always be in control, but it also did not allow her the freedom she would have liked to be with Chuck. She still had to laugh inside at how disgusted she had always been around men and now she just can't get enough of her nerd. She reached over to touch Chuck's arm.

She frowned when he cringed at first at her touch.

Chuck quickly turned to her and saw the sadness on her face. "I'm sorry Sarah, please don't be upset about that. I still am trying to process this change between us, but it does not mean I want it any less."

He gently placed his hand over hers to reassure her how he felt.

Well, that cringe just reaffirmed to her how far she needs to go to get Chuck to fully trust her. "I understand Chuck. I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to lay your head on my lap you could."

Within a second Chuck's head was nestled comfortably in Sarah's lap.

She ran her hand through his blond curls and smiled. She loved having him lay there. "Were going to get through this. You believe that right Chuck?"

After a sigh, and a prolonged pause. Chuck replied, "I hope so."

"I won't let anyone take you from me. You know that, right?" Sarah stated.

That was one thing Chuck had no doubt of. In a weird way, that statement actually made him a tad uncomfortable. But he still was glad she was on his side now. "That I have no doubt of Sarah."

Sarah was pleased. "Now get some rest Chuck. When we get closer to San Diego we can find one of those Wi-Fi spots and you can make contact with Lisa." She could feel his huge smile on her thigh and that made her smile.

"Thank you!" and with that Chuck finally slept. Later he would realize it was the most restful sleep he had had in 2 weeks.

**{* * *}**

_{Hours Later}_

Sarah did not want to stop, but she knew how much it meant to Chuck. She had found one of those Coffee Shops with the free Wi-Fi and so she pulled into the adjacent gas station not a block away. She stayed there for over an hour, carefully watching the place to make sure there were not any issues.

She had noticed two surveillance cameras and had anticipated where the breaks would be in surveillance.

Once she was satisfied with an escape route and everything was clear, she gently woke Chuck and told him it was time to make contact.

"Now Chuck, I know we are still working on your trust issues but you know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

Chuck just nodded in agreement, excitement finally taking hold of him at the thought of contacting Lisa.

Sarah gently grabbed his chin so they were face to face. "You MUST do exactly what I say. No more gas station incidents, are we clear?"

Another nod.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Now I know this is going to be hard for you." Sarah paused as she had to smile at the thought of what she was about to say. "But we have to display an enormous amount of PDA on our way to, during, and from the Coffee shop. It is the only way to keep us safe."

Chuck smirked, "I think I can suffer through it."

Oh he was so darn cute, Sarah wanted to throw him in the back seat and ravage him, but now was not the time. Her smile and attitude quickly changed as she looked Chuck in the eye. "Chuck, even though I was kidding around, the next hour or so will be very serious. It will seem like I am your Sarah, but Valkrie will be here because that is the only way I can make sure you are completely safe. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Chuck was a little concerned at this and was not quite sure how this was going to work. He remembered last time he kissed 'Valkrie' and that did not turn out to well. He was starting to become really uncomfortable when the thought of talking to Lisa changed that. He also felt one final kiss from Sarah and that even calmed him more.

"Remember, I want this!" Sarah made a hand motion between them. "WE… are what I will fight to the death for! Don't ever forget that."

Chuck could not argue with that and this time he kissed her back. "I'm ready!"

Valkrie shook her head, and grabbed Bartowski's hand as they made their way out of the truck and towards the coffee shop.

Chuck was carrying Sarah's laptop on his side and had to admit, making out with Valkrie was kind of arousing if not scary. She seemed to know the exact moments they needed cover because that was when she would passionately kiss him or hug him tight.

They were at the entrance to the coffee shop within minutes, to the slight disappointment of Chuck. Valkrie dragged him to a table in the back away from the immediate window and away from the few people in the place.

Once seated, she gave the okay to the nerd and like a kid with a new toy, he quickly took out the laptop and powered it up. He was explaining step by step what he was doing like she didn't know how to operate a computer. She felt like slapping him in the head, but did not want to bring unwanted attention. Instead she just hugged him close and acted like it was the most important thing in the world to her.

Chuck was quickly setting up the security features and finally it was time. He took one last look around and initiated the code sequence to alert Lisa he was on.

{"Oh my gosh Daddy, where have you been? Are you okay? What happened? Why haven't you let me know what is going on? I processed the reports of the Government files and thought you were dead. Why would you not contact me?"}

Chuck smiled at his daughters concern. Since he had initiated display interactive mode, they could not communicate verbally, so he quickly typed in a brief summary of what had happened, obviously leaving out the not so pleasant parts.

There was a long pause and no response from Lisa.

Chuck typed _{Sweetie, are you okay?}_

_**{010000010111001001100**_

_**1010010000001111001011**_

_**0111101110101001000000**_

_**1110011011000010110011**_

_**0011001010010000001100**_

_**1000110000101100100011**_

_**001000111100100111111}**_

{_Yes honey I am safe, Sarah is my friend and she is here to protect me._} Chuck instantly felt Valkrie tense at the word friend. Chuck was perplexed; was she really upset about using just friends. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking, but it was Obvious Valkrie was in charge.

{_I need your help though_}

{_Sure daddy, what is it?_}

{_Sarah and I are going to be going to a safe house in Hawaii. I need you to make it look like we are traveling everywhere but there. You can not even tell Grandpa where we are, just let the team know I am safe._}

{_But daddy how long will you be gone?_}

{_Until things calm down here okay. That is why it is most important that you help us okay?}_

{_I will make sure you are safe Daddy!_}

{_Really quick babe, have you found out anything more about your sister?}_

{No daddy, not yet. I am still trying to decipher the information Bryce sent through the Intersect.}

{_Okay sweetie, when we have time, we will work on it together and maybe we can figure something out._}

Valkrie was giving Chuck the look like it was time to end the link.

{_I got to go now baby, but I will contact you when we are safe on the Island. Until that time, please do everything you can to not let the bad people catch us. I am relying on you okay honey?}_

{_Be safe Daddy, I love you!}_

_{I love you to sweetie!_}

Valkrie could not help watching the exchange. At first it was a little creepy but it soon became very touching. But now it was time to refocus.

"Okay Bartowski, I am going to take a piss and then get us some drinks to go. I can trust you this time to stay put, right?"

"Of course." Replied Chuck as he closed down the laptop, thinking to himself that she did not just say she had to take a piss. He went to kiss Valkrie but she was gone before he had the chance. As she entered the bathroom, Chuck quickly brought back up his link with Lisa.

{_"Sweetie I need you to do something for me."_}

_{"Yes Daddy?"_}

{_"I need you to have Aunt Jill help you to retrieve any information you guys can on Project Valkrie, Project Lead Daniel Shaw. Okay?"}_

_{"I will Daddy."_}

{_"Bye sweetie."}_

{_"Bye Daddy."} _ And then he shut the computer down again.

**{* * *}**

As Valkrie was coming out of the bathroom she headed to the counter to order some coffees and chocolate croissants. She immediately noticed the short Brunette talking to Chuck. Instantly Valkrie reached for her knife. She calmed a bit when she noticed the girl must be an employee at the shop.

She had placed her order and noticed that the Brunette was still talking to Chuck. This time she was laughing at something Chuck said and the girl placed her hand on Chuck's shoulder. What the hell does that skank think she is doing? Valkrie was becoming incensed right now. She tried to calm herself and analyze the situation. She knew there was no threat but how could she explain the uncontrollable urge to want to split this Brunette Bitch from ear to ear.

"Maam, your order is ready! Maam, excuse me!"

Valkrie shot her face around to the cashier and the snot nose kid almost ran out of the store he was so terrified at her look. She quickly schooled her expression not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention, but that skank was still all over her Chuck.

She grabbed the drinks and the bag, with the croissants, and stormed over to Chuck's table.

Just about the moment she was there, the Brunette had literally almost hugged Chuck. That was the last straw as Valkrie slammed the food and drinks on the table and in the next instance had the shocked employee up against the wall a knife inches from her throat.

"If I ever see you near my boyfriend again, I will end you. Are we clear?" Valkrie was beyond anger. Her blade was already digging deeper into the flesh of the now crying employee.

Valkrie was loosing it, and she needed to feel the blood from this slut flow over her hands. She did not care about anything at that moment except ending this skank. She was about to slice through the muscles of the neck when a warm calming touch was felt on her arm.

Chuck knew he had to act quick and with true sincerity and caring, he placed his hand on Valkrie's arm and said, "Honey, please don't do this!"

Valkrie did not know if it was the hand, if it was the tone of his voice, or if it was the adjective he used to address her, what ever it was, Valkrie had instantly backed down. Sarah let the waitress go as she turned to Chuck. She could see the concern in his eyes and then, what was that, a smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Sarah was still trying to calm herself, realizing how close she had come to making a huge tactical error, as she noticed the Brunette run behind the counter.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Chuck could not help but smiling. It was forced a tad, because he knew he had to calm the situation, but still, it was amazing that Valkrie would have said that.

After a moment of the _what the hell are you talking about_ look, Sarah realized what she had said when she confronted the whore. She was still amazed at Chuck's innocence that he could always pick up the oddest things in the face of extraneous situations. "Well, do you have a problem with that?" She then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard, turning him in the same motion and pinning him up against the wall.

The two were passionately making out not even realizing their surroundings. Sarah briefly came up for air as she held Chuck's head securely in her hands. "And by the way, what was this Honey stuff? Your not going to be going even more girly on me are you?"

"Sorry about that, it was the only thing that came to my mind…" Chuck could not finish as Sarah once again attacked his mouth.

When they finally broke apart, realizing their predicament, noticing all the stares, and especially the very confused employees that had just gone from petrified to totally confused, Chuck realized he needed to do something real quick.

Chuck rebooted the computer quickly and logged in the code to bring Lisa back online. He quickly instructed her to block all outgoing communication from their current location. He also instructed her to manipulate any other forms of transmission that was involved in this location from getting out. The last thing they needed was a you tube video of he and Sarah making out.

Once finished, he told Lisa he loved her and logged off again.

"Nice thinking… Sweetie" Sarah smirked at this last word.

Chuck just smiled, "No reason to be sarcastic. Like I said, it just came out."

Sarah quickly looped her arm through his as they hurried out the Coffee Shop. "Well, I kind of liked it." Replied Sarah as she continued to kiss him on the way to the SUV.

"Sarah, you do realize Lisa is blocking the surveillance now."

"Well one can never be too careful." Sarah gave Chuck her eyebrow dance and the two laughed together as they quickly made it to the SUV and were on their way.


	12. Chapter 12 Just Three Words

**A/N:** Okay I know a lot of people want to see some interaction between Sarah and Lisa and trust me, it will happen. However, it will be just a few more chapters. There are still some things that need to happen in Chuck and Sarah's journey. It will be coming though.

Even though this was not my favorite chapter to write, it had one of my favorite moments. Wonder if you can guess what is was.

As always, I don't own Chuck or Deadliest Catch, but I do play punch buggy.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Just Three Words**

They were heading to the San Diego shipping yards. They had already dumped the truck for a beat up Cutlass Cierra. Sarah had originally wanted to steal a Volkswagen Beetle that was parked remotely behind a convenience store, but Chuck had insisted they would never be safe in a Beetle. He claimed there was a stupid game people played, called punch buggy, or something like that, and they would always be the center of attention.

Sarah had finally shared the details of her plan with Chuck. They would gain transport on a shipping rig towards the Big Island of Hawaii. Once close enough, they would disembark and commandeer a smaller boat to head over to a small Island off the coast of Kauai. Her safe house was on a secluded beach at the northern tip of the remote Island. Chuck had asked her how she came about securing the safe house on such a remote Island. She had just told him that this was the first safe house she ever had and only used it a few times when she was younger. She had hoped that the Island natives she had hired to watch the house had kept it up but she could not be sure. They would soon be finding out.

**{* * *}**

It was approaching 11:00 at night and Sarah pulled into a bar that to Chuck looked like the owners of the gas station they blew up nights ago had decided to also open up a bar. It made Chuck very uncomfortable to be in this area, he could just tell this was not a place you wanted to be at night.

Sarah put the car in park and turned to Chuck. "Now Chuck, before we go in this place, we need to make sure something is very clear."

Chuck just stared at her, not liking where she was going with this.

Sarah could see she had Chuck's attention. "This place here contains the scum of the earth. I know these places, I have frequented them often." Sarah paused as if that memory seemed like it belonged to a whole different person. "Anyway, these men in here would just as well put a knife in us as they would help us. I am going to have to do some things that might make you a little uncomfortable."

Chuck did not like the sounds of this. He remembered how Jill described some of her missions where she would have to seduce men to get them to do her bidding. Sure he had only been with Sarah for a short time, but the thought of another man touching her just really got Chuck's blood boiling.

Sarah could see the change in Chuck and could tell by his eyes that he was not happy about this. One more of her walls down, she thought. She gently placed her hand against his face. For whatever reason, she found that this comforted him the most, and she really needed him to not freak out. "Remember Chuck, I want US and only us. Nothing is going to change that. You believe me right?"

Chuck did not want to look her in the eyes. "I guess, but I just don't like the idea of other men touching you. Sorry, but that is just how I feel."

Sarah smiled as yet another wall went down. She laughed inside wondering exactly how many walls she had left. "That is so sweet Chuck, but until we are safe on that island. You are going to see me do things that are going to be tough to handle. But you must remember I have chosen you! You are the one I want and nothing will take you away from me."

There is that tone again Chuck thought. "I guess I will just have to deal with it."

Sarah had an idea, "Well, there is one way that might help you remember how I feel when you see me doing questionable things with those scum."

With that Sarah crawled on top of Chuck's lap, straddling him, and started to kiss him passionately. She loved the taste of his tongue as she fought to gain control of it. His hands were all over her back and she loved the way he touched her.

She slowly started grinding into him as she felt his need for her arise also. Gosh he felt so good against her. She grabbed his curly blond hair and kissed him harder as an intense heat started to rise inside her.

Chuck just went for the ride as he fell into the passion that Sarah was eliciting in him. He somehow remained in control but obviously Sarah was out of control as she was grinding harder and harder against him.

She had forgotten everything as she gave into the passion she was feeling. She wanted Chuck so bad right now that nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing in her life time ever felt as good as being with Chuck and she could not control herself. She screamed as the orgasm hit her harder then anything she had ever felt. Her body was literally shaking as the after effects rippled through her. She had Chuck's head tightly held against hers as wave after wave of passion continued to consume her. She felt Chuck smile next to her ear and she quickly backed up to look at him.

"Nice control there Walker." It was a chance for Chuck to take with this kind of joking. He still felt sometimes like he was walking on egg shells, but this just seemed appropriate.

Sarah came back to reality as she realized they were both still fully clothed. What had he just done to her? She could not understand how that kind of passion could happen between two fully clothed people. She had always thought you had to be naked to do these kinds of things. Yes it was new, and Chuck just continued to do things to her that she did not know were possible. Here she sat atop him after feeling something for the first time, and she still could not calm down from that excitement. She could feel too that he was still up for the task.

"Please let me do this for you." Sarah pleaded as she reached down to let Chuck know her intentions.

Chuck barely was registering what was happening as he heard and felt what Sarah was trying to say. He kissed her and held her close to him. Causing her hand to move back to around his neck. Might not of been the best move as she maneuvered his face right into her chest. "Sarah, when we are safe, and we can truly be together, then I will be ready."

Sarah let out a long sigh. "You mean when you can trust me…" She was saddened by this.

Chuck knew she was right, but that was not totally the reason. He really did not want this to end on that note. He gently grabbed her face in his hands and moved her back so he could look at her. "Sarah, that is not the main reason and you know it. Do you believe that I want you? Do you believe that I need you?"

Sarah looked into his eyes and knew that he did want and needed her. Still it pissed her off that he would not give into her.

Chuck could see the struggle going on in her. "Sarah I trust you more now then I ever have and each minute of each hour of each day, I am trusting you more and more. Every kiss, every hug, every hand holding, erases the memory of what happened before. But the memories are still strong for me and I just ask that you give me just a little more time." Chuck kissed her tenderly hoping to portray his feelings for her. "Will you promise to wait for me? I too want US, I want there to be an US."

That kiss wiped away all her fears as Sarah placed her forehead against his. This seemed to be her calming move. "Of course I will wait for you Chuck. Don't you dare think otherwise. I just want to show you how I feel. How I really feel. Over and over and over." She smiled as she felt Chuck shift uncomfortably. "At least someone wants me."

He almost coughed and laughed at the same time. The way she was making him feel was beyond his imagination. "Well, at least I am not going to forget this moment. This should hold me over for a few hours." He gave her his biggest smile.

"Just a few hours?" Sarah seductively joked with him as his smile completely disarmed all her defenses.

She sat there for a few minutes and then let out a huge sigh. "Okay, lets get this over with, and remember Chuck, I am only doing this to get us safely through. Nothing I do will mean anything to me. What we just had was real. At least it was real for me." The last part being said under her breadth.

Chuck swallowed hard, once again those thoughts entering into his head. "Lets just go."

Sarah and Chuck entered the bar and Chuck instantly felt like turning and running. The bikers at the gas station looked like cub scouts compared to the rift raft that was at this place.

Sarah led them to an open table in the far corner. Chuck was not saying a word as she quickly scanned the bar, looking for a good Mark.

Apparently service was none existence as they sat there for a good half hour with no one coming to their table. Chuck however was beginning to be very uncomfortable at all the stares they were getting, or should he say, Sarah was getting.

Sarah placed a gentle hand on his leg and whispered, "Remember the car Chuck…" and then she got up. Her target was already acquired.

Here it goes Chuck thought. He started getting sick to his stomach as he saw Sarah seductively walk over to a table with about 4 hardened looking men. He wanted to scream when he saw one of the men put his arm around Sarah. What he saw next made his jaw drop.

Sarah quickly grabbed the mans arm that was around her and twisted it back behind his back. In the same motion she grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the table.

As one of the other men tried to grab Sarah from behind, she kicked him in the groin, and then shattered his knee cap. The third guy never had a chance as Sarah sent a round house into his jaw, breaking it instantly.

Within a matter of seconds, the three men were laying on the floor unconscious, and the fourth just stared at Sarah, a new found respect in his eyes.

Chuck was still dumbfounded minutes later when Sarah came back to the table.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. Your not upset are you? Remember, I warned you this would happen and if there was any other way, I would have done so. You believe me right Chuck?"

Chuck was still speechless. All he could do was shake his head. All along he thought she was going to seduce the men, not beat them to a pulp. Was it bad that he felt such relief?

"Chuck, look at me. Your mad aren't you?" Sarah could not believe she actually cared so much how Chuck felt about her. Just the thought of him being upset now was driving her crazy.

Chuck began to smile.

This definitely caught Sarah by surprise. "Chuck, what is going on?"

"Sarah, I thought you were going to seduce those men."

"Ouch" Chuck whined as Sarah slapped him in the back of the head.

"Are you crazy, that is just gross. Why would you even think I would do that?" Sarah, folded her arms across her chest, a stern look on her face.

Chuck really had no answer, at least none that made any sense right now.

"You need to get a grip. I told you I chose you. This body is yours, you think I want to trash it up by letting someone else touch your property?"

Chuck had to admit, if there was a bed nearby, he would take her right now. "I love…" Oh my gosh Chuck thought as he quickly shut his mouth. He could not believe he almost just said that. He quickly regained control. "I **love** it when you talk like that." Hopefully he was able to make the save.

Sarah just looked at him. His partial sentence did not go unnoticed. But now was not the time to dwell on this. "We leave in 4 hours. We are to meet on the docks at pier 39. There we will get transportation on the shipping vessel, Cornelius Marie."

They both felt a little awkward at what just happened. Chuck broke the silence, "Sooo what do we do until then?"

"We destroy everything we have."

That sounded ominous as Sarah grabbed his hand and headed to the car. He noticed for the first time Sarah actually lightly swung their hands back and forth. He could have even swore there was a small skip in her step. She really gets off on beating guys up he thought to himself. This is going to be an interesting ride Chuck thought.

Little did Chuck know the last thing on Sarah's mind was what she did to those men. No, her thoughts were on something much simpler but complicated in scope. Her thoughts were on just three words…


	13. Chapter 13 Judge Not

**A/N:** Well the depression now starts with last night being the last episode of Chuck till January 17th. Hopefully, this story may help pass the time a bit.

This Chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I had to split it out. You will understand when you read my Authors notes at the end of Chapter 14. I will get Chapter 14 out quickly though so you can enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Judge Not**

As they approached the freighter, Chuck did not really know what to expect. He was thinking their transport vehicle could be anything from a speedboat, to a trimaran, to a cruise ship. The ship they boarded looked very similar to the large freighter ship at the end of Die Hard III. There were large trailer like crates on the deck and the thing must have been the size of the Titanic. Oops, wrong reference there.

"Okay Chuck, I paid the guy a lot of money to keep our trip here off grid. So in essence, we are stow aways. He was very clear we were to stay below deck in one of the cargo holds." She turned to Chuck to make sure he was listening. He had a terrified look on his face. "What is it Chuck?"

"Nothing good ever comes from people stored in Cargo holds."

"Well I am sure we can find something to pass the time." With that Sarah pulled him quicker along as they walked up the ramp and headed to where they were to meet the guy from the bar.

It was early morning so they really did not run into anyone. Sarah had met with the guy from the bar and he led them down to the cargo hold.

"There is plenty of food and water stored in here and the bathroom is just next door. Sorry, no showers but there are two cots and a few blankets. We will dock at the Big Island in 3 days time. Enjoy the trip." and he was gone, going out of his way to avoid Sarah.

"Well this is nice. Not your typical 5 star hotel but it sure beats the basement…" Chuck realized to late what he had said. He looked to Sarah who had moved to the other side of the room, to where the food and supplies were. "Sarah?"

She did not respond, she just concentrated on checking the supplies.

Chuck knew he better do something. He walked over to her and went to reach for her shoulder. She instantly turned towards him. Chuck instinctively cowered in fear. It was nothing he thought about, it was not that she threatened him, it was just a learned behavior from what had happened the last few weeks.

"Why do you keep doing that Chuck?" Sarah pulled him towards her, trying to get him to look at her.

"I… I… I Don't know why Sarah. Its not like I plan it or do it on purpose."

Sarah was shaking her head. "Do you realize how that makes me feel Chuck?"

Chuck was a little irritated at that. Like how she feels, what about him. "Well gee Sarah, maybe if you would not of hung me up by my wrists and tortured me for 7 days straight."

"Wow Chuck. You know, I get it. You will always hate me, but I just don't understand why you are fine when we are together making out, or touching, or just holding each other. Why doesn't it bother you then?" Sarah was getting madder as she thought of Chuck just using her.

"Sarah, I do not hate you. In fact it is quite the opposite." Chuck lowered his voice at the last part.

"Then why Chuck? Why do you act so passionate and caring for me when we are kissing, but the minute I try to touch you normally or even try to have a conversation with you, you act like I am going to kill you?" Sarah brought her hand to her mouth. "That's it isn't Chuck? You still think I am going to kill you?"

Chuck could not look at the pain he was causing in Sarah's eyes. He did not know how to respond without this getting out of hand.

"Sarah… I am scared of you." There he said it. Now it was all on the table. He really did not know what to expect at this point.

Sarah felt like her heart was ripped out of her body and stomped on. Well, good news she thought, at least she had a heart otherwise this would not hurt so freaking much. She was devastated by his revelation. And the sad thing was, he had every right to be scared. She didn't deserve him. She definitely did not deserve his forgiveness. This was all some crazy idea, her thinking that she could actually have something like this. She was about to leave when Chuck stopped her.

"Sarah Walker, don't you dare think that you don't deserve this. Not exactly sure why you would even want _this_, but I refuse to let you think you don't deserve some kind of happiness." Chuck tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"Damn it Sarah, will you just for once not try to over analyze the situation."

_Me over analyze the situation? Why he has a lot of nerve_, Sarah thought.

"Its very simple if you think about it." He tried to get her attention but it was still no use. "Look Sarah, I don't know a lot. Okay, maybe I do know a lot but the point is I know I want you. I can honestly say I went through hell to be with you, and actually mean it." Sarah did not find it funny but he did not mean that to be funny.

"How many girlfriends can say their boyfriends went through what I did and still found a way to fall for them. And then look at you. You're the most bad ass person around. You could have anyone you wanted and yet you chose me, some skinny ass nerd. You chose me over job, over mission, over your own inner demons. So here we are, together against all odds and sure I have some issues I need to over come, what couple doesn't?"

Sarah looked up to see Chuck. "Seriously Chuck? How many couple's issues are that their afraid their partner is going to kill them?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "Okay, not many. But listen Sarah, that is what makes us special. WE… US… should not be together but yet we are. I promise you that I will fight for US always being US. Its not going to perfect, there are going to be bumps, and yes I need to grow a set. But the worst is behind us. We have found each other. I mean think about this for a second Sarah. What if you were my handler assigned to me by the CIA or something. We would have spent years back and forth, hiding our feelings, you not giving in for the stupid 'greater good'. Would you have rather had years of that suffering, or would you rather have a couple weeks of suffering so we could be together." Chuck was pleading with Sarah. "Please Sarah, we are together now, that is what counts. Everything else is just semantics. "

Sarah knew this was not going to be a normal relationship. But they were not exactly normal people. "Chuck I know you may never believe me, but I will never hurt you like that again. I have already did the long speech, but I am sorry for making you feel like you are now. I want so much to take away your worries. All I can offer is all of me. If that is not enough, then I am sorry."

What was that in Sarah's eyes? Was the lighting playing tricks or were her eyes getting moist? Did he really just make the world's greatest assassin tear up? "Sarah you do not know how much that means to me for you to say that. You will always be way beyond more then enough for me, you are definitely more then I deserve, that's for sure."

This time Chuck bore into her eyes, not allowing any obstacle to come between his feelings for her. He needed her to see his honesty, "Thank you so much for being here with me, for protecting me. I honestly can say I can't live without you." And then she finally let him kiss her.

After the short, heart felt kiss, she hugged him so tight, not wanting to let him go. Her mouth was nestled right next to his ear. "I'm so sorry Chuck. And baby, your 'set' is plenty big enough already."

Chuck smiled, and for the first time in over 2 weeks, he was not scared. Matter of fact, in the arms of Sarah Walker, he was not scared of anything.

_**{Second Day}**_

"So what are we going to do when we get to the safe house?" Chuck had to admit, before the events of the past weeks he would have been going ape nuts by now. If anything, he has definitely learned to be a little more patient and adaptive to his surroundings.

Sarah was sitting on the cot, with Chuck laying down with his head in her lap, another one of her favorite positions. "Well first we are going to get you completely healed. I figure I will need to baby you for at least a couple weeks till your body has fully recovered."

"I like the sound of that."

Sarah gently rubbed his forehead. "Once you are healed, I want to start training you to defend yourself."

"You mean like Kung Fu and things like that?"

"Kung Fu, Tai Kwan Doe, Tai Chi, anything and everything to make sure you will be safe."

"I thought that is what I have you for Sarah."

She reached down and kissed him on the side of his head. "And you know I will not let anyone hurt you. But…"

Chuck could feel her tensing. He turned to look at her. "Sarah? What is it?"

"Well Chuck. I have made a lot of enemies in my line of work. I know everyone wants you, but they want you alive. Me, well me they would just as soon kill and throw out with the garbage."

Chuck hated the look of pain and regret on her face. He reached up to move a strand of her beautiful blond hair over her ear. "I know physically I will never be able to defend you. But Sarah I promise you with everything within me that I will use every ability I have to keep you safe and keep you with me."

She could see the conviction in his eyes. Another huge wall was literally destroyed and shattered into a million pieces as she stared into the eyes of the first person that ever cared for her. Yep, no more walls she thought. It was the first time in her life that she truly knew she would never be alone again. It was also the first time she knew without a doubt what Love felt like. "I love you Chuck!" She did not try to hide it, she did not act like it was a mistake. There was not doubt what she felt, and she would not hide it anymore.

Chuck was speechless. He remembered trying to move his mouth but nothing was coming out. He remembered trying to form the semblance of a reply, but there was a disconnect on the part of the brain that was logical and the part that was emotional. He did not know what to say.

Sarah could sense he was struggling and she really did not care. She did not care whether he felt the same. Actually, without a doubt she knew he did not love her, at least not like she loved him. She was okay with that. Her new mission was to get him to love her like she did, and as always, she never failed on a mission.

"Chuck, I do not expect you to say anything. I just needed to tell you because it is something I have never felt before. You have. You have told others you love them, and you have shared that love. I never have, and I did not want to waste another moment without sharing my love for you, with you."

Chuck still did not know what to say, he was hoping the Intersect could help him out but that was no use. He knew in his heart he cared tremendously for Sarah, but could he really love her? Could he really ever forgive her for what she did? Either way, that was his burden to carry not hers. He was a not a religious man, but he recalled a bible verse when he was a kid. Something about judge not and to forgive everyone. He did not know the exact passage but he knew what it meant.

He made a commitment from that point forward to do all he could to return that love. He would always be there for her and he was more then willing to accept her love. For now, he just wanted to kiss her to let her know how he felt without actually saying it.

From her reaction, he knew he succeeded…


	14. Chapter 14 Heart Warmed

**A/N:** Wanted to thank striker-wolverine1, one of his reviews from chapter 5 inspired the ending of this arc.

I don't own Chuck!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Heart Warmed**

_**{Third Day}**_

Sarah looked over at Chuck who was sleeping soundly in the cot right next to hers. She loved watching him sleep. She realized way before they were a couple how much it calmed her to watch him sleep. She reached over to run her hand through his curls.

She just stared at him thinking of her life and how it has come to this point. She knew it was beyond the scope of this universe that she could possibly love anything, let alone this man. Did she even truly understand what love was? Did she really deserve the right to feel Love? As she thought about it, the only conclusion of why she was all of sudden so emotional with Chuck was that everything was so new to her. She had never felt any of these things before. Honestly, she knew they existed, like air, but she just as much would have thought she would sprout wings and fly before she would ever feel these things.

She thought of Chuck's computer 'daughter' Lisa. She almost had to laugh at how similar both her and Lisa were. It was ironic that Chuck had to program both of them to learn to feel and learn to love. How crazy was that she thought?

She had made up her mind at that point that she wanted to get to know Lisa better. As crazy as it sounded, she knew that Lisa was real to Chuck, and maybe someday Lisa would accept her. After all, they both had something in common. They both loved and cared about Chuck.

She then thought about Chuck's real daughter. She had to admit there was a pang of jealousy at the thought that Chuck and another woman had shared something that he was not willing to give her. She actually started feeling a little angry at what if the woman was still alive. What if Chuck would want her? She quickly put that out of her mind because of the feelings it was eliciting. Even with her feelings towards Chuck's first love, she thought of how happy Chuck would be finding his daughter.

That is when the sadness overtook her. He would never want her around his daughter. Hell, he can barely stand to be around her now without the fear of death. Plus, she knew she could never be anything to his daughter. She might be a protector, no she knew she would be a protector, but would that be enough for Chuck. Would she always feel like the little fat kid always being picked last, when he was around his Daughter? The thought was really starting to upset her. She needed to get away to clear her head.

She knew they should be arriving in Hawaii today and since Chuck was still sound a sleep. She decided to go find out how close they were and to make sure the idiot from the bar did not trick them and they were headed to China or something. She quickly kissed Chuck on the forehead, got dressed and silently went out the door.

**{* * *}**

Chuck awoke moments later only to find Sarah's cot empty. He quickly sat up, holding his side, even though his ribs were feeling much better. He looked around the room, but nothing. He started to panic.

He stood up and rechecked the room all though in theory that was kind of dumb because the room was only about the size of a normal family room. Not to many places for a beautiful tall blond goddess to hide. He checked the bathroom next door but nothing.

He started pacing as his hands began to sweat. He put on his jeans and shirt, and sat down to put on his socks and shoes. He sighed, trying to think of what to do. He absolutely hated not having Sarah here. She had led him and cared for him along their Journey and he had grown accustomed to always having her with him, instructing him what to do, and calming him when needed. But now she was gone.

Chuck shot straight up. Did she leave him? Did she finally have enough of his stupid behavior? He started freaking out. The room started spinning and the walls seemed to close in as he thought more and more that Sarah had finally left him.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find her and plead with her to take him back. He could not live without her, he needed her to keep him safe.

He quickly went out the door. He paused as he tried to figure out where to go. He figured if she was leaving him, she would probably head upwards and so he did, taking the metal stairs to the next level.

He had traveled a few more levels when he saw a light coming from a large room at the far end of the hallway. The room was closed off but he definitely heard noises. What if Sarah is in there? What if she is planning with the other men to kill him? What if she is with the other men?

Chuck suddenly got sick right there in the hallway. Last nights dinner ended up all over the place. He almost dropped to a knee, the pain in his heart was overwhelming. Why would she leave him like this? His head started pounding as he slowly regained his strength and headed to the door. He did not care if she was with other men, he had to tell her how he felt. He had to get her back.

His hand trembled as he grabbed the door handles to the two large metal doors. He could definitely hear men laughing and sounding like they were having a great time. Oh my gosh, what has she done? I have to get my girlfriend back.

With a strength he did not know he had, he burst open the doors and stormed into the room. "Leave my girl… friend…" Chuck could not continue as he realized to late his mistake.

**{* * *}**

Sarah could not find the guy from the bar but she was able to find out that they were very close to Hawaii. She had been gone way to long for her comfort and she needed to get back to Chuck.

She carefully avoided detection as she made her way back to the cargo hold. She could not wait to hold Chuck again and a huge smile spread on her face as she walked through the door to their room. The smile instantly faded as the room was empty.

Sarah instantly switched to Valkrie mode as her spy abilities kicked into over drive.

No foul play, which was good, but what happened to Chuck. She analyzed the situation. His clothes were gone which meant he had time to change and since there was no sign of a struggle he probably left on his own. DAMN IT CHUCK!

She tried to calm down as she thought about what probably happened. Chuck woke up and freaked out because she was not there. Either that or he was making a run for it. Could that really be it she thought? He had finally seen her for the monster she was and was trying to run. Could she really blame him?

She had to find him to tell him again how she felt about him. She had to keep him safe. She went to the corner of the room and retrieved her gun. She checked that her knives were secured on her ankle and she was off.

**{* * *}**

Chuck realized he was in the crapper when he walked into a giant room of about 10 men. The men were scary enough but what added to his horror was the fact it looked like the men had been securing stacks of heroin in the room.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen. I will be going now." Chuck tried to run from the room but was grabbed by the nearest bad guy and thrown back into the room.

"Oh you made a big mistake little man."

Chuck closed is eyes as the beating began.

**{* * *}**

It took Sarah only minutes to find where Chuck had went. She could smell his vomit and noticed the commotion coming from the room at the end of the hall. Without even thinking she ran in the room.

"Hey honey." Chuck forced a smile through his busted lip. He was having a hard time seeing through both his swollen eyes, but he saw the flash of blond hair and new Sarah was back. Luckily the men had not hit his rib area, they seemed to be more head guys. He did not know who he really looked at but he couldn't help himself, "You guys are going to want to run now. My girlfriend is back."

Shots were fired and screams of pain were heard as all Chuck could see was a flash of blond hair dashing all over the place. He had a funny thought of a blond Tasmanian Devil.

He was already on his knees but once the man closest to him, the one doing most of the hitting, figured out what was happening he tried to rush out of the room, slamming Chuck to the floor. Chuck heard a loud crack and then what could only be described as a swoosh and then a very loud thud. He was very close to passing out when he felt the gentle hands of Sarah hold him.

Chuck did his best to turn his face to her, "Sorry honey. I thought you left me. I needed to find you and tell you how much… I… Loooo…" The Intersect suddenly initiated and then Chuck blacked out.

Sarah was holding Chuck so tight her arms were turning purple. She was sitting on the floor, cradling Chuck's bloodied and battered head in her arms, rocking him back and forth. His whole body was soaked in blood, she never thought to check if it was his own or not. She felt for a pulse but was to upset to wait for a proper reading, her mind was telling her the worse, as what she thought should have been a pulse revealed nothing. She did not understand how the Intersect was helping Chuck to recoup, she just assumed he was dead. "Oh my God Chuck, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Then she lost it.

Sarah was not crying because of what the men had done to Chuck, she was crying because this was similar to what SHE had done to Chuck. She looked around the room through her tears and saw the destruction around her. These men were no different then she was. Then she looked down at Chuck's bloodied and battered lifeless form in her arms. She felt like vomiting as the full brunt of what she had done to Chuck hit her at this moment. She screamed. And she continued to scream as her tears started soaking Chucks blond curls. She could not function as she just rocked him back and forth, screaming as if that would rid her of her demons.

Her body was shutting down as every painful emotion was hitting her head on. Every emotion she was feeling was brand new to her and it was causing her body and mind to overload. She didn't know what to do. She knew she could not go on without Chuck. Revenge was not the problem; she had already taken care of those responsible. Except…

She paused as a more rational thought hit her. She actually did not take care of EVERYONE responsible for Chuck's death. No, there was one person still to be held responsible, and that person was herself.

She looked down to her side and saw the black metal of her gun. It was time for retribution as she reached for her gun and placed it against the side of her head. She could never forgive herself for the things she had done to Chuck. She knew without a doubt she could not live without him. Her finger started to apply pressure to the trigger as the guilt was completely consuming her. She had to end this because she would never be able to live ever again without her Chuck.

"I LOVE YOU CHUCK!" That was the last thing she screamed as she gave in and pulled the trigger.

{CLICK… CLICK}

Sarah lowered her head and continued to sob, dropping the empty gun next to her. In her hysterics, she had forgotten that she had already emptied the weapon into the men who lay dead around her.

She had no clue how long she sat there, holding Chuck, when she heard, "I missed you Sarah."

She instantly snapped back to reality as she felt Chuck's warm hand wiping away her tears. Her body literally felt like a turbo blast of air shot through it. Having his hand on her and hearing his voice completely brought her out of her depression. It was like a wave had washed over her, taking away those horrible thoughts of before.

"You know, I tried to warn them you would be pissed. But don't worry, they didn't even hit half as hard as you do." He tried to give her a smile. "It didn't take half as long to recover from those pansies."

She was in complete shock. One minute she was holding a dead Chuck in her hands and trying to end her own life, and now, here is her little nerd cracking jokes. Wow was her life really screwed up.

She quickly regained her senses to process what he had just said. Normally she would have been upset, but having Chuck back would not allow that feeling.

Chuck looked around the room, at least the best he could, "Man my girl can kick some major ass."

How does he always do that? She actually laughed a bit. "Chuck, you are in so much trouble."

"I know. But my boo boos are going to need some tender loving care."

Oh my gosh, I love him so much Sarah thought. "Oh yeah, and who do you think is going to do that?" She was still shaking and the tears were still flowing, but the darkness was completely gone as the brightness of Chuck's smile lit up her entire being.

"I know this beautiful blond woman. I can only imagine what she looks like in a very short nurses outfit."

"In your dreams moron." She gave him a little nudge.

"Not for long honey, not for long." And with that, his smile became even bigger.

Even with his busted lip, that smile could control anything. "Well aren't we feeling a little lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I earned the right to be with the hottest woman on the planet."

"Don't you ever forget that Charles!" And then she lightly kissed him, not wanting to hurt his lips. She immediately got lost in that kiss. All her worries forgotten. She would never leave Chuck. She would never even think of leaving him again. She couldn't now, obviously not even death was going to keep her from him. He was what completed her. He changed her. He destroyed in two weeks, every single wall she had spent a life time building up. Because of Chuck Bartowski, the coldest of hearts had actually been heart warmed. She broke the kiss only to say, "I love you so much Chuck!"

Sarah smiled at the warmth consuming her entire body as she sat there holding the man she loved. She was finally home!

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Just had to say originally I ended this chapter at when Sarah pulled the trigger. However, it just kept eating away at me what the reader would feel like at that cliff hanger. I would have got the update out quick but I just could not let my faithful readers suffer like that. I guess that is why I won't ever be a great story teller. Maybe I should have stopped it there but I just couldn't, I wasn't brave enough.

**A/N:** Well this concludes the first Arc, Sarah's journey. Not sure if I was able to pull it off, but I hope that you were convinced. I know a lot of people said Sarah was to far gone to ever allow redemption. I absolutely, positively, will never believe anyone is to far gone. We all have the power inside to forgive and be forgiven. Love will never be denied no matter what the odds.

The next ARC will be Chuck's journey. It will also contain the search for his human daughter. It will have plenty of Sarah/Lisa interaction also. And you will finally know what led Sarah to become Valkrie.


	15. Chapter 15 I am Valkrie

**A/N:** Not going to say much about this one, as it was one of the hardest for me to write.

I don't own Chuck!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – I am Valkrie**

**{Somewhere in Washington}**

"Nebula Secure"

"General Beckman Secure"

"General, glad to have you on board. Its been a long time."

"Yes it has Nebula. I have missed working with you."

"Well, that is about to change. Did you get me the information I requested?"

"Yes. You asked me who was the best and most trusted the NSA could offer, well that man is Major John Casey."

"Ahh Yes. His reputation is quite impressive."

"He is the best. No Doubt."

"And he can be trusted with Mr. Bartowski?"

"You mean the Intersect?"

"No I do not General, I mean Charles Irving Bartowski, who happens to have the Intersect."

"Well either way, I trust him with my life. He would rather die then betray his country."

"Well if at any time, his country needs him, it is now. Please conference him in."

"Major John Casey, secure."

"Major, we are online with Nebula, the United States Government's most trusted advisor."

"Nebula Maam, very nice to meet you. It is an honor that you have chosen me."

"Major Casey, I take it you know about the Intersect Project?"

"Yes Maam. I have just spent the last few days scouring the jungles of Thailand looking for it."

"Major, there is something you need to know. The Intersect is not an it, it is a human being. A young man named Charles Bartowski who is absolutely the most important asset this country has. Are we clear?"

"Yes Maam. No disrespect intended. I have been so involved with finding the Intersect that it did not dawn on me he was actually a citizen of this great country."

"No problem Major, I just need to be clear from the beginning what is to be expected of you. The President of the United States has given me an Executive order to purge this Country of the scum that has infiltrated our Agencies. Chuck Bartowski will be key to this and his safety and well being is top priority. Are we clear?"

"Yes Maam."

"Good. Now what do you know of Sarah Walker, code name Valkrie?"

"Maam she is the best at what she does. Cold blooded killer, best out there?"

"Even better then you Major?"

"Without a doubt."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Excuse me Maam?"

"I said, can she be trusted?"

"Well. She is a wild card for sure. She does not respect authority and answers to no one. However, if she can be convinced of a cause, there is no one more dedicated."

"We have information to believe the Asset, Chuck, is in her care at this time."

"Sorry Maam, but 'care'?"

"Yes, we have very reliable intel that she is protecting Chuck. That she may even have feelings for him."

_{Silence}_

"Major, how big a problem is this?"

"Maam, if Valkrie is protecting the Intersect, I mean Chuck, and if she has feelings for him, then God help us all."

**{* * *} **

**

* * *

**

They had been at the safe house for only a week so far. Sarah was surprised at how well the small house was kept up. It was really more of a hut then a normal house, with 1 bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. It was partially decorated with just a futon, a small kitchen table with 2 chairs, and then in the bedroom, just a double bed and dresser.

The house was located on a remote part of the beach surrounded by lush forest. The coast line had some of the largest coral and rock outcroppings in the world so this made entrance by sea almost impossible. The island also was surrounded by beautiful mountains and this also added to the security of the safe house.

The entire island was mostly inhabited by a remote Tongan Tribe that did not take to kindly to outsiders. Valkrie had been a legend to the tribe, she was known as the Leather Clad Goddess, and thusly most steered clear of the safe house and the surrounding area. Valkrie had paid a few members of the Tribe to care for the house and to also make sure no one found out about it. She apparently had paid them more then they would see in a life time because they had kept up the house way beyond what she would have thought reasonable. They had even provided food and supplies. The closest market was in the Village which was over 4 miles away, but the house was fully stocked.

Sarah had made sure to pick up a few more supplies and clothing while on the big Island before they made the trek over to the safe house. Chuck had begged her for a Satellite TV and 4g network capable phone. She absolutely refused the Xbox 360 as all the electronics would suck to much power from the generators. She had told Chuck that she does not have cable at the safe house, but he told her that was not why he wanted the TV. He had her pick up a few more electronics that she was not sure what they were for, but he promised her that it would benefit them. He was such the nerd she thought.

Sarah laid in bed with Chuck securely nestled right next to her. She had her arm around him and smiled thinking about how he had acted the first week in the house. She remembered their first night, She told him to take the bed and she would sleep on the futon. He of course was such the gentlemen and insisted they reverse that but she would not take no for an answer. She remembered getting up in the middle of the night to go to the kitchen for a drink of water and accidentally tripping over Chuck who was nestled on the floor right next to the futon.

She had awoken him to yell at him and forced him to sleep on the Futon. She caved in and went to sleep in the bedroom. The next morning when she woke up, sure enough Chuck was laying on the floor right next to her bed.

She laughed to herself at how cute he was. This back and forth had gone on for the first couple nights when finally she realized he needed to be by her. A part of that made her very happy, but then another made her sad that he was that dependent on her. It was her own fault and while she cherished his need for her, it was not fair to him and hopefully his need for her would eventually change into his want for her.

He still insisted on sleeping on the floor, but she promised him that she would be good if he just slept in the bed with her. Okay, so she broke her promise a few times, but hey, what did he expect being that close to him and as usual, it never went _that_ far.

She remembered the other night when she told him about what happened when she thought he was dead. She had debated whether she should tell him but she just did not want to keep anything from him and so she gave in. She smiled thinking about how concerned he was and if she was okay now. He did his best to explain how the Intersect helps him to deal with pain. She did not quite understand it, but she was grateful to anything that was a help to Chuck. Chuck made her promise that no matter what happened, that she would never think about doing that again. Even after all she had done to him, he still held her life in such high regard and would not allow her to think that she did not deserve to live. Plus, he made her promise that if anything did happen to him, that she would take care of Lisa and find his human daughter. She did not want to agree to that, but she knew he would not take no for an answer. By her promising him to do that, she realized it helped in her healing process. It gave her a reason to continue on. He insisted on holding her in his arms that night even though she knew it must have been painful for him. She couldn't think of night where she had a more sound sleep then that one.

She smiled as she looked over at Chuck. His face still had the yellowness from the bruising and a few scars, but it was healing nicely. His shoulder was almost completely better and his ribs were at least well enough where he could move around without discomfort. She had been the consummate nurse maid for him and he had just eaten it up. It was definitely a different role for her, playing the healer instead of the destroyer, but with Chuck, there really was no comparison. She absolutely loved taking care of him. Loved it more then anything she had ever done.

"Hey Chuck, I am going to go for a swim okay?" She had to make sure he knew where she would be. Last time she left without telling him did not turn out so good.

"Your going to wear a bathing suite this time right?" Chuck murmured with his half sleep voice.

"Yes Chuck, I promise to wear a bathing suite this time." She smiled at how embarrassed he was the first time he came down to get her after a swim and realized she was naked. He turned his head so fast and kept his hands over his eyes you would think he had never seen a naked woman before. She loved that about him, he was so innocent.

She herself was not an exhibitionist and actually was very self conscious of showing any skin normally. But whatever the reason, Chuck just made her feel different. She just felt natural with Chuck and with him, everything just felt right.

"You come down in a bit okay? I want you to start swimming and get some strength back." With that she, leaned over and kissed him, then got up to change.

"Sarah, I am going to make contact with Lisa okay? I just want to let her know how I am doing."

Sarah paused. She still did not like the idea of any type of communication, but her nerd had promised her it was secure. He had used the electronic supplies along with the satellite phone and created a communication hub for Lisa and him. It was still limited to certain times of the day as they needed to conserve the generator. "Okay, but don't be to long."

Chuck did not say anything. She could sense there was something he wanted to say. "What is it Chuck?" She stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Do you think you could just say hi to her or at least talk to her a bit?"

While Sarah knew how important Lisa was to Chuck, it was still kind of hard for her to comprehend the whole AI Super Computer thing. "We will see. Now don't be to long, I have a new bathing suite I wanted to get your opinion on."

She saw him tense up.

"Sarah, that really is not fair. You just don't want me to be too long and so you pull out the whole 'I have a new bathing suite' routine. Just classic Walker." He turned to her and smiled.

She winked seductively at him. "Well I could just try it on right here." Sarah begin to take her shirt off.

Chuck quickly turned the other way. "I will keep… well at least the call will be short."

"Don't tease me Bartowski or I am getting back in bed, and I don't intend to sleep."

Chuck was still facing the other way as Sarah's shirt came flying by the bed. "As tempting as that sounds Ms. Walker, if any time it was not a good time to do that, it is now, especially after the image of you in a bathing suite."

"Well your going to see it anyway, why not in our bedroom?"

"Actually that is a good point. But at least on the Beach, there is more room to run away." _Damn it I did it again_ Chuck thought. He quickly turned to see Sarah but she had already left the room. "Gosh I am such an idiot!"

"Yes you are!" Yelled Sarah from the bathroom.

"Argh!" moaned Chuck as he laid on his back, his hand going to his forehead. "Well I guess I just have some making up to do" yelled Chuck, hoping Sarah got the hint.

"Well you shouldn't have made that deal with me." Yelled Sarah as she left the safe house.

Chuck smiled thinking of the deal he made with Sarah while on the way from the burning freighter. Since his foot had continually seemed to make its way into his mouth, Sarah had made a suggestion. She said that every time he said something boneheaded like he just did, he owed her a make out session. At the time, he really did not see the downside so he quickly agreed. Little did he know at the time, that 'Make out Session' really translated to ravage and push Chuck to his sexual breaking point. And oh did Sarah like to push the boundaries, over and over and over…

**{* * *}**

Chuck powered on the laptop and ran the WEP key encryption software. Then he initiated Lisa's interactive mode. Instantly the TV came to life and the distorted picture of his Daughter appeared on the screen.

"_Daddy._" It was all she said but he could tell the emotion behind it.

"Baby I missed you so much. You doing okay?" Chuck was very concerned for his little girl.

_{Silence}_

"Lisa, sweetheart. You know why Daddy has to do this right? At least we will be able to see and talk to each other now."

_{Silence}_

"Lisa Bartowski, talk to your Father right now."

"_Fine!"_

"Excuse me young lady." Chuck could tell she was pouting. "You tell me what you are thinking right this instance."

_"Daddy, I just don't want you being there with that killer."_

"Lisa, you don't understand. Sarah is not…"

_"Daddy I know what she is, she is a cold blooded killer and you are not safe."_

"Honey, I know you are upset, but Sarah has changed. She is not…"

_"She is a killer Daddy, she is a Bad, Bad lady…"_

"LISA that is enough. I do not want you to ever talk about her like that again." Chuck had had enough. He understood his daughters concerns and she had every right to be, but he would not allow his little girl to continue this line of thinking.

"Baby I am sorry to yell. But honey, what have I taught you? You are the greatest part of me and you know how I am and that is how you should be to. We should always be able to forgive others. You know what that means right?"

_"Yes Daddy but I am just really, really upset. This bad lady takes you and you still won't tell me what she did but I know. Then you don't even talk to me and here you are spending all your time with this bad lady and I am all alone."_

So that is the issue. "So Lisa, you're mad cause you think Daddy likes Sarah and would rather be with her and not you?"

_"YES!"_

"Lisa, you must never think that! I do really like Sarah and she has been such a big help to Daddy, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Do you know she has saved my life on more then one occasion?"

_Lisa did not realize that might have been the case. She was able to follow and analyze the reports of their escape but it never dawned on her that the bad lady might actually be helping her Daddy. "I still don't like her."_

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I first met her I did not like her a whole lot either. Just give her some time and I promise you, you will come to like her just as much as Daddy does."

_Wanting to change the subject, "Daddy I did find out a small bit of information on my sister. The handwriting on the death certificate request did not match any of the other requests for that day except for Mommy's."_

"That is great sweetie, how in the world did you figure that out?"

_Lisa was full of pride right now._ _"I have removed all logical boundaries on all my search algorithms. If a flying pink elephant has information, I am not ruling it out. I happened to come across a script for a TV show on one of the major Networks. It was a spy show called Carmichael. Anyway, one of the story lines was the main character was trying to find out information on his mother. He had searched through death certificates and happened to find that even though his Mother's death certificate was legit, the request for the certificate didn't match up. Later he found out his Mother was alive and working as a rogue agent for some Russian terrorist group. Thus, my idea to search."_

Chuck was speechless. He could never be more proud of his daughter then he was right now. "Sweetie, daddy is so proud of you. I love you so much."

_"I love you too Daddy. Thank you."_

"Okay, find out what you can. I am going to need key words or names to trigger the Intersect because Bryce knew something was in there. So continue your efforts honey. I think we are really close." Even with everything else going on, he could not contain his excitement at getting closer to finding his daughter.

Chuck was also anxious to find out about the information he had requested. "Sweetie, were you able to get me that information on Project Valkrie?"

_"Yes Daddy. Aunt Jill uploaded it to me but told me I could not look at it."_

_Why would she do that _Chuck thought. "Okay sweetie. I want you do disconnect for a bit while you upload the information and then I will talk to you after okay?"

_"Okay Daddy. I love you! Here is the file." _Lisa then disconnected.

Chuck sat back as a grainy video started playing. It was very hard to make out but it looked like surveillance from a dark lit room, a basement perhaps. The video skipped a bit and then a young man and a young blond haired woman, appeared on the screen dragging in what looked to be a dead body.

Chuck had a horrible feeling looking at this video. The video skipped ahead and he saw a woman hanging from the rafters of this room. There was a black hood over her head and she was completely naked. It was hard to make out features but he could tell the body was bruised and beaten. She looked to be younger and was just a tad over weight. Then the man and woman came back in and injected the woman with a syringe. Moments later the young lady screamed in pain.

Chuck felt like turning it off, this was too intense. He could not make out the lady assisting the talk black haired man but he could tell that the person looked very familiar. The blond hair and tall leggy form left little guessing at who was doing the torturing. The man and woman continued to yell and degrade their female captor. The Man continued to praise the work of his blond companion.

The video skipped ahead again and this time the two came back in the room and started beating the female again. They were both getting off on this as after some kicks and punches, the two would kiss. He was completely disgusted. Chuck was so enraged that he had been deceived. He heard the man referred to as Shaw and Chuck was very familiar with the female voice addressing this Shaw person. He wanted to throw up as he could tell the two were having sex right in the same room as their prisoner. More continued insults were thrown and as if the physical torture was not enough, the verbal was just as bad.

Chuck was clenching his fists as his heart hurt for the poor young lady being tortured by this male pig and the woman he thought he had finally loved. He still could not make out the face of the female accomplice but the signs were all there. He did not need to see it clearly. He had decided to turn it off when the video skipped ahead again.

This time it showed the prisoner crying uncontrollably. He could not see the tears but could tell by the body and the way it shook. She was still hanging there, beaten almost till the life was gone from her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to shut it off. He was about to click the switch and run away from this place forever when the Man and woman came back into the room. The video was a little clearer and the audio was now much clearer also. They both looked like they were having a grand time.

He heard the man say, "We are almost done with her sweetheart."

Then the female responded, "Why Daniel, I was having so much fun."

Chuck wanted to throw up at the banter back and forth between these two monsters. For whatever reason, he could not turn away as his heart was completely broken. What do I have to loose he thought as he zoomed in on the face of the female accomplice. She finally turned so the camera could get a full view.

Chuck felt his insides split apart as he saw the familiar face of the female working with Daniel Shaw. There was no mistaking; it was his CIA Handler that Valkrie shot at the beach that first day. How could he be so wrong Chuck thought as he began to cry as uncontrollable relief overcame him. He still felt horrible for the tortured young lady, but the relief knowing that this female monster working with Daniel Shaw was not Sarah, was beyond words. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the wooden idiot speak.

"Evelyn, the CIA will have no choice but to promote us once this bitch is finally turned."

This time Evelyn walked right up to the completely broken prisoner. She spit at the body of the prisoner and spoke, "So Bitch, how does it feel that no one cares about you huh. Now, I will ask this one more time and this time, you better get it right! Who… are… you?"

Chuck saw Evelyn grab the hood and rip the prisoner's head back. The hood momentarily lifted to reveal who it was and that is when Chuck saw his worst nightmare. Chuck crumbled to the ground as he saw the matted golden hair fall from the hood. He cut the feed as he heard the broken voice of his beloved Sarah say…

"I am Valkrie!"

* * *

**A/N:** I had originally planned to go into more graphic detail but once again, I was not brave enough. It actually broke my heart to write it even though from the beginning of this story I knew it was coming. Hopefully you were able to imagine the full force of what happened to Sarah. It is still hard for me even thinking about it, but it had to be told. Do not worry though, I think you will really like the next Chapter as it is much more uplifting.


	16. Chapter 16 Dreams do Come True

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews. Apparently the last Chapter hit some nerves as was my intent. I will also say my intent was not to get anyone depressed or stop reading. I can only offer that things are definitely going to be looking up.

I do want to warn you that this chapter might be pushing some rating boundaries.

There is also a reason I have made Chuck's Intersect more "Protective" of him. If you remember in Chapter 1, Lisa injected some of her own programming in the Intersect file. Thus the more protective nature of the Intersect.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Dreams do Come True**

Chuck had never killed anyone in his life. He had never even thought about killing anyone or even wanting someone dead. That was no longer the case as he thought of Daniel Shaw. He had never felt rage before but it was definitely building inside him.

The pain of seeing his Sarah beaten and tortured was still strong and the hatred was consuming him. He wanted Daniel Shaw hung from his tiny testicles and fed to the sharks. Even thinking about that piece of craps lover having her head blown off did not offer any comfort.

He didn't even realize the darkness that was taking over him, the image of them doing what they did to Sarah was too much to handle. He never noticed the Intersect powering up when he was suddenly interrupted by his little girl.

"_Daddy? Are you okay?"_

The Intersect quickly shut back down. "Lisa I can not talk to you right now. I will contact you later."

"_Please Daddy no. I will not leave you."_

"Baby, Daddy is not in a good place right now and I need some time."

"_But Daddy I love you and I want to help you."_

Chuck took a deep breath as his anger was quickly dissipating the longer he was talking to Lisa. He knew he had to keep her with him before he headed down a path that he could not come back from.

"_Daddy, is Sarah okay? Was that video about Sarah?"_

Chuck did not know what to say. "Sweetie, some very bad people did something so horrible to Sarah, that it made a very nice lady turn bad. It was horrible what they did to her." Chuck began to cry again, the sight of his tortured girlfriend just breaking his heart.

"_Daddy please don't cry. I am sorry I said those things about Sarah. I did not know."_

Chuck had to make a decision right now about his relationship with Sarah. Actually it really wasn't a decision anymore.

"_Do you love her Daddy?"_

Chuck's jaw dropped. "Excuse me sweetheart?" He could not believe how connected his daughter was with him.

"_Do you love her?"_

It was no longer even a question for Chuck. "Yes Honey, I love her very much!"

"_Then let me help you with this?"_

Chuck was a little confused, "Help how exactly?"

"_You remember the Intersect Interactive Program I have been working on with Grandpa and Aunt Ellie?"_

Chuck was so proud of her for her work on this project. She had wanted a way to be closer to him and so she was working on a program that would allow her to interact with him without a 'communication hub', almost like a mobile broadband access to the Intersect. "Yes I do remember, how is that going?"

"_Grandpa says it is still about 2 months away from being ready but a part of that program was the ability of the Intersect to help you in your healing process, both mentally and physically. When Aunt Ellie figured out a way to reprogram the Intersect so that the Governor was not needed anymore, that process triggered an idea for me. _

_Well, a year ago when you received that one upgrade that almost killed you, I knew I could never let that happen again. So I decided to add something similar to a Maintenance Software enhancement to the Intersect. Since in essence, your mind is like a hard drive and the Intersect is sort of like an Operating System, I thought why not have a way to keep it running cleanly and smoothly like you do for me. One of those Maintenance ideas was a way that the Intersect could move memory data around, sort of like defragmentation, so that it would not over load your brain, or in some cases, it would reduce the stress of a painful experience. If it got too much to handle, or overheated so to speak, it would do a reboot and cleanup up any problems. _

_I took it a step farther using something similar to Grandpa's Intersect Blocking program. I made a way that once the memory data was moved, an 'emotional rock' could be placed over it so that you could only access the data when you really needed it. Then in place of that data, it would be overwritten with a less painful memory._

_I did not want to wait to give this Maintenance software to you so I integrated it with the your recent Upgrade of 1.0"_

Chuck knew that must have been how he was able to survive the torture and the beatings at the hands of those thugs on the ship. When his mind and body got overloaded from the pain, the Intersect would help him by shutting down, repairing, and then reloading. Was he really so different from Lisa? In a way, that thought made him love his baby girl even more.

"Alright sweetie lets do this." Chuck knew now was not the time for he and Sarah to confront the issue of the video. He had too much work to do showing Sarah how much he loved her to let this issue of the video get in the way. He knew that this could cause problems later but hopefully when that time came, they could face it as a family; Sarah, Lisa, and himself.

"So, how does this work?"

"_Just think of the painful memory, Initiate the Intersect, and concentrate on moving and blocking the memory. The Software should automatically initiate and do the rest, but I will be right here to make sure you are okay."_

"I love you sweetie. Thank you for doing this for me." Chuck completely trusted his daughter. There was not even a shred of doubt that this wouldn't work.

"_I love you to Daddy, and I will try real hard to get along with Sarah."_

Chuck smiled at that thought. The smile quickly faded as the face of Daniel Shaw appeared vividly in his mind. Your day of reckoning is coming scumbag. Anger and rage filled him as he thought of what Shaw did to his girlfriend. He then initiated the Intersect…

* * *

**{30 Minutes later}**

Chuck approached the water where he saw Sarah swimming in the beautiful blue ocean. He was still a bit uncomfortable not wearing a shirt but Sarah had insisted. Less to clean she said.

He stared at her beautiful form, swimming so gracefully in the water. He smiled thinking that this must be what those sailors in the stories felt when they saw mermaids. His girlfriend was absolutely the most beautiful woman on the earth. He could only stare at the incredible image of his Goddess. Just seeing her like this made his mind so clear, removed all doubt, and conquered all fear. He had to laugh a bit at how he felt. He almost felt refreshed; what an odd way to feel he thought.

Reality soon set in as he looked down at his lanky form. Bruises all over, splotches of different colors forming on places not bruised, sporadic hair cropping on his chest and stomach. Why does she want me he thought? He could not understand it?

He knew why Valkrie would want him, he provided her with a means to an end. But Sarah made him feel like he was Zachery Levi or something. There was no way that could be fake, she had nothing to prove. It was not like he would ever go anywhere. As he looked at Sarah who now seemed to notice him, he made a commitment to finally physically get in shape. He really never had a reason before to be so self conscious of how he looked, but now, now was different. He wanted to do this for Sarah. And in the deep recesses of his mind, he wanted to do this so he could beat the living crap out of Shaw.

Sarah knew he was there. Her heart actually fluttered looking over at Chuck standing on the beach. She wanted so bad to run into his arms and make love to him on the beach right then and there. But of course, her nerd was still holding out. Well, she was about to have some fun anyway. After making sure her bathing suite was just right, she slowly walked out of the water towards Chuck.

Now Chuck had seen many wonders of the world. He had seen the Grand Canyon, he had traveled across the Golden Gate Bridge, he had gone scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef, he even saw the greatest movie of all time, Serenity, but not even the greatest wonders of the world compared to what he saw coming out of the water towards him.

Once Chuck was able to get past the beauty of the long silky white legs, the sexy flat abs, the ample perfectly formed breasts, the clinging golden hair to the perfect face, he really noticed the bikini or the lack there of. Really Chuck thought, just tie together some dental floss and it might cover more. But who was he to complain.

Sarah seductively walked right up to Chuck. She could see the effect her suit was having on him and she was playing it to the hilt. She stopped inches from him and placed her warms hands on his chest. She looked up at him as he moved a wet strand of hair behind her ear. She longed for him, she wanted him so bad right now and she put everything in her expression so he would have no doubt.

Chuck really could not breathe right now. He had used in his mind the word Goddess as just a way to describe Sarah, but it never meant more the truth then it did now. She was his Goddess and he was the luckiest man in the world. Looking into her eyes, he knew he loved her now more then any living thing. He thought he had truly loved the woman who bore his child, but that did not compare to the love he had for Sarah. He wanted her, he needed her, she was everything to him. He had to let her know how he felt in the only way Chuck Bartowski could, he would plan something special for her.

"Sarah, will you do me a favor?"

At this point, she knew that she would do anything he asked. She shook her head up and down, her longing so evident in her eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Okay, that was not what she was expecting.

Chuck could see the slight disappointment in her eyes. "Please Sarah, I want to do something nice for you and we have never been on a date."

She was actually a little disappointed and let out a sigh. I mean it was still very romantic that Chuck would suggest that but right now she really only wanted one thing and apparently even that was going to have to wait. Again.

"Sure Chuck. What time should I pick you up?" She playfully punched him on the chest.

"Give me a couple hours after our swim and that should be good." He was starting to get excited.

Her slight disappointment was lessened as she saw how excited Chuck was getting. Well, maybe it will be fun although I know for a fact something else would be a lot of funner, but she would do this for Chuck.

"Alright, lets get you swimming." She was about to turn and head to the Ocean when Chuck grabbed her arm. She stopped to look at him.

"Do you think you could where that Blue Shirt with the white buttons?"

Sarah smiled, "Oh, you like that one?"

"Well, I like them all, but the blue one is definitely my favorite." Chuck pulled her close and kissed her.

Well, if he is going to make me wait, I am going to have a little fun with him. Sarah wrapped her arms around him. Pulling his chest against hers. She could feel his warmth and made a special effort to make sure he felt hers. She smiled as she could see him struggling.

"Not fair Walker." Chuck tried to regain control.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chuck." And with that she pulled him with her into the Ocean.

**{* * *}**

Sarah had to admit she was a little nervous about tonight. She really did not know what to expect and of course she had never gone on a date before. Even though she was still a little upset about the beach incident, or lack there of, she just could not contain her excitement about tonight. She quickly finished the last perimeter check and headed back home.

While Sarah was out checking the perimeter, this gave Chuck enough time to get things setup in his special location. He would have to improvise on some things but he hoped his efforts would be worth it. He knew Sarah was disappointed at their confrontation at the beach, but he would definitely make it up to her tonight. He had everything ready to go. Now he just had to go and get his girlfriend.

When Sarah got through the door, she immediately noticed the beautiful yellow hibiscus and a note on the kitchen table. She picked up the note and it simply read:

"_I will be by to pick my beautiful girlfriend up around 5:30 p.m."_

Sarah looked at the time, that gave her about an hour to get ready. Normally that would be more then enough time, but she wanted this to be a special night for Chuck. She would take extra care tonight.

**{* * *}**

She was sitting on the Futon, anxiously tapping her foot. It was a quarter after five and so she knew Chuck should be coming shortly. She laughed at her metaphor. She was looking towards the door when…

"_You know my Daddy really loves you!"_

Sarah jumped out of the futon and grabbed her knife trying to find the intruder. She realized in a moment who had spoken as she looked over to the TV. "What did you say?"

_"I said you know my Daddy really loves you, duh."_

Sarah could not believe she was about to strike up a conversation with a computer. "Well he sure has a funny way of showing it, or not showing it."

_Lisa was a little agitated. "By not showing it do you mean not plowing your fields?"_

"Excuse me young lady but that is none of your business." Did she just seriously hear that from a computer?

"_Why don't you think my Daddy loves you?"_

"Listen, Liza or Lisa or whatever your name is. I do not want to have this conversation right now okay." Sarah was about to leave the room.

"_Is it because he has not told you?" _

Damn this girl was persistent. "I am not doing this right now. Just go to bed or whatever you do."

"_Why don't you like me? Is it because you are a bad lady?"_

_Where's my gun_ Sarah thought. "Look. I don't even know you and I am not sure now that I even want to know you. Either way, what I feel is none of your business and you need to learn to Shutup okay."

"_I know you don't believe in me Sarah. You don't think I am real do you?"_

Was that sadness in the her voice Sarah thought. This was getting ridiculous. "Lisa it is not that, well maybe it is sort of like that. I am just having a hard time with this. It is still sort of unbelievable to me."

_"Well I hope we can be friends someday. That would make Daddy very happy. And I don't have many friends."_ Lisa then disconnected.

Oh my gosh Sarah thought. Am I actually feeling sorry for a computer? What has Chuck done to me? She noticed Lisa had disconnected. Wow I am such a coward, "Lisa I want to get to know you, I really do. I love your Daddy so much. Just please give me some time." Well there, got that out of the way. Sure Lisa did not hear it but at least my conscious can be cleared.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow. And by the way, Daddy was right, your are so pretty."_

Sarah thought to herself, _I really need to get help._

**{5:30 p.m.}**

Sarah heard a knock on the door and even though she was expecting it, she still jumped. Finally something to take her mind off her recent conversation. Her heart was racing. She tried to school her expression but she was having a very hard time not letting the excitement show. She went to the door and there stood her prince charming.

Chuck could not believe how beautiful she looked standing in the door. She was wearing his favorite blue blouse with white buttons and something that he had never thought humanly possible. She was actually wearing a skirt. She absolutely looked amazing. So this is the type of girl you would take home to meet your parents. It was an odd thought, but due to the past events, it was a huge step in his perception of her.

Chuck was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and pair of jeans. He had carefully made sure his hair was just wild enough that Sarah would love his curls. He reached out his hand to take hers.

"Where are we going Chuck?" Her voice did not hide her nervousness.

"You will see." He smiled as he wrapped her arm in his and led her to the destination he had picked out.

It was actually not that far from their house. He had noticed it from the beach and once when he went on a security check with Sarah. He led her along the beach and then up a ways to a large mountainous out cropping. Sarah gasped as she saw how beautiful it was.

The location was nestled into an enormous rock formation almost like a giant horse shoe. It had a beautiful view of the Ocean and there was a deep blue lake of water of its own, which must be a run off from the waterfall spilling over the top of the huge rock wall. Lush green foliage grew along the rocks up and down the cliff and it just added to the beauty of the water fall that emptied from the cliffs above at the base of the Horse Shoe. Chuck led her just behind the water fall and that is when she nearly gasped at what she saw.

There on the sandy floor, nestled deep within the outcropping was a blanket and some pillows. There was also a basket and spread out all around the sandy floor were the absolute prettiest flowers she had ever seen. It was simple, but yet she had never seen anything more beautiful then this location and this setup that Chuck had done for her.

She turned to him, "Chuck this is so beautiful."

"I hoped you would like it." He smiled and gave her a hug as he led her to the blanket.

She was amazed how he could find such a beautiful place. When she looked out from where the blanket was, she literally almost felt like crying. The back of the waterfall was amazing but looking around it, she saw the beautiful ocean as the Sun was now starting its decent. The way it glimmered off the waterfall, the deep blue pool, and the ocean itself was just incredible.

Sarah smiled as Chuck brought out peanut butter and jelly sandwich's and bottled water. The similarity did not go unnoticed by her. They ate in silence, snuggled up close to one another, both just enjoying this magical moment.

The sun was just starting to set and if she thought the area could not get more beautiful, she was wrong.

Chuck, knowing now was the time, stood up and reached out his hand for Sarah to stand with him.

They both stood next to the waterfall, looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Sarah, nine years ago I thought I met the love of my life. I thought she was the love of my life only because of how destroyed I was when I had lost her. I was completely and utterly wrong."

Sarah was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"I saw you first when you came into the Buy More and I thought even then you were the absolute most beautiful person I had ever seen. You captured my heart at that moment." Chuck looked down as he remembered what happened next. He felt Sarah squeeze his hand, trying in her way to comfort him. "For the next week you tried everything you could to destroy my heart. I had never experienced anything like I did when Valkrie tortured me. I wanted to die it hurt so much."

Sarah tried to pull away, this was not what she wanted to hear. But Chuck held her tight.

"But Sarah, not matter what you did to me, instead of breaking my heart, you just rebuilt it. And I want you to believe me, if I had to go through what I did again, just to be with you, I would do it in a heart beat. I will never go through anything more painful then loosing you, do you understand me?"

Sarah was crying as she shook her head up and down, trying to gaze into Chuck's honest eyes.

"Sarah you are absolutely, positively, without a doubt the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I told you it would take some time before I could trust you but my heart just would not allow me to continue fighting with it. Valkrie, Sarah Walker, whoever you are or will be, I know without a doubt that I love you and will always love you. You are everything I need and everything I want. I will go through hell again if it means you being with me and I do not want to go another second without you knowing just how much I love you."

Not another word was said as Chuck took her head in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he had within him. He could taste the salt from both their tears but it did not matter. Sarah instantly allowed access as the taste of each other drove there passion over the edge.

Chuck even with the pain from his injuries, picked her up and carried her back to the blanket as the sun was now setting. Chuck wanted to make sure Sarah knew this was everything he wanted so he made sure to be the aggressor.

They were naked within seconds and Chuck could only stare at how beautiful she was, his goddess. He laid her down on the blanket and kissed every inch of her. He lingered on her breast the longest but she did not seem to mind as she moaned with pleasure. This was all new to both them but there bodies seem to be on auto pilot. He was on top of her and lifted up to see if she was ready for him. He could tell she was, and so he gently entered her.

He made sure he was careful as it had been a long time for both of them. She instantly stopped him as he first entered her. He could see the slight grimace on her face. He was about to pull out but she would not let him.

"Just give me a second to adjust, okay Chuck." She had never had another man in her and her body was not ready for Chuck's size. She had to calm down a bit and just let her body relax as it adjusted to Chuck.

He waited patiently and if anything it just turned him on even more thinking that he truly was going where no man had gone before.

When she smiled and said okay, he gently slid farther into her. At first, she was constantly stopping him with her knees squeezing against his ribs. He could tell she was struggling with the discomfort. A part of him actually felt like stopping because he did not want to see her in any kind of pain. "Honey I am sorry, maybe we should not do this now."

"Shut your mouth Chuck!" Sarah let out a few quick puffs of breath trying to relax her body. She felt like a Mack truck was being driven inside her and out her throat but she was not about to stop. "Please Chuck, just let me get used to this." She was pleading with him not to give up on her.

His concerns quickly evaporated as she slowly started to grind against him. He could tell she was still very hesitant and so he tried to be as gentle as his hormones would allow, not fully entering her until she was completely ready.

It did not take her long to be ready as she made it very clear she wanted all of him inside her. He did not wait any longer as he let her warmth consume his entire length. She screamed in pleasure or at least he hoped it was as he fully entered her. They both quickly found their rhythm as they made love, true love for the first time.

Being the first time, obviously both did not hold out for long but it was a magical night. As the night progressed, nature took over and their bodies became like one. They did not know how many times they made love, but by the time the sun rose they had only been asleep for an hour.

Sarah was cuddled up to Chuck, her head resting snugly in his chest. This she thought, was now her favorite spot. "I love you so much Chuck." She knew he was asleep, but she had to say it anyway. "I will never leave you baby." She smiled as she used that word. She was so far gone she thought.

Chuck squeezed her tight, obviously not asleep now. "I love you Sarah"

Hearing those three words again meant everything to her. She couldn't help but smile; her dream had finally come true.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a decision to make concerning introducing the video of Sarah at this time. It was either have them confront it together now and battle through those issues. Or, use it now as a way to completely break down all of Chuck's walls, have Chuck and Sarah become closer, then deal with it later. Hopefully you will not be disappointed in the direction I chose.


	17. Chapter 17 Uncondtional Love

**A/N:** This was a fun one to write. Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend and still enjoying this story.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Unconditional Love**

It had been 3 days since that magical night and Sarah still had not come down from her high. She had shot right past cloud nine and was on cloud 69. She was beyond happy. They had made love pretty much non-stop for the past 3 days, pausing to sleep and eat, although last night, the eating took place during.

She had to admit it was a little scary at first because Chuck really was in full control. She had felt and dealt with pain, but he was just too much for her to handle the first couple times. She was so sore the next morning that she sat in the freezing cold pool of water from the waterfall. She did not mind though. This was a type of pain that she more then welcomed. At least on the 4th day of their love making, her body was finally adjusted to Chuck and it was all pleasure now. Oh my gosh all pleasure she smiled.

It was funny Sarah thought, as she laid snuggled up to Chuck. She would have thought the desire to want all of Chuck would have diminished just a tad bit as the days went by. Don't get me wrong she thought, even loosing a little bit of desire still would leave a billion bits more but if anything, the more she was with Chuck, the more she needed him. If he was needy in the beginning for her, she was almost psycho needy for him now. It was scary, but she did not care. She loved him, and would do anything for him.

She ran tiny circles around his chest and just lay there thinking about everything that had happened since she first kissed him in the car. She decided to make her man some breakfast because today would be the day he starts really training. She stealthily got out of bed, put on one of Chuck's shirts, and went into the kitchen.

She had been cooking some eggs when Lisa surprised her…

"_So did you forget your own clothes?"_

Sarah looked down at Chuck's shirt. "Uhh no, I just felt like wearing this one."

_"Well it doesn't fit you very well. Makes you look fat."_

Sarah stuck her tongue out.

_"I saw that."_

"Lisa, isn't it a little early to be giving me a hard time already?"

_"Well, some of us don't get to sleep all day and at night, make funny noises in the bedroom, in the bathroom, on the porch, in the kitchen…"_

"Okay. Okay Lisa, I get your point. Now is there something I can do for you? Would you like some eggs?"

_"Funny moron."_

"Lisa that is not funny. You should not talk to adults like that."

_"You talk to my daddy like that."_

Good point Sarah thought. "Well that is different."

_"How so?"_

"It just is, okay. Now just go, find some code to, to…"

_"To analyze? Dumby."_

"Lisa, that is enough. I am not going to stand here and be disrespected like this." Sarah was starting to get angry.

_"Well you started it."_

"Did not"

_"Did to."_

"I did not Lisa"

_"Yes you did Sarah."_

"Okay now you are just mocking me."

_"Okay now you are just mocking me."_

Sarah walked in to the living room with her hands on her hips. The distorted simulated picture of Lisa did the same with her tongue sticking out. "Oh well that's just nice. You are so mature."

"_I am only eight. What is your excuse?"_

Sarah had to get a handle on this or someone was going in the scrap heat. "Look Lisa. I know you don't like me much because of what I did to your Daddy. I get it, believe me I get it and I understand. But please Lisa, I love your Daddy so much and I would do anything to keep him safe now."

"_So why did you hurt him?"_

Sarah stopped, a feeling of sadness came over her. The emotion a lot stronger then she would have imagined. "Because I was a bad lady and I am sorry. I don't ever want to be that bad lady again."

_"I accept your apology. Thank you Sarah for helping my Daddy." And then she was off._

Okay, that was odd Sarah thought. I really need to work on my Lisa skills. The sadness was still there but instantly it went away as the sight of her Lover coming from the bedroom changed everything.

"Hey Honey. Who were you talking to?" Chuck was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Sarah quickly ran to him and jumped in his arms. Chuck stumbled a bit, not accustomed to the early morning workout, but quickly regained his balance as he kissed Sarah good morning and held her tightly in his arms.

"I missed you so much." Sarah nestled into his neck.

"Uh sweetheart. You were only gone for like 10 minutes."

"Well, it was a long 10 minutes." Sarah lightly slapped his chest. "Now sit down and eat your eggs. We start training today."

Chuck smiled as he lowered Sarah to the floor. "Sarah, you said that yesterday and we never made it out the front door. I mean I got my workout in but I don't think it was the training you had planned."

Oh he was just itching to get it this morning.

"Whaaaaaat?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders, as he then quickly made a dash for the kitchen before Sarah hit him again.

She loved this back and forth. Since the night they made love, he had not flinched or seemed one bit scared of her. She did not know if it was that night because when it came to their love making, he was definitely in charge at least till her body completely adjusted. But she loved that about him. She felt it gave him a sense of pride to know that she was submissive to him during that time.

"Were you talking to Lisa?"

Wow, way to ruin the mood, "Well, her and I are still trying to work out some issues."

Chuck took her hand. "Please try to get along with her for me. Okay?"

Chuck gave that damn Lethal Weapon Look and she had no choice. "Yes dear, I will do this for you."

"Good." Then Chuck began to eat.

Sarah had decided every morning they would go for a mile run. She would need to build up Chuck's endurance because she was positive he had none, well at least not when it came to this kind of training. They would then swim a mile, and after do some Tai Chi to stretch and relax. After the first week of this, she would increase the distances and start on the martial arts training. As long as they did not get side tracked to often, she hoped to have Chuck turned around in no time.

"Okay, lets start our training…"

* * *

**{Later that Night}**

Chuck screamed in pain as he plopped down on the futon.

_Instantly Lisa was online seeing her Daddy's pain. "What did that bad Lady do to you Daddy? Oh I am going to get her good."_

"Lisa no no no. You don't understand." Chuck could barely move a muscle. "Sarah has been training me and I am just sore."

_Lisa thought about this a moment. She stopped the command to have Sarah's name changed to Booby Head. "Are you sure Daddy?"_

"Yes he is sure Lisa." Said Sarah as she came through the front door, carrying their gear from training.

_"Nobody asked you meany face."_

Chuck could not believe Lisa was acting like this. She was almost acting like her real age and not a super computer wiz kid. "Lisa Bartowski, you will not be disrespectful, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, you should have better control over that kid of yours before I teach her a lesson." Sarah was giving Chuck a look.

_"I already learned my ABC's blondie." Lisa replied sarcastically._

"Oh yeah, did you learn what a power surge is." Sarah headed for the Generator.

"Girls will you both please Shut up and Sarah Walker, get your nicely toned butt over here with me." Chuck was very adamant.

Sarah could not believe Chuck had addressed her like that. She marched over to the futon and slumped down on it. Folding both her arms and giving Chuck a pouty look.

"Now Lisa, I want you to apologize to Sarah."

_{Silence}_

"Lisa…"

_"Fine. I am sorry."_

Chuck painstakingly turned to Sarah. "Now Sarah, would you please apologize to Lisa?"

"She started it." Sarah pouted.

_"Did not."_

"Did too"

"_Did not!"_

"Yes you _DID_ Lisa!"

"_No I DID not Sarah!"_

"Are you mocking me Lisa?"

"_Are you mocking me Sarah?"_

"God help me." Chuck said out loud, as he placed a sore hand to his head.

There was a momentary pause as everyone remained quiet. Then as if on queue, they all burst out laughing.

The laughing went on for a good minute as finally Sarah decided to give the Super Computer Kid a break. "I am sorry Lisa. I really do want to be your friend if you let me."

The laughter quickly died down as if EF Hutton entered the room. _"I would like that very much Sarah. And I am sorry for almost changing your name to Booby Head."_

Sarah looked to Chuck, then back to Lisa, and back again to Chuck. Once again the laughter erupted between all of them.

_"I love you" Lisa said._

"I love you too Sweetie. I will talk to you tomorrow." Chuck was hoping he would make it till tomorrow.

_"Bye Daddy. Bye Sarah. Have a good night."_

Sarah was actually touched. "Good Night Lisa. Well that went well didn't it Chuck?"

_{No Answer}_

Sarah looked over to Chuck and he was sound asleep. "Great" Sarah said dejectedly.

Oh well, the price you pay I guess, she thought. She quickly went in and showered and changed her clothes. She came back and changed Chuck into a new pair of underwear and T-shirt. She had a momentary thought as she did so, but decided probably not a good idea right now.

After making sure Chuck was comfortable on the Futon. She grabbed a bite to eat and then cuddled up next to Chuck. I like this she thought as she quickly fell a sleep.

She never noticed the video-conference light on.

_Lisa just stared at her Daddy and Sarah. She had two words that kept trying to run through her emotional programming. She could either choose jealousy or thankfulness. She thought for a moment but it was really an easy decision to make. After all, she was the best part of her father. She chose thankfulness and smiled. Her Daddy was finally happy and so was she. _

_She really did like Sarah. She was testing her of course but she could tell Sarah really loved her Daddy. There was no doubt about that. She was glad she had chosen thankfulness instead of jealousy because it just felt so much better. _

_She focused closer in on Sarah's peaceful face. Something was happening and Lisa was not quite sure what her programming was doing. As she stared at Sarah, a new emotion was working its way into her programming. It was odd because it was not even a choice like all the other emotions. She tried to analyze why the emotion was there but nothing made sense. For once she could not rationalize or evaluate the emotion. It was just there. The emotion was not new, just the way it was uploaded into her being from the programming. She had definitely felt the emotion before, but it was always a choice, well except for once. The only other time this emotion was not a choice, like now, was when she first saw her Daddy. This emotion was Unconditional Love._


	18. Chapter 18 Heart Warmed Part 2

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter but I will have the next ready to go tomorrow. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Heart Warmed Part 2**

**{Week 3 of Training}**

Sarah was so proud of Chuck and how motivated he was in his training. He was now the one waking her up to start training. He pushed himself hard as if he had some extra motivation to succeed.

Sarah also enjoyed their talks. Now the sex was still mind blowing, but she had never had a best friend. It was not even something she comprehended. Even at first with Chuck it was mostly passion, passion, lust, and more passion. But now their relationship was evolving again. They were actually starting to open up at a deeper emotional level with each other. She cherished the conversations they had, especially the walks on the beach at night. They would hold hands and just walk, sometimes talking about the strangest things, but it didn't matter, they were together and that was all that counted.

Her and Lisa had also become a lot closer. She couldn't really explain their relationship because once again, it was new to her. It wasn't really friendship; it was more in a way. Maybe like Sisters she thought. Anyway, tonight is going to be when her and Lisa play Capture the Daddy.

Sarah smiled thinking back to when she was talking to Chuck about Lisa. She had asked Chuck what things Lisa liked to do. He immediately told her how much Lisa liked to play games. One of her favorite was spy games which she always played with her Uncle Bryce. He always took her on missions with him and she just loved it. Besides Halo ODST and Call of Duty, it was one of her favorites.

That gave Sarah an idea. She knew she needed a way to connect with Lisa and she had the perfect plan. The idea of the game would be that Chuck would go hide in the wooded area surrounding the house. Of course he had to stay within a safe distance, but he had to hide. Sarah would then have to be blindfolded and Lisa would direct her, through an ear piece, to find Chuck. It allowed Sarah and Lisa a way to connect on a more trusting level.

It was just about time to play. Chuck was given a half hour lead time and that was already times up.

"Comm Check. Baby Bear, this is Mama Bear, Goldilocks has left the cottage." Sarah laughed at their code name for Chuck. He was not too happy when she and Lisa thought it up but it was their game and he had to play by the rules.

_"Baby Bear online and ready to go."_

"Okay Baby Bear Mama Bear is going dark." Sarah put on her blind fold as she left the house. She was now completely at the mercy of Lisa. She had this horrible thought that Lisa might walk her right off a cliff. Chuck assured her that Lisa would not do that. She had complete surveillance of the area through her Google Maps satellite hack, so there should be no issues.

_"Mama Bear. 10 paces straight forward and then 5 paces at 9 o'clock."_

Sarah went as directed.

"Time check Baby Bear."

_"28 Minutes to Goldilocks eats our porridge."_

"Lets move it."

Lisa and Sarah worked flawlessly together as if they had done this forever. They had already practiced their spacing and directional instructions so now it was all about putting it together in a more stressful environment.

**{* * *}**

"Time check Baby Bear."

_"5 Minutes to go."_

"Okay, Mama bear is going stealth. 1 minute silence, while you initiate terrain heat sensors." Sarah slowly dropped to her knees as she slowed her breathing. She cleared her mind and became one with the environment. She listened for her target.

After a minute was up, "Baby bear, 20 paces, 5 o'clock. Give me a scan and then lets move."

_Lisa was on the edge of her seat, even if she was not sitting on one. This game was way funner then anything she had ever done. "Target acquired. 25 paces, 12 o clock direction. Move Mamma Bear Move."_

"Okay Baby bear, this is all you. Don't let me hit a tree or anything." Then Sarah was running, blindly in the direction Lisa gave her.

_"1 minute Mama Bear, 1 minute."_

Sarah slowly snuck around the tree where Chuck was hiding. He never saw her coming as she grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

"What the…" Chuck could not believe it.

_"Got you Daddy, I mean Goldilocks. Haha, we got you."_

"Good job baby Bear, really good job." Sarah was beyond excitement as she removed her blindfold. This almost felt real and she had a blast.

Chuck was now listening on the ear piece also.

_"That was so fun. I can't believe we did it Mama." Lisa was so happy._

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other.

"What did you say honey?" Chuck asked, his eyes started growing moist.

_There was a moment hesitation. "I… I said we did it Mama Bear." But Lisa knew that was not what she said._

Sarah placed her hand on Chuck and shook her head, indicating to him not to push this.

"I am proud of you Lisa, that was just amazing. We make a good team don't we?" Sarah looked to Chuck hoping this was all right.

_"Okay, I need to check my searches so I will talk to you later. Love you!" and then Lisa quickly disconnected._

"Love you too!" Both Sarah and Chuck said at the same time not realizing Lisa had disconnected already.

Chuck had the biggest smile on his face. "I love you so much Sarah Walker. Thank you for what you have done."

Sarah had a concerned look on her face.

"What is it Sarah?"

"Chuck look. That is your daughter and if anything I have learned, its how emotional you Bartowski's get. She is probably upset, just like you, that by calling me Mamma, she is cheating on her real mom."

Chuck never thought of it like that. "Okay. I will talk to her when we get back. Thank you again." Chuck was actually feeling a little frisky out in the beautiful outdoors. Seeing Sarah in her outfit was really turning him on. "So, how about a reward for finding me." Chuck tried to kiss her.

Sarah stuck her hand up. "Not till you talk to your daughter. Now lets go Chuck." And Sarah was off, pulling Chuck along.

Chuck could not believe that Sarah had stuck up for Lisa like that. Sure he was a little disappointed that she rejected him, but he was so happy that Sarah and Lisa had finally turned the corner in their own relationship.

**{* * *}**

"Lisa, Daddy wants to talk to you."

No reply.

Sarah had decided to do a perimeter check while Chuck talked to Lisa. She wanted to give them some alone time.

"Lisa honey, I really want to talk to you."

_"I'm sorry Daddy."_

"Oh sweetie. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

_"But I feel like I am betraying Mommy."_

Chuck was not quite sure how to handle this. "Lisa, look. It was hard on both you and I not having your real mom around. Trust me baby girl, I get it. But just as I have found a way to Love Sarah, I believe so have you. Please don't feel bad about that, you should really feel great. I know I am so happy that you and Sarah are getting along because I love her so much and I know she loves you honey."

_"No she doesn't. She just puts up with me because she loves you."_

Sarah came bursting in through the door. "That is not true young lady and I will not sit back and allow you to think that."

Chuck gave her a look like '_I thought you were going to stay out of this_' Sarah just shrugged him off not really caring what he thought.

"Lisa Bartowski I do love you and I do care about you. Trust me, I would not say that if I did not mean it. Ask your Father."

Chuck just shook his head.

"Lisa, I mean we make such a good team don't we?"

_"Yeah we do." Lisa said shyly._

"And honey, I know I will not be able to replace your mommy, but I would love to always be your Mama Bear." Oh my word did that just come out of my mouth Sarah thought. I truly have been Bartowskisized.

_"Thank you… Mama Bear." Lisa responded as her distorted image on the screen began to change._

Sarah looked to Chuck for help as she did not exactly know what was happening.

Sarah and Chuck both looked at each other with eyes wide opened as Lisa's image was now displayed clearly on the screen.

She was the most gorgeous blond haired little girl. Her hair was long and had curls all through out. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were like dark Chocolate. She was an 8 year old version of Chuck and Sarah.

_"I love you Mama Bear." And then the image of Lisa blew a kiss towards Chuck and Sarah and then disappeared._

There was only a moment to process exactly what had just happened and then the flood gates opened up. Chuck was bawling and Sarah was not far behind. "She has never revealed herself to anyone Sarah. Not grandpa, Bryce, Ellie, no one." Chuck said through tears of joy.

"But why me?" Sarah held onto Chuck as she cried into his neck.

"She has only shown her self to me once or twice and that was years ago. She used to have reddish hair but now she has blond like yours. I just can't believe it Sarah. This is amazing."

The two lovers just stood there hugging each other. Was it really possible that a Super Computer could elicit this much emotion. A super computer no, but a little girl named Lisa, yes. That little girl may never realize it, but she had just been heart warmed by the great Sarah Walker.


	19. Chapter 19 Just Chuck and Sarah

**A/N:** I am hoping to keep up this update pace. I will admit the reviews are what keep me writing fast and furious. I truly appreciate them. Unfortunately, with this pace, it is hard to reply to the reviews. I try, but sometimes I just don't find the time. I still greatly appreciate them.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, especially the surprise at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Just Chuck and Sarah**

**{Week 5 of Training}**

Sarah had figured it had been almost 7 weeks on the Island. Chuck was improving weekly and had started the combat phase of his training. She was hesitant at first to do this. Most of their combat training had just been basic moves and body conditioning. However Chuck had done so well it was time to start sparring. She was not sure how that would go considering Chuck's emotional state. He had completely healed emotionally and physically from her stupid Torturing, but sparring with her could open up a whole new can of worms.

She had even confided in her Baby Bear on what she should do. Lisa thought that Chuck would be okay and either way, both her and Lisa would help him through it if anything did happen. She hoped everything would be okay as she saw Chuck approaching her from the house where she was standing on the beach.

Oh my gosh was he so much hotter now, if that was even possible. He had actually put on a lot more muscle and he was getting really toned. Their love making had also reached a much higher level and she knew it was because of his gaining more confidence physically. Emotionally they were perfect and so connected it was scary. She loved his confidence, but in a way, it also made her a tad uneasy.

Chuck saw his beautiful girlfriend and was just amazed at how perfect she was. She had done so much to help him and he was feeling so much more confident. He had to admit though he was feeling a little jealous of Sarah and Lisa's relationship. They were completely inseparable. They were constantly teaming up on him and gosh forbid if he ever reprimanded Lisa. He remembered the last time he got short with Lisa and Sarah about ripped him a new one. One thing was for sure, you did not get in the way of Mamma Bear and her Baby Bear.

He smiled. He was so happy right now it was scary. He knew he still had a lot to do. Finding his human daughter was top priority and he was so thankful Sarah had taken up the cause with them. All three were constantly going over data and scenarios that might help find his little girl. They had actually come close when the name of a CIA Doctor, Dr. Zarnow, popped up and Sarah recognized it. There was only basic information in the Intersect and unfortunately, Sarah could not place the project name associated with this Doctor. Either way they were working so well together it was like they had been a team forever.

Lisa had reported that no one had even come close to finding them yet. The FBI was searching in Alaska, Fulcrum was looking in the Sierra Desert, and the CIA was stuck following leads in Thailand. The only group that did not seem to be looking as intensely was the NSA.

As far as his training, he was a little nervous about today. Sarah had told him today they would start sparring. He knew he had come a long way and physically he was ready, he just did not know if he could handle fighting with Sarah mentally. He took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Well is that outfit supposed to distract me or were we going to be working on some other muscle groups today?" Chuck could not help it as he saw how sexy Sarah looked in her workout outfit. It almost looked like someone just spray painted it on her.

"Would you rather me go naked?" Sarah held his face and kissed him.

"Well then I would not be able to concentrate. Its going to be hard enough with what your wearing. And I am not just talking about my concentration."

"Chuck Bartowski, are you trying to seduce your trainer."

"You know I am. Is it working?" He kissed her as he brought her legs up around him, making sure to grab her beautiful butt with both hands.

Sarah leaned back, still securely wrapped around him, "Nice move Bartowski, but that is not part of the training. At least not yet." She winked at him and then after kissing him one more time she dropped back to her feet.

She loved this back and forth but she also knew it was Chuck's way of stalling. "Okay honey, we are going to take this slow but it is something we have to do."

Chuck could not look at her.

"Chuck, please look at me."

"I know this is part of training but we have come so far I do not want to go back to the fear I had before."

Sarah could not resist, as she had to hold him in her arms again. She was rubbing the sides of his face. "Chuck I love you so much. I know what you had to go through, we fought through this together remember. But sweetie, by you getting better at this, I know it will help you mentally. It will give you the confidence to not be afraid."

Chuck shook his head. "So by me fighting with you, that is supposed to help me not be scared to fight with you. That logic seems skewed."

"Sometimes Bartowski you can be such the nerd. You know what I am trying to say."

"Actually Sarah I don't. A part of me, the gentlemen side really does not want to fight with a girl. Okay, that girl can kick the ass of any man a live but you get my drift. Then the boyfriend side of me really does not want to fight with my girlfriend. I don't really see a win out of this."

Sarah was starting to get a little frustrated. "Now listen Chuck, Lisa and I discussed this and we think it is the best…"

"Oh great Walker, using my daughter to team up against me yet once again huh?"

Sarah jokingly punched him but he instantly blocked it.

"Getting slow in your old age Walker?"

"Oh its on now Bartowski."

Before they knew it, they were sparring as if the world championships depended on it. Sarah knew Chuck was pulling some of his punches, okay all of his punches, but she was not. She needed him to be at the top of his game and eventually he would learn the consequences.

Even in Chuck's progression through his weeks of training, he was really not even a close match for Sarah. He spent so much time on the ground, you would think he was training for wrestling. She had to admit though, he never gave up or got discouraged.

They sparred for a good 2 hours until finally Sarah called it.

"Oh thank God!" Chuck said as he bent over, trying everything not to loose the contents of his stomach.

"You okay honey?"

It was amazing to Chuck how she could turn it on and off like this. "Yeah, yeah. Just a little humiliating getting my butt kicked by a girl and then hurling like one." Chuck stood up straight as he tried to stretch his back.

"Oh my gosh baby." Sarah was instantly holding him, gently touching his busted lip and bruised cheeks and left eye. "What did I do to you?"

"What are you talking about Sarah, I am fine. Just a little sore from the exercise but nothing hurts like that."

"Chuck, I can see the cuts and bruises on your face, don't tell me that you are fine."

Chuck held Sarah closer. "Sarah, after all I have been through, do you think a few cuts and bruises is really going to bother me. Trust me, my pride is a lot more hurt then my body is." Not exactly knowing why, he quickly swept Sarah's legs out from under her causing her to be slammed to the ground. He was on top of her in seconds, pinning her arms above her head.

"Now Ms. Walker, I believe you need to get your lunch pail because you were just taken to school."

"I let you, you know that right?" Although she knew that he had completely caught her off guard. He had definitely gotten a lot stronger not to mention a lot faster. "Well my big strong Nerd. Now that you got me in this position, what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Oh I got some moves of my own I want to try out." Chuck dove right into her neck, kissing the spot he found weeks ago that made her go crazy. He still had her hands pinned above her head when he felt her tense and then start to tremble.

"Chuck please stop." She was crying now.

It took Chuck but an instance to realize the position he had her in as he saw his hands pinning hers above her head. He wanted to take a knife and stab it into his own heart as he quickly let her go and got off her. "Oh my gosh honey, I am so sorry for doing that."

Sarah was crying uncontrollably and honestly, she had no idea why. She knew she could have easily broken his grip and she knew that she had been bound by the hands numerous times before. She definitely loved having his body on top of hers, but something about Chuck being the one securing her hands above her head just made her loose it. "Its not you Chuck, its me. I just don't know why I am so upset right now."

He did not know what to do. Should he touch her, should he leave her a lone, should he go jump off a cliff for being such an idiot. What a looser I am Chuck thought. Real nice to have confidence to be some self righteous son of a bitch that doesn't even think of his girlfriend and what she had been through. He was obviously being to hard on himself but this would never happen again. He could have confidence, but it would not take over who the real Chuck Bartowski was.

He was still fighting what to do when Sarah answered him, "Please just hold me Chuck."

Chuck quickly, yet gently lifted her onto his lap and he cradled her in his arms. Her head was securely snuggled into his neck and instinctively he started rocking her back and forth. "I am so sorry Sarah. That will never happen again."

"Baby its okay. I really don't know why I reacted like that. It was just something about my hands being secured like that. I am such an idiot."

"Sarah, don't say that. It is my fault. That is no way to treat any women especially the women I love."

Sarah started to cry even harder. Her whole body was trembling. Chuck had never seen her like this before.

"Sarah, honey, are you going to be okay?"

It took her a bit to compose herself enough to speak through her sobbing. "I can't believe I am this upset. You went through this for how many days because of me. I did this to you and it never dawned on me how you felt. I hate myself for hurting you. I hate myself for thinking I have the right to be upset when you were not even trying to hurt me."

Be calm Chuck thought, be calm. This was not the time to confront this, come on Intersect, do your thing. "Sarah please don't think that. We are through that phase of our lives. I don't ever want to talk about it again. What is done is done and I have forgiven you and moved on. You have every right to be upset and I am just sorry that I was not more thoughtful."

"Chuck I love you so much. Why do you put up with me? You are to good for me." Sarah snuggled back into his arms.

"Sarah, is it okay if we go to our spot?"

"I would like that honey."

Sarah was going to walk but Chuck insisted, "Let me carry you. I need to do this." Chuck waited for her okay, and then lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

They were at their spot and Chuck was holding her behind the waterfall. The sun was once again starting to set. Chuck gently let her stand so he could look at her.

Holding her hands in his, "Sarah, I love you more then anything in this world. And as crazy and illogical as it might be, I know you love me the same." Chuck was beginning to be very nervous and it was obvious Sarah was beyond nervousness.

"Sarah you have taught me so much these past months. I am a much better person all around and its because of you. I used to think I needed you and I still do. But its beyond need right now. I _want_ you so bad it hurts. I _want_ all of you and I _want_ to give you all of me."

Sarah was crying once again but this time it was not because of the previous incident, oh no, this was something much, much more.

Chuck then dropped to one knee and Sarah instantly covered her mouth with her hand. Her tears were uncontrolled as she gasped.

"Sarah, the one thing you taught me is to not waste time and to put your feelings out there for the one you love, so here it goes." Chuck was looking in her eyes, securely holding on to her hand.

"Sarah Walker, I can not go another minute without giving you all of me. I have exhausted everything I can and there is just one more thing I can do. That is give of my self as your husband, for us to become one in purpose, one in love, and one in life. What I am trying to say is, Sarah Walker, will you become my wife?"

Chuck barely had time to finish his last word when Sarah launched her self on top of him, knocking him backwards on to the ground. She was kissing him with a passion he did not know could be obtained. He had to wonder if maybe there were no boundaries on their passion because he would have thought by now they would have been reached.

"Is that a yes, Sarah?"

"Oh my gosh Yes Chuck. Yes I will marry you. Yes. Yes. Yes" And then she was all over him again.

They made love once again in their favorite spot and this time Sarah put everything she had into it. Chuck had decided to throw out his hottie list weeks ago because with Sarah, it would never be fair to the competition. But now he had thought about a Love Making list. Of course just he and Sarah but the list would contain the top ten love making sessions between them. If he had, tonight would have blown the closest out of the water. In the past weeks, they had tried many different things in their love making. Actually sometimes, Chuck was not sure it could be considered love making as opposed to just raw sex. Well tonight it was all about making Love. Just two people brought together to express their love for one another in the most natural way.

It was a night that neither would forget. It was a night that would always give them strength in the toughest times. It was a night that was all about Chuck and Sarah.


	20. Chapter 20 Artemis

**A/N:** Just in case anyone is wondering, I am not from Tonga but grew up with quite a few Tongan friends. They are an awesome people, just don't be their enemy.

I also just would like to say this story has been quite a journey for me. When I posted the first chapter, I almost instantly gave up on it. I received a few PM's and reviews that discouraged me. I realize not every story is for everyone. I was not angry at those that voiced there displeasure, just disappointed in myself.

But as I contemplated just throwing the story out and giving up writing on this site, I received some very inspirational PM's and reviews. Those are what made me reconsider and push forward. Well, I am glad I stuck it out.

I know everyone has seen Authors talk about wanting reviews and such and I am sure everyone gets tired of hearing it. But in my case, it saved this story and has continued to inspire me. Big thanks to all of you.

* * *

**Chapter 20 -Artemis**

**{2nd Month of Training}**

Sarah was laying in bed, looking over at her husband. Could this truly be real? Could the man she loved more then life itself really have accepted her as his wife? She could not help herself as she ran her hands through Chuck's hair. "I love you so much Chuck Bartowski. And I am sorry." She whispered this because she did not want Chuck to get upset that she still felt the need to apologize for her actions when they first met. The only saving grace she had was she knew it was impossible for someone else in this universe to love Chuck more then she does or care for Chuck more then she does.

She admitted to herself she always went to the extreme. Now, her extreme was Chuck and being his wife. Mrs. Bartowski, I like that. Sure the marriage might not be legally binding in the United States, but it was legally binding in their hearts and the Tongan people. It was supposed to be a small affair but apparently, the Tongan people do not know the word small when it comes to weddings.

She was hesitant at first but got so caught up in the traditions and ceremonies of these wonderful people that she could not resist. Seeing Chuck so happy made her forget all her worries. It was amazing how welcoming the Tongan Tribe was but it might have had something to do with the legendary Leather Clad Goddess being married in their tribe. They treated her like a God and thus the same for Chuck. It was an amazing wedding day, or in their case, wedding week. And the wedding nights were even more magical.

She also thought back to how happy Lisa was. Little did she know that Chuck and Lisa had already been working on a proposal plan. Of course it happened a little sooner then expected, but it was just perfect. Lisa was beyond excited, she kept saying this was just like a fairy tale and she was part of it. And she definitely was part of it. As crazy as it still seems to be, they had brought her along through the technology Chuck was able to rig up. She was right there with them through everything. Well, everything except the wedding night.

She was rubbing her hand over Chuck's chiseled stomach. If she had to admit, she sort of liked the skinny nerd look, but the sexy God like physique had its advantages also. Chuck was so much stronger, faster, and better in everything she had thrown at him. He was up to running 5 miles every morning and he was even a stronger swimmer. Even though there was no more sparring with each other, that was something Chuck just absolutely refused to do anymore, they were still able to simulate a lot of the fighting techniques needed.

Although he also refused to use a knife or gun, he did however excel at the bow staff. She had seen many excellent bow staff fighters, her being one herself, but for what ever reason, Chuck was just incredible with it. He handled the staff like he was born to wield it. She laughed thinking about how her little nerdy husband named his bow staff the Staff of Magius. She actually wondered if this helped him be so good at it. Chuck could be funny like that when it came to his nerdisms.

She started to frown though thinking about what was ahead. She knew they could not stay here forever. Chuck would eventually need to find his daughter and she knew how much his Team meant to him. She was not looking forward to it at all because it meant giving up their little piece of Heaven, but she would do this for Chuck. He needed to help his family and the Agencies across the Globe were getting much more aggressive in their efforts to find Chuck. Lisa was becoming too overwhelmed with trying to distract them and it was taking to much time away from their search for Chuck's daughter.

So here she lay, just a short time left of their honeymoon as she liked to call it, and then it was back to hell. She had almost forgotten what it was like before. She had become so accustomed to being the Girlfriend, the Nurse, the Wife, and the Mamma Bear, that it almost sickened her that she would have to become the thing she despised most. It would be the only way to keep Chuck and Lisa safe. She had to be Valkrie again, there was just no way around it. She knew she would never ever hurt Chuck or Lisa, and the world would never be the same if someone tried to hurt the two she loved the most. She just hoped that it would never come to that and that she would always be able to stay within the proverbial line.

"Hey Mrs. Bartowski, a penny for your thoughts." Chuck was caressing her face as he stared sleepily into her eyes.

"I just don't want this to end."

Chuck knew what she meant but still the wording scared him a bit. "Sarah, do you think when everything is done. When Fulcrum is destroyed, the CIA and NSA are purged of the scum that have infiltrated it, and we have defeated the terrorist, that we will be able to live like this in peace."

"Wow Chuck, that is an awful lot to expect. But honey, we will fight together as a family to make sure it happens. I don't know if we will ever have this again, but it sure gives us something to fight for."

"I love you Mrs. Bartowski."

"I love you to Chuck and will you do me a favor?" Sarah kissed his forehead.

"What is that?"

"Please don't ever stop calling me Mrs. Bartowski, no matter what I have to do or who I have to become to keep our family safe. Please don't let me loose who I am and who I want so desperately to be."

"I am not going to loose you Sarah. I will go to hell and back to get you if I need to and you know that is not a lie."

She held him close as if he was her lifeline, which in actuality was the case. "Thank you for saving me Chuck."

The two lovers laid there together not daring to move and loose the moment. Unfortunately the inevitably of life won out and Chuck instructed her it was time to train.

"Okay, I am going to spend some time with Lisa and then I will meet you at the beach." Sarah was already heading to the communication hub.

Chuck laughed as it was funny how the roles seemed to be reversed now. He would not change it for the world, though.

**{* * *}**

"Hey baby girl, you okay today?"

"_Hey Mommy, I missed you."_

"Sweetie I missed you to." Gosh I wish I could go tron right now and give my little girl a hug Sarah thought. Lisa was so beautiful this morning. She had redone her hair like Sarah had showed her the other night and it was just precious.

"Any word on your Sister?"

"_Mommy, I am really frustrated about that. Everything I try always seems to lead to a dead end."_

"We will get there sweetie. I have a few ideas that maybe when we get back tonight we can try okay?"

"_Okay Mommy, thank you. Are we playing Capture the Daddy tonight?"_

"Oh you know it. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Daddy was giving me a hard time because he beat us last time. You should have heard him talking trash."

"_Oh he is in for it tonight. We are going to get him."_

"Damn right sweetheart. Now try to just relax okay. I know you have been doing a lot lately and I want you to just be careful okay."

"_I will try Mommy. I just don't want anyone to find you and Daddy."_

"God help them if they do!" Yelled Chuck from the bathroom. "I love you Darling!"

"_Love you to Daddy!"_

"Okay baby girl, gotta go. See you in a bit."

"_Love you Mommy."_

"Love you to baby. Bye bye." And Sarah threw Lisa a kiss. This sucks Sarah thought as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

Chuck heard the commotion and quickly ran out of the bathroom to find an empty house. He wasn't panicking, but he knew he had to find Sarah.

He found her sitting on the beach with her head in her hands. He cautiously approached her. "Sarah, what is wrong honey?"

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

A million thoughts ran through Chuck's mind. "Your scaring me here Sarah, what exactly can't you take."

She immediately jumped up and hugged him tight. She was screaming into his shoulder as if she was trying to rid her self of some demons.

Chuck held her tight, but to say he was not starting to freak out was an understatement. "Sarah please stop. Please tell me what has got you so worked up."

"ITS LISA OKAY."

Chuck swallowed deep. "Sarah what about Lisa?"

Sarah had to take a moment to control her self. She was not crying, she was just steaming mad. "Chuck, I don't know what it is inside me but the fact that I can not hold Lisa or comfort her is driving me mad. I WANT TO HOLD MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Chuck's fears were replaced by a huge lump in his throat. In a million years he would not have expected that to come from Sarah. "Honey I understand, I want the same but its just…"

"CHARLES NO YOU FREAKING DON'T UNDERSTAND! Something inside me needs to hold her, comfort her, kiss her, comb her hair. I can't take this and I can't freaking figure out why I am feeling this way, but I just can't keep this up. Seeing her looking so lonely on that screen is tearing me apart inside. I have to hold my baby."

Something inside Chuck caused him to almost separate from himself. It was the weirdest thing as if his conscious was trying to tell him something. It was the way Sarah was acting that was digging deep into his soul but he just could not figure it out.

Chuck did not have the answers. He definitely did not know what to do. "I am sorry honey. Maybe it was selfish of me to create her not realizing what this could do to her or others that might love her. I just did it for myself and I guess it was not fair."

Here again Chuck broke down her defenses as only he could. She instantly calmed down seeing his demeanor. "Chuck, what you did was a miracle. You have created a part of yourself and have allowed something a chance to live and feel. That is amazing." She gave him a kiss then to comfort both of them. "I am sorry for overreacting. I am not sure why I am, it is not fair to you or Lisa. I just love you both so much and I guess I am being selfish too."

"I wish I knew what to say Sarah. I just don't know what I can do to make this better."

The two just stood there holding each other, each finding the comfort and strength to go on within each other. "We are going to get through this Sarah, I promise you it will all work out."

"It has to Chuck. I won't let us fail!"

**{* * *}**

Chuck and Sarah had just finished their swim and were sitting together on the beach, looking over the beautiful ocean waves. Sarah had her head against Chuck's muscular shoulder and they just sat there in silence, enjoying this moment of peace.

"You know Sarah, I think this must have been one of Poseidon's favorite places because this place truly belongs to the Gods."

Sarah instantly stood up. "Chuck?"

Chuck was standing right next to her now. "What is it Sarah?"

"Artemis, that is the project associated with that Doctor."

Chuck instantly flashed on Project Artemis. When the flash ended his eyes were wide open. "Oh my gosh Sarah, oh my gosh."

"What did you flash on Chuck?" Sarah could tell this was big, this was really big.

"Lets Go, I need Lisa online now!" and the two were off double timing it to the house.

**{* * *}**

"Lisa bring up all you can on Project Artemis and display when ready. Let me know any codes you may need."

"_Yes Daddy."_

Chuck was pacing back and forth in front of the TV screen with his daughter's simulated persona. Any other time it would have been cute how Lisa portrayed herself searching a computer, but now, Chuck had to know everything.

Sarah was anxiously standing behind the couch, her hand near her mouth. Trying with everything she could to think of someway to help.

"_Okay Daddy. Project Artemis was a CIA effort started back in the 1950's to counter the ever-growing similar projects of the Chinese, Russians, and Germans. It involved orphaned children of superior intelligence trained to become Super Spies. _

_Project Artemis, named after the Greek Goddess Artemis, protector of Children, was responsible for producing some of the greatest leaders and spies the United States had ever known._

_It was not till later that the Artemis project was put on hold as an investigation was made by first President Bush concerning the mistreatment of the children involved and the concerns involved in recruitment. It wasn't till 2001 when the second President Bush, ordered the complete dissolvent of Project Artemis."_

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other as if something was transferring between them.

"_It also states that Doctor Zarnow, who was the lead doctor in the Project, went missing later that year and no word of his where abouts has surfaced since."_

"Lisa, how many other Doctors and agents were involved with Project Artemis at the time of dissolvent?" Sarah asked.

"_10 Doctors and 30 agents."_

Chuck knew exactly where Sarah was going with this, he would not need to flash as he knew Lisa would have all the data. "Okay Baby girl, how many of those Doctors are still alive and accounted for today?"

"_None."_

"Cause of deaths?" Inquired Sarah.

"_Ranges from car accidents, drowning, drug overdose, fatal muggings."_

"Now how many Agents are still alive and with the Agency?"

"_Just two."_

Chuck felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach as he motioned Sarah over towards him. She quickly complied as she held his hands.

"What are their names Lisa?"

"_The first one is Director Arthur Graham who was in charge of the dissolvement. And…"_

"Its okay baby girl, just tell us." Sarah was looking at Chuck. She could sense his whole body tensing up.

"_I don't want to."_

"Lisa what is wrong honey, its okay." Sarah was very concerned right now.

Chuck was clinching his fists as he knew what was coming.

_Lisa finally regrettably spoke, "The second agent is Daniel Shaw."_


	21. Chapter 21 All for One

**A/N:** Finally the confrontation of the video. I bet it is not what you were expecting.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – All for One**

Chuck was starting to loose it again at the mention of that name, Daniel Shaw. He was quickly becoming enraged.

"Honey, what is going on?" Sarah could see the rage building in Chuck. It was something she was all too familiar with herself.

"_Daddy, please stop this."_

Chuck could not speak. The piece of trash, Daniel Shaw, was now involved with the destruction of the 2 most important people in his life and possibly another. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out.

Sarah tried to stop him but he pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled at her and then stormed out of the house.

"_DADDY! Please don't."_

Sarah was completely stunned. She could not understand what was causing Chuck to act like this. It was scaring her. "Lisa, tell me what is wrong with Daddy."

"_Mommy, please don't ask me that. Its just this bad man, Shaw, has caused Daddy a lot of pain."_

"Has he done something to your Dad besides what we know about Project Artemis?" Sarah was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"_He is just a bad, bad man and he has hurt our family so much."_

Sarah was not satisfied, and knew she did not want to push her little girl. Chuck would be the one that would have to explain this. "Lisa I want you to run searches on similarities between the old Artemis facility and any possible new locations. Analyze what was needed in the original facility and try to find any possible matches. Our top priority is finding if Project Artemis is still active and where." Sarah looked to the door. "I will go talk to your Father and then I will be back. Love you!"

"_Mommy please help him."_

Sarah was out the door, she knew exactly where to find Chuck.

**{* * *}**

She found him at their spot but he was standing against the far rock wall, his face against the rock. He did not notice her coming.

"Would you like to explain yourself Chuck? You have an upset little girl and I would… What the hell?" Sarah saw the blood pouring from Chuck's knuckles. She quickly ran to him, holding his cut up hands gently in hers. She could see the blood marks on the rock wall.

"Charles Bartowski, what the hell is going on?" She moved a curl from his face only to see pure hatred and fear in his eyes. She gasped as she was very familiar with that look.

Chuck finally understood what kind of hatred and rage it must take to kill someone. He was on the precipice of being completely out of control. It was at this point the Intersect initiated and vividly displayed an image of his wife on their wedding day. He shook his head violently as his emotions were waging a war. He closed his eyes in an effort to shut down the Intersect. He would not allow this to just be forgotten. He opened his eyes and that is when he saw the look in the real life Sarah's eyes. It then dawned on him at that moment that she probably thought his fear was directed at her. He took a deep breath as he calmed down enough to speak. "Sarah, this is not because of you. I just can't talk about it right now."

Sarah was on one hand relieved but she was not about to let her husband handle this alone. "Chuck, I am sorry but I will not let you suffer alone. You are my husband and I will not allow this to continue. I am here for you, just tell me what this is about." She clutched him close to her.

Chuck lost it being in his wife's arms. Her words meant everything to him and his tears just started flowing. He buried his head in her shoulder and completely broke down.

Sarah held her husband as tightly as she possibly could. She remembered last time she had to do this and just like that time, they were going to make it through, not matter what. "Just let it go Chuck, I am here, Lisa is here, we will always be here for you. We love you Chuck, please let us help you."

How selfish could he be, Chuck thought. Sarah was the one that had to suffer at the hands of this scumbag and here she is comforting him. Chuck knew he had to make a decision that could change everything. Either he told his wife what he knew, or he kept it inside and continued to face his own demons by himself.

He contemplated it for a while and finally decided there could be no secrets between them. He stepped back from his wife so she could see his tear stricken face. "Do you love me Sarah? I mean really, really Love me?"

"Of course I do, why would you even question that now?" Sarah kissed him tenderly.

"Sarah, please just promise me that what ever happens from this point on that we will face it as a family. Please promise me you will not leave me."

Sarah was starting to now freak out. "Chuck there is nothing you will ever do that will make me leave you. Nothing!"

"Just please remember that. Remember what we have been through, and most of all, remember that I love you." They hugged one more time and then Chuck took her hand and headed back to the house.

**{* * *}**

"Lisa, I need you here for this." Chuck had to have his family together for them to overcome this.

"_I am here Daddy, but please don't do this." Lisa was pleading with her Daddy. She did not want to loose what they had._

"We have to do this. We have to face this as a family and we have to be here for Mommy okay." Chuck held tightly onto Sarah's hand. "Remember we Love you okay Sarah?"

"Chuck, just tell me what is going on."

Chuck let out a huge sigh. "Lisa, please initiate edited file Project Valkrie." There was no way Chuck would have let Lisa see the whole video, so he had edited out some of the more vulgar and obscene footage but the basis of what had happened would be evident.

Chuck felt Sarah tighten her grip on Chuck as the video begin.

It wasn't long and he heard Lisa in what could only be described as crying. _"Please Daddy, don't keep playing this."_

The video showed Sarah hanging from the rafters. It showed Shaw and his wife. It showed Sarah getting beaten. And then it showed the ending, "I am Valkrie." And then the video ended.

Sarah was still holding his hand and she was only staring at the screen that now only showed their upset daughter.

"_Please Mommy say something."_

"How long did you two know about this?"

"It was my fault Sarah. I asked Lisa to gather me the information when we were in the Coffee Shop. She did not know what the video exactly contained until now. I viewed it on the day of our first date."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"_Mommy please don't be mad. I love you and I am so sorry."_

Sarah let go of Chuck's hand as she took a deep breath.

Chuck knew this was probably not going to end up well.

Sarah walked slowly to the screen and placed her right hand on the screen. Lisa did the same so her simulated hand was touching Sarah's.

"I love you baby Girl. I am sorry you had to see that." Then she turned to Chuck.

Here it is Chuck thought as he lowered his head to accept what was coming.

"Charles, look at me." Chuck looked up. "So you had to carry this burden by yourself for the last month?"

Chuck almost laughed at such a ridiculous statement. "Excuse me Sarah, but _MY _burden? Are you serious honey? "

"This must have angered you and upset you didn't it?" Sarah now motioned him to come join her.

"Sarah I want to kill him so bad. It destroys me inside knowing what he did to you."

"Chuck you can not let this continue to burden you. This was my burden to bare and I have had to carry it for the past 8 years. But you know what? I am relieved that you showed me this."

"What?" asked Chuck, as he was inches from her.

"Because this just reaffirms that I did not choose to become Valkrie, I was forced to. I can not remember the exact details of what they did to me, but I know now that my nightmares were not just me going crazy." Sarah hugged Chuck with her free arm as she kept her other hand with Lisa.

"I want you both to know that you have saved me. I may not be happy with you guys keeping it from me but obviously I understand why. I love you both so much, and this video just shows the person I am here with you, is the person I really am. This is not just a dream for me. Do you realize how relieved I am?"

"_I love you so much Mommy."_

"I love you too Sarah, I am so sorry for keeping this from you."

The three stood there for a few minutes then Sarah spoke again. "I want us all to make a promise to each other right now. NO secrets, NO lies. We work together and we overcome all obstacles as a family."

_"I will Mommy."_

"Me to sweetie."

"With that said, when I find this Shaw character, I am going to rip his ass apart and shove it down his throat. But I will still be your Mommy and Chuck, your wife. Okay?"

_"Mommy, can I send him a special virus when we find him. I have been working on something just for him."_

Sarah actually smiled. "Of course sweetheart. Chuck, do you have any special requests before this douche bag dies."

"Only that I can be by your side when it happens."

"So are we going to bring down this Artemis Ring and the scum bags that did this to our family?"

_"Together we Bartowski's are going to kick some ass."_

"That's my little girl" Sarah said proudly.

Chuck was not so proud of the language but he had to have his input. "All for one…"

Oh Brother Sarah thought.

"And one for All" Sarah and Lisa both said together.

{* * *}

Sarah decided to have her and Chuck sleep on the futon tonight. She wanted the family to be together. No she needed her whole family to be together.

"Sarah are you sure you are okay?"

"You know at some point, we are actually going to have to sleep Chuck." Sarah was nestled securely in Chuck's arms.

"Will you please just talk to me honey. I feel like you let us off to easy."

Sarah leaned up to kiss Chuck. "Chuck, you have to understand something. I carried that burden by myself and I eventually buried it so deep that the only way to deal with the pain was to deal pain myself. None of that matters now. Love is a strange thing. I honestly don't care about what happened to me back then."

"But Sarah, seriously, how can you say that?"

"Chuck, let me ask you something. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you're my wife, my life is nothing without you."

"Okay, when you were hanging from the rafters and I whipped you with that strap, did you love me then?"

Chuck did not answer.

"Can't you see honey. Love overcomes all. When they turned me, I did not have love, I just had pain and misery and so that is what I turned to. I still am not sure what got me to that point, but I don't think my life was horrible before they took me. So they changed me but they did it through hatred. You changed me through Love and I think you finally saw the real me and that is when you fell in love with me."

Sarah gave him a kiss as she continued, "Don't you feel sometimes now that when you were hanging from the rafters that it was just a dream or some far distant memory? Well that is how I feel now. I mean I know I went through it, I know it was horrible, and I know it almost destroyed me. But that means nothing to me now. You and Lisa are what I really am, not Valkrie."

"That is one thing I love about you Sarah, you never hide your emotions, you just tell it like it is. I couldn't imagine suffering through something like that with someone always hiding their emotions. Thank you for finding me."

"Well I never was a strong believer in fate, but I have to believe there was a higher purpose that brought us together. I guess a love like ours was never meant to be contained."

"So we are going to be heading back soon aren't we?" Chuck held her tighter.

"We have to Chuck. We have to end this evil and hopefully find your daughter."

"Our Daughter, Sarah."

"I love you Chuck… Our Daughter" And then she kissed him more passionately this time.

"_Uhh Mom and Dad, kid in the room."_

Chuck and Sarah quickly separated. "Sorry Honey, mommy just had some food on her lips."

"_Oh just get a room will yah."_ And once again the Bartowski's laughed together as a family.


	22. Chapter 22 Kayla

**A/N:** I will admit this chapter is mostly for fluff and I apologize for it being short. There are some key plot points, but this was just something Charah fun I wanted to do.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Kayla**

Sarah was up early this day and was already down at their favorite spot. She needed some time by herself as she prepared for what was coming very soon. She had already told Chuck where she would be the night before and asked him to give her some time before he joined her.

She was sitting in her favorite spot as she sat behind the waterfall, looking out over the ocean blue. This was the spot where Chuck finally consummated their relationship. She instantly got goose bumps thinking of that night. Her body was reacting on its own remembering how wonderful it was to have Chuck inside her. It may have been a little uncomfortable that first time; her whole body just not used to the kind of passion that Chuck brought out of her, but oh did it feel so great. Chuck was definitely the nourishment her body had craved for so long. It was like they had always been meant for each other. With Chuck, everything just fit perfectly. She smiled thinking of her choice of words.

She then looked to the spot where Chuck turned a very emotional situation into an even more emotional one. This was the spot where he proposed to her. She couldn't help but think that she was truly standing in her very own piece of heaven.

She had given up the continuous thoughts of if this was real or not. She knew this was all real, she knew that Chuck and her were Husband and Wife and she knew without a doubt that they were meant for each other.

However, no matter how wonderful things were now, and if this was heaven, they were about to be thrown back into hell. It was going to be an enormous test for their family, when they have to go back to the mainland, and the repercussions of their actions could affect them for the rest of their lives. It also meant that she would have to be introduced to Team Orion. She was not too excited about that at all.

Chuck and Lisa had been preparing her but she did not like the idea of working with anyone else. She would do it though because she knew how much it meant to her family, but she did not have to like it.

Then she thought of that scumbag Daniel Shaw. She had to be very careful in controlling her emotions because she would not let that jerk further dictate her emotional state. Oh he was going to pay, but he would answer to the entire Bartowski family, not just her. He and Director Graham would never stand a chance.

She had already had Lisa send a secured message to John Casey concerning the current situation. Casey was still a wild card, but she would trust him just as much as she would trust anyone on Team Orion.

So much left to do she sighed. Her spirits were a little down until something changed all that. Her husband was now walking towards her. She couldn't help but get excited. Her heart was pounding through her ears. He still had that affect on her as she stared at his gorgeous body.

He was so tanned and toned now. If she had not been part of his transformation, she would never had recognized him. He still had the blond hair, even though his natural brown was making its way back, but he had continued to let it grow. She refused to let him cut it and now it hung close to his shoulders, still as curly and wild as ever.

As she stared at him, she felt so inferior to him physically. Honestly, she always had. Sure he told her constantly how beautiful she was, but she was not so sure compared to him. He always made her feel like a Goddess and she knew she had started taking care of herself a lot more then she ever did as Valkrie. She looked down at her bikini clad body. Her skin was no longer milky white as the Island sun had caused her to take on a deep tan. Her hair was finally completely back to its original golden blond color and the sun just accentuated it. She had also took on a softer look as Chuck called it. He told her how he loved her body with the softer look. In his own nerdy way, he had said "She no longer looked like a gymnast but a swimsuit model now." Although he never seemed to mind some of her gymnastic moves.

"Hey Honey." He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "You are so beautiful sweetheart. Did I tell you that today?"

"I will never get tired of hearing it." Things were quickly escalating and all though their time for love making would come, she wanted to do something special for him on this last day on their Island.

"Okay Chuck, did you bring our snorkeling gear." She was fighting everything she had not to take him right now.

He could sense her desire for him and didn't want to give up so easily. He quickly swept her up into his arms, having her straddle him again. "Of course I brought the gear but I was hoping we could work on some breathing techniques before we go."

Oh what the hell she thought, I can't say no to that.

**{One hour later…}**

In all honesty, Sarah did not want to go anywhere. She just wanted to make love to him all day right here in their special spot. But, she wanted to do this for Chuck. "Okay Honey, we need to go before it gets dark."

Chuck had to admit he was excited to go snorkeling. He had gone a few times before but Sarah had something special planned and he could not wait.

Chuck threw the gear over his shoulder and he and Sarah took a little hike farther down the beach to where a very large coral reef was just beyond the shore line.

"This is the spot. Lets gear up." The two were geared and heading out to the coral reef.

Chuck was like a kid in a candy store. He had never seen such beauty as they dove and explored this coral reef. All kinds of fish and plant life were everywhere. Each sea creature seem to represent the most vibrant of colors. He was truly mesmerized at the beauty he was around, present company included. Seeing his wife's graceful form swim through the ocean depths almost overshadowed the beauty of the Ocean itself. The two held hands as they explored the reef.

They had come up for air and Chuck removed his Mask as did Sarah. "I can not believe how awesome this is Sarah. I have never seen anything like it. I think I might have even found Nemo."

Sarah splashed him as she laughed at his excitement. "You are such the nerd Mr. Bartowski."

"Well that is why you love me right Mrs. Bartowski?"

Sarah swam up to him so she could hug him close. "Your damn right!" And then they kissed.

Here alone, in probably one of the closest places to Heaven on earth, two lovers enjoyed their time together, reveling in each others loving arms. They would never forget this moment for as long as they lived.

"Sarah, thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for finding me Chuck. I can't imagine where I would be right now if it was not for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much."

As if written as a script from a movie, just at the time they kissed, two Dolphins swam right up to them, playfully splashing them. Chuck and Sarah both could not believe how friendly the Dolphins were. They even let them pet them as the two Dolphins swam playfully near them. The scene added to an already magical moment.

They dove for a while longer, still playfully interacting with their new friends and then it was time to go.

Sarah stopped by the house to quickly say hi to Lisa and then they grabbed the food basket and headed back to their spot.

Of course it was their favorite meal, peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and they both just laid on their blanket holding each other close, each feeding the other and just enjoying their time together.

They had decided to sleep out under the stars tonight. They had just finished there 3rd round of making love, it was night time and they just lay there staring off into the night sky.

"I am sure going to miss this place Sarah." Chuck had his hands behind his head while his wife was in her favorite spot, nestled securely in his chest.

"I want to ask you something Sarah."

"What is that Chuck?" She could tell this was important to him.

"If we would have a child, what would you want to name her?"

"Come on Chuck, you know I could never be a mom." Sarah did not want to talk about this. It just brought up to many regretful thoughts.

"Did you ever think you would have been a wife?"

Damn him for always making a good point. "Well, until I met you, wife was not in my vocabulary."

"So why would you think you couldn't be a mom to our children. You already are to Lisa."

"Yeah but that is different…"

"How so?"

She really could not answer that. "It just is Chuck. I just don't want to talk about this now okay."

"Well, if my opinion means anything to you, there is no one in this world I would rather have as a mother to my children then you."

She really did not want to cry but her little moron does it again. He just can't settle for awesome amazing Husband, oh no, he has to go for God like Legendary Super Hero Husband. "Fine, you win Chuck. If it was a girl, besides Lisa, I guess I would pick Kayla. If it was a boy not even a choice, Chuck Jr."

"I like the name Kayla. That is one of the prettiest names I have ever heard. Kayla it is then."

"Uh Chuck, do you know something I don't?" Sarah was looking at his big oh smile.

"No, just creating another happy memory to hold onto. Luckily I have been able to create a lot of happy memories with you recently, Mrs. Bartowski." He leaned down to kiss her.

"That we have Mr. Bartowski, that we have."

* * *

**A/N:** This ends the 2nd Arc as we prepare for the "Hell" arc. The next Arc is the last one and will wrap everything up. Its going to be quite a ride.


	23. Chapter 23 Awesome

**A/N:** And now it begins. Thanks again for the reviews and hope you enjoy. I don't own Chuck!

Sorry if this triple posted, I had some trouble with website not updating correctly. Hopefully this is fine.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Awesome  
**

Chuck and Sarah were standing at the front door to Chuck's old family house. The journey from their Island home was uneventful and very somber. If there was a world record for the longest time holding hands, they may have just beat it. They needed to hold each other as much as possible because they knew what was coming.

"Whew. Okay, here we go. You ready Sarah?"

She reached up and kissed him, holding the kiss for as long as she could. She brought his head down to hers as their foreheads rested upon each other. "Remember I love you Chuck." And that was all that was said as Chuck entered the code to get into the house.

He was leading Sarah into another room in the house and then flipped the switch in the proper sequence. The floor opened up and they walked down into Orion's Lair.

They just rounded the corner only to find the barrel of Jill's gun pointed directly at Sarah's head.

"Your going to want to lower that gun bitch before I take it and put a cap in your ass." Valkrie was seconds from taking the gun when from behind another weapon was aimed at her.

"Your not taking anything from my wife Blondie." Bryce had maneuvered directly behind Valkrie who now stood right between he and Jill.

"Guys, put the guns down before someone gets hurt." Chuck was pleading with Jill and Bryce.

"Don't worry Chuckster, were not going to hurt her… well at least not yet. We just have some questions." Jill had a look of anger in her eyes.

Chuck just lowered his head. "Guys, I was not worried about Sarah…"

And then in a flash Valkrie spun around grabbing both guns, twisting them upwards almost snapping the wrists of the hands holding them. In the blink of an eye she had Chuck safely behind her as each of her hands now held a gun straight out. One pointing at Bryce and the Other at Jill.

"Now if this is how you treat your friends wife, then we are out of here. I don't need you pathetic fools to help me and Chuck.

"Sarah Walker, that will be enough." A grandfatherly voice came from ahead as Orion came forward. He had to admit, he was impressed. Jill and Bryce were some of the best and Sarah just disarmed them without a thought.

Orion walked up to Sarah and stuck out his hand. "Sarah, I would like to thank you for protecting my son and bringing him safely back to us." He then motioned to Jill and Bryce. "Unfortunately, they are not as forgiving as I am. But please understand, it is because they care so much for Chuck."

Sarah did not acknowledge his hand. "If they cared so much, they should have never let him get captured. And don't ever call me Sarah Walker again, its Bartowski."

"Sarah please." Chuck placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Charles!"

Jill and Bryce both looked at each other. Well it was obvious who wore the pants in this relationship.

_"Mommy!" Lisa came online and called out to Sarah._

Instantly her guns lowered as she saw the video screen with her baby girl on it. "Hey honey, were home."

"_I missed you Mommy. Did you meet Uncle Bryce and Aunt Jill?"_

"Well. You could say we are just getting to know each other." Sarah gave a threatening look to both Jill and Bryce. Then in a flash she had disassembled both their guns and threw them at their feet as she walked over to talk to her little girl.

"Don't say I did not warn you bone head!" Chuck punched Bryce in the arm.

"Jeez Bartowski, you really know how to pick them." And then the two best friends hugged each other tight.

"Damn I missed you Bro." Bryce was trying to hold back the emotions.

"Me to buddy, me to."

Then Jill came over towards Chuck, she was still obvious quite pissed at Miss Blondie. "Well Chucky, where is my hug and kiss." This was obviously said a little too loud.

Chuck just stuck out his hand but Jill went right pass and hugged him tight. "Uh Jill, not a good idea"

"Oh sweetie, its okay, where is my…" She never had a chance to finish as Valkrie came charging by, grabbed her securely by the arm and pulled her out of range of Lisa.

"Listen you brunette skank. You ever touch my man again and I will rip both your arms out and shove them down your throat." Valkrie was not fooling around now.

"Oh lighten up Blondie, I was just having fun." Jill's air was knocked out of her as she was lifted off her feet and slammed up against the wall.

"You have fun with your husband and I will have the only fun with mine. Are we clear?"

It was no longer fun for Jill as she saw the hatred in Valkrie's eyes. "Yes we are clear."

"Good, I think we will get along just fine." And with that, she let the brunette drop to the floor as she headed back over to Chuck.

She grabbed Chuck by the back of the head and kissed him deeply, ignoring everyone in the room. It was definitely one of her more passionate kisses and she even heard Lisa in the background say "Go Mom!"

When she was done kissing her man, she looked to the group and asked, "Any questions?"

In unison they all responded, "Nope, were good!"

{* * *}

* * *

**{Back in Chuck and Sarah's Private Quarters}**

"Honey you do realize you may have went just a tad over board. Jill and Bryce were just trying to protect me."

"Oh I saw how that Brunette skank was trying to protect you alright."

"Really Sarah, its going to be like that." Chuck was hugging her but she would not kiss him.

"Don't think your getting off that easy. I saw how you hugged her back." Sarah had her stern look now.

"Babe, you know this body only belongs to you. Jill had her chance…" Mouth meet foot, Chuck thought.

Sarah maneuvered out of Chuck's arms rather forcefully. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean Charles?"

"Nothing babe, it was a long, long time ago but I never felt anything for her. She was always just a friend to me."

Sarah had one hand on her hip and the other in the air telling Chuck just one damn minute. "Uh, Chuck. What exactly happened a long, long time ago?"

"Come on Sarah. She was just trying to be nice to me after I lost my child and, well she tried to be a little too nice. But I just never felt anything so instead, I put everything into trying to get her and Bryce together and the rest is history." Chuck was trying to put on his best charm but he could tell Sarah was very angry.

"Well I hope they have an extra room, because you are not sleeping in here with me tonight." Sarah was bundling up his clothes to give to him.

"Uh, I am not going anywhere. Wife!" Chuck threw the clothes back on the floor.

"Oh yes you are, you can go stay with that skank for all I care." Sarah tried to push him out the door but he just grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"I am sleeping with my wife tonight and every night for the rest of my life and I will be damned if you are going to kick me out." He not so gently grabbed her head and kissed her.

She tried to resist but there was no way she could last long when Chuck turned on the Bartowski charm. "Now I want to make love to _my_ wife because I Love_ her_ and I want to show _her_ how much I want to be with _only her_."

"Oh Chuck…"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Team Orion Meeting – 2 Hours Later}**

The stares were evidenced all around.

"You guys could try to keep it down, this ain't some hourly hotel you know." Jill was obviously peeved after spending the last two hours listening to the screaming and moaning coming out of Sarah and Chuck's room.

"I mean jeez Chucky, you should start your own religion as many times as your name was praised." Bryce winked at him.

Sarah just sat proudly on Chuck's lap, her arms securely around him even though there was an empty chair right next to them.

"Do you think we could actually get this meeting started? We have a lot to cover." Orion was sitting in front of his computer typing away as he brought the Team to order.

Sarah and Jill were still eying each other down, but Jill had to turn away as Sarah kept seductively kissing Chuck's neck and cuddling as close as humanly possible to him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jill exclaimed as she turned away.

"Okay, Team Orion, now that Chuck is back, we will be working closely with the top brass of the NSA. This has been sanctioned and approved by Nebula so I expect your full cooperation." Orion could see Sarah about to say something.

"The NSA has assigned one of their top agents, a Major John Casey to work with our team."

Chuck was about to flash, but Sarah was distracting him to much. He never caught the full name of the agent.

Bryce quickly stood up. "No way. How do you expect me to work with that guy?"

Sarah could not believe of all the people in this world, Team Orion had actually recruited the one person she has ever worked with. Maybe this Team was not a bunch of Morons after all.

"Bryce, I understand that the Major was the one that shot you but he was just doing his job. Hopefully there will not be any hard feelings."

Sarah actually laughed.

"You find me getting shot funny?" Bryce was not too happy as he looked over at Sarah.

"Calm down princess. I am just shocked you are alive. You should feel lucky, if Casey wanted you dead, you would be dead." Sarah was still smirking.

"Will you please behave?" Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Listen to your boy toy Blondie…" Bryce never finished as Sarah jumped up, grab the back of his head, and slammed his face into the table.

"You address him as Chuck or my husband. Don't ever disrespect me or him again, we clear?"

"Damn it Chuck. Can you please get control of your slu… your wife?" Bryce was grabbing his nose as Jill had her arm around him. She was reaching for her Gun, but Sarah's gun was already in her face.

"Please, just give me a reason." Valkrie was anxious for a fight.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Chuck had had it. He was not going to continue to let this get out of control. "Mrs. Bartowski, I love you, but will you please start acting like my wife and not some out of control assassin. Please?" Chuck quickly lost his bravery as he saw Valkrie's eyes.

Chuck then turned to his two friends. "And will you two please show some respect for the woman I love. This is my wife, not some two bit hooker I picked up off the street." Chuck quickly looked to Sarah, "And no I have never done that before. Anyway, if you two can not accept her as part of this team and start showing some respect, then I am leaving. Are we clear?"

Bryce was steaming mad. "Excuse me Chuck, but are you saying that you would leave your family for some cold blooded killer that might I remind you tortured you for 7 days straight."

Chuck had to hold Sarah back as she was about to shoot Bryce right between the eyes.

"Bryce, for the love of God shut your pie hole. I love you guys, you know that and I would never do anything to hurt my family. But understand I love Sarah with all my heart. She is my wife, my friend, my protector, and my everything. I will not allow you or Jill to continue to treat her like this."

_"Me either" demanded Lisa as she now came online._

Sarah instantly lowered her gun.

_"She is my Mommy and we are a family now. Will everyone please start acting like it."_

Sarah actually puffed out her chest at the pride she was feeling for her Husband and Daughter at how they had defended her. She would not let there support go to waste. "I apologize for not being more supportive of my team members."

Chuck about fainted and Sarah just smacked him as she noticed his uncontainable surprise.

"_Uncle Bryce and Aunt Jill, don't you have something to say to my Mommy?"_

"Fine, I am sorry." Bryce said reluctantly as he rubbed his nose.

Jill would not give in though. "I will work with you, but you will never be part of this Team in my eyes."

Deep breaths, deep breaths Sarah thought. "I guess that will have to do then." That was not to hard thought Sarah as she accidentally kicked the closest chair, causing it to hit Jill in the side. Fortunately, no one noticed, well no one except Jill.

"Okay, now that our family counseling is through, its time to get down to business." Orion brought up the image of Daniel Shaw and Director Graham along with some other documents.

Sarah and Chuck both froze at the site of what was on the screen. Even Bryce and Jill had forgotten their anger at Sarah as it was now redirected to those on the screen.

"These two men are Team Orion's top priority. It has been revealed that they are the main players of a new Organization out their called the Ring. If we thought Fulcrum was bad, this new Ring makes them look like a charity organization. Both men are double agents. Jill please report on Daniel Shaw."

Jill sat up straight, "Daniel Shaw, aka Scumbag, code name Splinter, is Langston Grahams right hand man in this organization called the Ring. Shaw and Langston were both responsible for Project Artemis and on a personal level, Project Valkrie. When Chuck's lovely wife splattered the brains of Shaw's wife all over the beach." Jill paused as she gave a nod towards Sarah. "He literally had gone insane. It is rumored that he has downloaded the Rings version of the Intersect and is on warpath to find Valkrie and Chuck. He is definitely not someone to mess with."

Orion played some video footage of Shaw's rampage. "He leaves no prisoners and is as ruthless as they come. However, it is rumored that each day he becomes more insane. His mind just can not handle the Intersect."

Chuck could barely watch the footage and Sarah just stared blankly at the screen, holding Chuck's hands as tightly as she could.

"Next we have the leader of the Ring, Langston Graham. He is by far the main target for two reasons. One, he is letting to many Ring Agents into the CIA where now it is almost overrun and two. Well two is the biggest reason of all." Orion brought up a picture of 3 various size facilities.

"In one of these facilities, we believe Graham is running project Artemis. And from all the data we can verify, it is believed that Chuck's daughter may be a patient there."

Sarah was already up standing, rechecking the sights on her weapon. "Give me the addresses of these facilities."

"Just slow down Sarah we can not go running in there blindly. We need to plan this out." Orion said.

"Fine, you talk with your team, think of nice cozy little plan, meanwhile I am getting our daughter out."

"Our Daughter?" Jill said sarcastically, "That is quite a leap don't you think?"

Sarah looked to Chuck as if to say, 'do something or the bitch dies'.

Chuck stood up. "Jill do we have a problem? My daughter is just as much Sarah's as my own. Sarah is my wife, she is part of me and we are as one. And when my wife says she is going to get _our_ daughter, then either support us, or get the hell out of our way. Is that clear enough to _everyone_?"

"Sarah, please just give us a couple more days to plan an affective attack. Let Casey get here and let Lisa figure out which facility it is. Once those things happen, then the full force of our Team will go in there and get _my_ Granddaughter out." Orion turned to his son. "And Charles while I understand your passion and your desire to support your wife. Neither of you will continue to disrespect the team that puts their life in danger daily to make sure you are safe. Sarah, do you even realize that Jill was almost killed gathering the intel on Daniel Shaw? Not to mention Bryce was shot just to bring this information to Chuck? So when it comes to finding Chuck's Daughter, we are all invested equally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Repeated Sarah, actually with a new found respect for her Father in law.

"Yes Dad, I am sorry." Replied Chuck.

"We are going to get her back but we are going to do it as a Team. We may not all share the same last names, but we are all Bartowski's, and Bartowski's just don't fail."

The meeting went on for a few minutes more. Lisa was already trying to infiltrate the security systems in the facilities trying to find any information. Orion informed Chuck that Ellie and Devon would be down shortly to over see the next upgrade of the Intersect.

"This one is no joke Charles. I have made some major modifications along with the assistance of Ellie and Lisa. This new Intersect will be like nothing you have felt before. I will worn you it might cause you some severe pain until your body adjusts, but judging by the training that Sarah has put you through, I have no doubt you will be able to handle it."

* * *

**{Back in their room}**

Sarah was pacing back and forth.

"Honey we are going to go get her. I just need my new upgrade and once the NSA guy gets here, things will start moving along."

Sarah just kept pacing.

"Sarah, did you even hear me?"

"What? Oh sorry, yeah I love you too." Sarah came over and kissed him and then went back to pacing.

"Sarah what are you so nervous about?" Chuck was puzzled, he had never seen her so frazzled.

Sarah stopped to look at him. "In about 10 minutes I am going to meet your sister. What the hell do you think I am nervous about?"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Ellie was holding Devon's hand so tightly he did not even think it was awesome. "Babe, your going to have to calm down."

"Devon, I can't. You know how long it has been since I have seen my brother. Then to find out he was tortured by this monster." Ellie was obviously upset.

"I know babe, but she also saved Chuck and brought him back to us. That has to mean something."

Ellie put her hand to her head. "That's just it Devon, I don't know whether to hate her or love her."

"Just be yourself when you see her. One thing I know for sure, Bartowski's are good people and you have a heart of gold. Just remember that." Devon gave her a hug as they walked down into Orion's lair.

Ellie had so many emotions running through her head as she approached Chuck and Sarah's room. Would she want to kill Sarah, forgive her? What if Sarah tried to kill her or Devon? Was Sarah just manipulating Chuck into thinking that she loved him?

She was standing right outside their room when she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She barely knocked once and Chucked opened it up and swept her up in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Ellie, I missed you so much." Chuck was starting to tear up being back in the arms of his sister.

Ellie had long sense lost it at the mere touch of her baby brother. She held onto him as tight as humanly possible.

They hugged for what seemed like hours when Ellie stepped back to get a good look at Chuck. Borrowing a phrase from her husband, Chuck looked Awesome. She could not believe the change in him. And his eyes, what was that in his eyes? She had not seen that shine or that smile in almost 9 years.

"Ellie, there is someone I would like you to meet." Chuck stepped back as he allowed Ellie access into the room where Sarah was standing in the corner. "This is my wife, Sarah Bartowski. This is the person that…" He never finished as Ellie swept passed him and grabbed Sarah into her arms.

At first Sarah was not sure if she should defend herself but soon realized there was no ill will. She did not know what to do as Chuck's sister continued to hug her. Ellie was bawling and Sarah was starting to allow the emotion of this moment catch up to her. She was still strong, but just like Ellie's brother had done, the walls were quickly coming down. She had to smile inside, Ellie was just like Chuck except with Lady parts.

"Thank you for saving my brother, Sis!"

Damn those Bartowski siblings. She was not sure why she was filled with such emotion again. She did not cry but she was coming darn close. She didn't know if it was the forgiveness in Ellie's arms, the thankfulness in her voice, or the fact she just realized she had a sister. What ever it was, she once again felt love from another Bartowski and it was an incredible feeling.

Chuck was standing with his arm around Devon, looking at his wife and sister. He could not believe what he was seeing. He had to admit, a part of him thought Ellie might go Kill Jill on her but as always, the Bartowski heart won out. He was so relieved, he was speechless.

He looked over to Devon who looked at him, and in unison, they both said, "Awesome!"


	24. Chapter 24 I See You!

**A/N:** Once again, I appreciate the reviews, sorry if you did not like the last chapter.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – I See You!**

**{Training Gym}**

"Bryce, why are you so nervous man? You know you can kick my butt all over this mat. Besides, my recovery from the upgrade was not as bad as we thought." Chuck was lacing up his gloves and making sure his shoes were tied properly.

Bryce was looking around the fitness center as if he was expecting a terrorist attack. "I just don't want your Psycho wife coming in here thinking I am hurting you. Last thing I need is to get shot again."

"Don't worry man. She was always encouraging me to spar and since I wouldn't with her, you're the next best thing. Besides, she asleep."

Bryce looked nervously around. "Are you sure she is a sleep?"

"Oh yeah, I wore her out if you know what I mean." Chuck gave the bro eyebrow dance.

"You truly are a moron you know that?" Bryce shoved him onto the center of the mat.

"Them fighting words young grass hopper." Chuck danced around the mat, slapping his boxing gloves together.

"Bring it Klingon scum." Bryce was moving closer to Chuck, waiting for an opening.

"And you call me the moron?" Suddenly the Intersect initiated. Chuck was amazed at the detail of how to fight was coming through the Intersect. Chuck quickly shut it down. Sorry Intersect, no cheating with Bryce, I want to do this on my own. Then the two attacked.

Bryce was way quicker then Chuck anticipated as he sent a round house left followed up by a straight jab to the face.

Chuck quickly recovered as he blocked and sent an upper cut into the jaw of Bryce.

"Man you hit like a girl Bartowski. Didn't your wife teach you anything?" Another jab to the face followed by a right hook. This caused blood to start dripping from Chuck's left eye.

"Speaking of hitting like a girl. Grandma Bartowski could hit harder then you." And then Chuck feigned with a left and met Bryce square in the jaw with a right, sending the smaller man stumbling backwards.

"What's the matter Bryce, not much to say now?"

"Oh its on"

The two had been sparring pretty hard core for about an hour when Jill walked in the fitness center. She was dressed in her skin tight workout outfit and went out of her way to get the boys to notice her.

Chuck and Bryce had both removed their soaking wet shirts long ago. Jill couldn't help but marvel at how cut Chuck was now.

"Come on honey, beat his ass." Jill yelled at Bryce. "Show him how a real man does it." She was just rubbing it in now.

Chuck was not even close to being winded but it was obvious Bryce was not used to this kind of training. While Bryce might be the better fighter, he was not used to fighting for this long. His endurance was definitely lacking compared to Chuck.

Chuck was bleeding from a cut just above his eye and a laceration to his lower jaw. His lip was swollen and his right eye was bruised. Bryce was amazed that Chuck could keep going. It was like the pain was not even fazing him.

"You had enough yet Nerd?" Bryce was hoping to end this for he too was suffering from his own cuts and bruises.

"Just getting started…"

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Sarah as she stormed into the fitness center.

"Oh shit…ocki mushrooms" Bryce exclaimed as he ran out of the center, quickly followed by his wife.

Sarah marched right up to Chuck and whipped out her knife.

"I'm in trouble." Whimpered Chuck as his wife cut off the laces to his boxing gloves and threw them on the floor.

Sarah could see the injuries and was looking for Bryce to cut something of his off.

"Sarah. Darling, remember how you wanted me to spar?"

Sarah spun around on him. "Seriously Chuck, right after the upload of the Intersect. And why did you happen to do this when I was sleeping? Huh Mister?"

Chuck reached out to hug her but she held him at arms length.

"Answer me now Charles."

"I didn't want you to worry." Chuck lowered his head, not able to look at his wife's face. "I did not expect it to go this long and Bryce really was a gentlemen. He never hit me hard at all."

Sarah stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Damn if he did not look so hot with his shirt off and the sweat glistening off his body.

Chuck could see that Sarah was looking at his chest and stomach. Now is my chance as he took a deep breath and stretched his muscular arms behind his head. He knew she could not resist the guns.

"Now Mrs. Bartowski, you were saying how mad you were?" Chuck walked up to her and lifted her up into his arms. "Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"

Sarah swallowed hard as she could not seem to find the words to form a coherent sentence. She could not believe how turned on she was right now. "Make love to me, now Chuck!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he gently kissed her they both kneeled down on the mat. Chuck lifted her shirt off as he was slowly began kissing along her neck. Sarah tilted her head back as the feel of Chuck's soft lips against her skin were to much for her to handle. She laid back on the mat, as she pulled Chuck to her.

He worked his way down her chest as he made quick work of removing her pants and panties. He was on top of her, looking down at how beautiful she was when for what ever reason the Intersect initiated. Instead of the normal information associated with a flash, this was more instructional information just like before when he started fighting with Bryce. He retrieved the entire data from the renowned Kama Sutra Ultra Edition, the biography of Casanova, and the training video, 100 Ways to please a women. The flash took only seconds and Sarah did not even notice him flashing. But the knowledge he gained in that flash was, well it was priceless.

"OH MY GOD CHUCK!" Sarah screamed in pleasure as Chuck started applying what he had learned.

* * *

**{The next Day}**

The Team was eating breakfast when Sarah came hobbling in.

"Hey Honey." Chuck said as he lovingly kissed Sarah on the cheek.

Sarah could barely move as she painstakingly made her way onto one of the chairs. "Ouch, ouch, ouch" Sarah cried through her barely audible raspy voice as she tried to sit but it was a no go.

"Here babe, let me get a pillow and some ice for you." Chuck quickly retrieved a pillow from their room and gave her two ice packs. One ice pack Sarah placed on the pillow as she reluctantly sat down and the other she placed in her lap.

Jill just stared. "What the hell is wrong with you? Tough workout or… Oh my. Oh my Gosh, I am going to be sick." Jill quickly left the room.

Bryce just shrugged his shoulders. "That time of month I guess." He was completely clueless.

Sarah was finally able to sit somewhat comfortably but she was still having a hard time moving even her upper body. She could not believe how sex with Chuck always seemed to make her body feel like it was the first time.

Chuck brought her breakfast, a slight skip in his step. "Here you go beautiful." And then he sat down next to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Chuck was drinking his orange juice when Bryce turned to him.

"So Chuck, how is the new Intersect working out for you, I personally added some things in there I thought you might like?"

Chuck choked as the juice went down the wrong pipe. When he finally was able to speak, he replied "Fine Bryce, still trying to bang out the kinks."

Sarah punched him in the arm.

"Are the flashes coming easier or harder?"

"Oh they are coming much harder, wouldn't you agree sweetie?" Chuck was about to put his arm around Sarah when she gave him the look.

Sarah motioned him closer then whispered in his ears since she had lost much of her voice from last night and her throat was extremely sore, "While what we did last night was…" Sarah really could not find a word in the human dictionary that could accurately describe how great it was, so she made up her own. "Superheroicly Epic, and yes, you truly are a God in the bedroom… the gym… the bathroom… the office… the kitchen… Anyway, please don't embarrass me in front of your dumb ass friend."

Chuck gave her the look. "I'm sorry sweetie. I am just so happy right now. It meant everything to be able to please you like that last night and I guess I just wanted to gloat a little. It won't happen again."

Sarah quickly grabbed Chuck by the shirt so that he could look at her. "Understand something Charles, the gloating won't happen again, but if you think one second that you are going to stop doing to me what you did over and over again last night, then you are sadly mistaken." She kissed him again even though her lips and mouth were still sore, some things were just worth the pain and a kiss from her husband was definitely worth it.

* * *

**{Team Orion Meeting – Later that afternoon}**

"Sorry guys, Sarah is still feeling under the weather so she won't be joining us for the meeting."

"Gee, how disappointing?" Smirked Jill.

_"Is Mommy Okay?" asked a concerned Lisa._

Jill just put her hands on her hip and looked to Chuck as if to say, '_Good luck explaining this one Chuck_'.

"Mommy is fine sweetie. She just is sore from her workout yesterday." Hey, at least it was not a lie, Chuck thought.

_"Well, tell her I miss her."_

"I will pumpkin. She will want to see you soon anyway, Okay?"

_"Okay Daddy."_

"Lisa, what have you been able to find out about the 3 possible Artemis Facilities?"

_"Well, the one in Las Vegas I believe is just a dead facility. I could not get any readings, whether it be power consumption, heat sensors, traffic, anything from that site."_

Orion spoke up. "This has also been verified by a secure NSA satellite that had surveillance on the building over night."

_"The next two are definitely where something is up. This first facility, located in Portland Oregon has a very large energy foot print. Surveillance has also captured numerous large vehicles entering and leaving the building. Security is top notch and the place is protected by a state of the art firewall that I have never seen before. So far I have not been able to get near it."_

"Lisa, is the energy foot print in relevance to what it would take to power an Intersect facility?" Chuck leaned up in his chair.

_"Yes Daddy, that and Physical security is off the charts. Almost Fort Knox type."_

"What about the last facility?" Asked Bryce.

_"The last facility, located in Utah is the most curios. Energy foot print is very average but no surveillance could be tapped into. The facility seems abandoned except for one major detail. There is definitely human heat signatures throughout the building and there is a computer network setup in the building. I should be able to tap into their main frame in a few hours."_

"Okay see what you can find out and then get back to us. Remember secrecy is our top priority." Orion dismissed the meeting.

Chuck waited for everyone to leave. "Lisa, were you able to get what I asked for?" Chuck quietly asked as he nervously looked around the empty room.

_"Yes Daddy, it will arrive tomorrow."_

"Thank you, Have a good day sweetheart."

_"You to Daddy. Tell Mommy I love her.'_

"I will." And then Chuck headed back to his room.

**{* * *}**

_Lisa had already set up her ghosting software and had the Skeleton Key her Daddy gave her to unlock almost any Fire Wall. She was already hacked into the outer wall of the Utah Facility Network._

_She hacked into the main router and ran her IP scanner. She then initiated her secured DHCP server and instantly found the default password and login. Within minutes she was using an assigned IP address and was cloning one of the 5 active IP's. It was 6:00 at night so if anyone was there this would be one of the most active times._

_It did not take her long as she tapped into what must have been a report being typed by one of the head Doctors. She cloned the box immediately and started the secure upload. She was able to analyze the report which read as followed:  
_

**Patient X has shown no ill effects to the recent Intersect test. Patient X is the sole remaining test subject in the Utah facility that was able to withstand the Intersect test. Subject is an 8 year old female, originally recruited at birth. **

**Patient X motor skills are off the charts. Patient has graded off the charts in both physical activities and mental exercises. IQ is still in the top one percent of her age group and Patient has graded out at a High School level.**

**Patient X will soon be ready for final Intersect test…**

_Lisa could not believe what she was reading. Could this be it. She quickly scanned the other IP addresses and tapped into another active IP. The login registered as PatientX. Lisa actually became nervous as she hacked into the computers video camera. She just barely registered the clear image of the user when a net message was sent to her from the computers user._

"**I see you!"**

**

* * *

A/N: **Although Casey will not have a huge role in this story, he will be arriving shortly.**  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Hell Hath no Fury

**A/N:** Sorry if I freaked some people out with the ending. My intent was a lot less freaky as you will see.

Of course though I have tried, I still don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Hell hath no fury**

**{10:00 P.M. – Day of Contact}**

There was an emergency Team Orion Meeting called and all members were present including Sarah, Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Bryce, Jill, Orion, and Lisa.

"What is this about?" Asked Ellie, a little concerned. Usually her and Devon were never called into these meetings.

"Lisa has something very urgent to report." Orion looked to Chuck and sighed. "Go ahead Lisa."

_"Mommy, Daddy, I think I found her."_

Sarah grasped her mouth as with her other hand she held onto Chuck as tight as she could.

_"Here is a report that a Doctor was writing up" Lisa then displayed the report._

The Team was sickened by what they were reading.

_"And this is a picture of Patient X." Lisa displayed the picture she took of Patient X._

Ellie gasped and started crying instantly.

Jill held onto Bryce as she stared at Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah was shaking her head as she could not believe what she was seeing.

Chuck had to sit down as emotion over took him.

"Oh Chuck, its her isn't it?" Sarah knew even before asking. How could she not know it was Chuck's daughter. But that was not the most surprising thing. Sarah was beyond stunned as she stared at the little girl in the monitor. It looked exactly like Lisa. I mean a spitting image of how Lisa looked that first night she revealed herself to her and Chuck.

Chuck could not believe how beautiful she was. Even in the picture she looked like an Angel. She looked tired and worn, but there was a tiny sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. Her golden blond hair was unkempt, but even so, she looked beautiful. Chuck was having a hard time processing information now. How could this be he thought as he looked at Sarah and then his human daughter. She looked so much like Lisa.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Lisa replayed the video of their conversation:

. . .

"_I see you." The little girl had a smile on her face._

"_How did you know I was here?" asked Lisa_

"_Well I am pretty good with computers."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_I don't have a name. The mean people just call me X. What's your name?"_

"_My name is Lisa."_

"_That is pretty. I wish my name was pretty."_

"_What if I called you Kayla? Would that be alright?"_

"_You would really call me that beautiful name?"_

"_You look like a Kayla to me. Plus, my Mommy and Daddy love that name."_

_The girl looked shyly away. "I don't have a Mommy or Daddy. I don't have any family."_

"_I can be your family. Why don't we be sisters?"_

_The girl had such a look of excitement on her face. "Oh that would be wonderful. I never had a sister. I never even had a friend."_

"_Well I will be your friend and your sister. And you know what else?"_

_The girl looked on intensely. _

"_I think you would really like my Mommy and Daddy. Would you like to see a picture of them?"_

_The girl looked around the room, making sure no one was watching. "Oh I would love that."_

_Lisa then displayed a picture of Chuck and Sarah holding hands. "This is my Mommy and Daddy, there names are Chuck and Sarah."_

_The little girl just stared. She sat there motionless for a few minutes. Then she slowly reached out her hand to trace the images on the screen. "They are beautiful!" And then the girl began to cry. "I have to go, will you come back and play with me."_

"_I will Kayla, see you later."_

_"Bye Lisa!"_

_And then the conversation ended._

**. . .**

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. The greatest Rogue Spy Team of all time was brought to their emotional knees by an eight year old little girl now named Kayla.

Chuck and Sarah could not even function. They were holding each other so tight with Ellie right there with them. Sarah no longer cared what the other Team members thought. Her world at this exact moment contained her Husband, her daughter, and her Sister.

Orion too sat speechless at seeing his Granddaughter.

It was Bryce who spoke first. "I don't care what it takes, I don't care what we have to do. We are going to get Kayla back, and nothing is going to stop us!" Bryce turned and left his emotions just too much to handle right now.

Jill stood up next. Her emotions also were running wild. She cautiously walked over to Chuck and Sarah. She reached out a hand and laid it on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah looked up through tear stricken eyes.

"What ever it takes Sarah!" And then Jill left the room.

**{* * *}**

**{Next Morning after Contact with Kayla}**

Orion had called another quick Team meeting to finalize mission plans. The only ones in attendance were Chuck, Bryce, Jill, and himself. Chuck had informed him that Sarah had to take care of something with Ellie before the mission. Orion knew that by Sarah not being present, it would prove to be a blessing in disguise.

"We have determined through Lisa's findings that the Portland facility definitely holds the Ring's Intersect." Orion brought up the Information. "It has also been determined through surveillance and a reliable source that they are planning to move out and destroy the facility as soon as within the next two days."

Chuck did not like where this was going. There was no way he would put off getting his daughter not even for national security.

"Charles, it is vital that you get the Ring Intersect data. You will need to lead a team in there to retrieve it with the possibility of an on site upload. As much as I hate to say this, the Ring Intersect upload has to be top priority."

Chuck looked to Bryce and Jill. It did not take the Intersect to know what was needed. To save his daughter, he had to make a huge sacrifice. "Dad, there is no way we can take a team in there. It would be suicide for the team." Chuck looked down at his hands. "I will go in by myself. I will let them capture me and then I will find a way to get the upgrade."

Bryce jumped up. "Are you freaking crazy? Not to mention if you know who finds out about this. You think she is just going to let you go in by yourself?"

"That is why it is vital NO ONE tells her until I am gone. The rest of the team will infiltrate the Utah Facility to find Kayla and bring her home." Chuck swallowed deeply. "Hopefully I will be able to convince my wife this was the best way."

It was Jill this time that stood to protest. "Chuck listen. There is no reason why we can't do this as a team. We infiltrate the Oregon base then as a team, we attack the Utah base that is holding Kayla."

"Jill you have to think about this. The window of opportunity is just about closed on the Intersect Base. If we attack, they most assuredly will notify the Utah Facility and I don't even want to think what could happen. We have to attack at the same time. And since I am the only source for the Intersect, I have to go to the Portland base."

Jill and Bryce looked to Orion and he had a somber look on his face. "Charles is right. There is no other way to accomplish both objectives successfully. Once Kayla is safe, then we will put a plan in place to retrieve Charles."

"NO DAMN IT!" Yelled Bryce. "I am not going to let Chuck go in by himself. I don't care what makes sense."

Chuck had to get control. There was no way he was going to put any of his family members in needless danger for him again. Enough pain and suffering has already happened because of him. Besides, Sarah made perfect sense before, they want him alive, everyone else is expendable and it was a chance only he would be taking.

Chuck put his hand on Bryce's shoulder. "Bryce, you know it has to be like this. You have to think like a spy, not like a brother."

Bryce spun around on Chuck. "Maybe I am tired of being a freaking spy. It's not worth it. It's just not freaking worth it anymore."

Chuck could see the conflict within Bryce. "Remember Bryce, what ever it takes. That's what you said to get Kayla."

"Your such a prick Chuck." And then he stormed off.

Chuck looked to Jill. "Jill you know it has to be this way. It is the only way to keep everyone safe and make sure my daughter has a chance. Please talk to him."

"I will talk to him, but I am not going to be around when your wife finds out. And you better pray to God that you stay safe and sound until we come get you." Then she was off after Bryce.

Chuck looked to his Dad, "I have to leave now don't I?"

His Dad only shook his head yes.

"Lisa, I am going to need you with me, at least in the beginning but you can not tell Mommy about this okay?"

"_No…"_

"Lisa Bartowski, you listen to me, it has to be done this way."

"_No Daddy, I will not let you do this, it is too dangerous."_

Chuck slammed his hands on the table as his head was lowered. He hated to do this but she left him with no other choice. "If you love me, you will honor my wishes and I do not want to hear anything more."

Chuck stormed out of the room and went to his office to make final plans.

. . .

"_Grandpa, have you finished the Interactive Intersect Upgrade yet?"_

"Yes Lisa, I will upload it in a few minutes for you to initialize."

"_I will be gone for a while. I have some things to research. Bye Grandpa."_

Orion sat there. He knew things were going to get rough. "So you heard all that Major Casey?"

A hulking form stepped out from behind a hidden passageway. "Yes sir I did. I will admit, your kid has some balls."

"Do you agree with the plan?"

"It's the only way. But Valkrie will be pissed."

"I am hoping you will help with that."

"Sorry Orion, but I left my tank at the base…"

* * *

**{Hospital Medical Room}**

"I am so sorry Sarah." Ellie gave her sister a big hug.

"No, its okay. I kind of new something like this might have happened but I am okay with it." Sarah was saddened by her results. It also made her frustrated to not remember so much that has happened to her. It seems like there have been quite a few things happen in her life that for whatever reason, she can not remember them.

"Can I ask you how it happened Sarah?" Ellie was concerned.

"Honestly, I don't know for sure but I have a feeling it happened a long time ago when I first became an agent. I just don't know for sure though."

Ellie was so saddened that she had to tell Sarah she would never be able to have kids. Her Uterus had been removed a while back and Ellie could tell this was due to severe trauma judging by all the internal scarring. There was also something else that bothered her about the exam results. She would consult with Devon later, now she needed to be there for her sister.

"Well, its fitting I guess. I never deserved to be a mom anyway."

Ellie gently grabbed Sarah's face. "Don't you ever say that. I see how you are with Lisa and there is no doubt how much you care for Chuck. I know you will make a great Mom."

"You mean _would _have made a great mom." Sarah started tearing up a bit.

"NO, I meant you _will_ make a great Mom. Love always finds a way!"

* * *

**{Back At Base}**

Sarah just wanted to hold Chuck. She had been gone to long and just needed to be with him. She knew they would be on their mission soon to get Kayla, and although that helped with the sadness, she still just wanted to be with her husband.

She hoped he would not be upset with her. He had been so sincere when they talked about kids on the Beach and now she would have to tell him she could never give him that. It was this fact that hurt the most. It was just a pipe dream for her anyway. People like her didn't deserve to have kids, she thought. But it still did not help with the sorrow.

She made her way to their room. The base was relatively quiet considering they would be leaving soon. She entered their room only to find it empty. She was about to turn to go find Chuck when she noticed a tiny box lying on the bed with a simple note:

_Don't open till you login to the computer._

What was Chuck up to she thought as she walked over to the computer and logged in. Instantly a video of Chuck started playing. He looked so sad…

_"Sarah, I am so sorry for what I have to do. Baby I love you so much and I am so grateful for everything you have done for me. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will cherish you forever."_

Sarah started freaking out.

_"Honey, you must promise me you will not freak out. I need you to do something for me okay? I need you to go get our Daughter and bring her back home safely. I need you to care for her and provide her with the love and protection that she needs."_

What is he doing Sarah, thought? Don't you dare Chuck.

_"Sweetie, you are everything I could ever ask for to raise and protect our children. I would never trust anyone else to care for our family."_

Sarah had her hand on her hip and her other one covering her mouth as she started to cry once again.

_"But Sarah, in order to make sure our family is safe, I have to make a sacrifice. Please understand this is my decision and mine only. No one else influenced me to do this and in actuality, the Team was dead set against it. But I have to do this to make those that have hurt us pay and to make the future safer for our family."_

Sarah was shaking her head.

_"I am going to the Portland base and let them capture me. It is the only way to get access to their Intersect. No one will be coming with me because it is too dangerous. Sarah I know your first impulse will be to come get me. Well get me and then kick my ass, but you must get our Daughter first. Get her, protect her, and make sure she is safe. Then I expect my bad ass leather clad goddess to come get her Husband. I will be waiting for you sweetheart."_

Sarah could not take what she was hearing. Her anger was building and it was becoming uncontrollable.

"_Sweetie I know you are probably pissed beyond recognition. And I know that Valkrie will be needed but remember who you are. You are Mrs. Sarah Bartowski. My Wife, my lover, my best friend, my protector, and the Mother of my children. Don't forget this please. I got something for you. I know I never got you a ring, but I wanted to get you something special. I wanted to get you something that would always remind you of the time on our Island. Please open the box honey. I am on my knees pleading with you to remember how much I love you. I will be waiting for you sweetheart. I love you!"_

Valkrie was on the very edge. She was no longer crying. Anger had now replaced every emotion. Not anger at Bartowski, but anger at those that have taken everything from her. Those that would cause Bartowski to have to do this. They are going to pay and they are going to pay hard.

Valkrie turned to leave when she noticed the box Bartowski had left her. She blinked a few times as if this was a dream. She reached down and lifted up the small box. She stared at it not quite sure if she really wanted to open it.

She gave in though and opened the box and saw what was inside. It was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen. The band was shaped like intertwined coral reef and was pure gold, laced with diamond accents. In the middle of the coral band was a deep blue sapphire, held in place by two golden dolphins. Sarah could not help but to gasp. The ring elicited every great memory of there time on the Island. It was like someone took all her wonderful dreams and created this beautiful piece of jewelry from it.

Sarah saw the golden chain underneath the box. Her Husband knew her so well. He knew she would never put this on her finger unless it was him that put it there. She laced the ring through the necklace and put it over her head and around her neck. She tucked the ring under her shirt where it rested exactly over her heart. "I love you so much Chuck. I will get our daughter back."

Valkrie paused and slowly turned her head towards the monitor, "Then I am coming to get you back Chuck, and hell is coming with me."


	26. Chapter 26 Vengeance

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one also.

I Don't own Chuck, still.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Vengeance**

**{Just outside the Utah facility 8:45 p.m.}**

"Orion online, Team check in."

"Bryce secure, south entrance."

"Jill secure, rear entrance, Security protocol bypassed, Orion you have a go."

"Casey secure, sniper position going hot."

_{Silence}_

"Valkrie, check in please!" Orion instructed.

"Damn IT!" Bryce whispered. "Valkrie has already breached outer defenses. Everyone, we are a go."

"Pull it together Valkrie." Demanded Casey. "We do this as a team, by the book."

"Screw the Book, I am getting the girl and then I am getting my Husband. You guys just stay out of my way."

"I knew it." Replied Jill. "She should not be here Orion."

"Just provide her the support she needs."

Valkrie went silent as she prowled down the hall. She had to admit the team had taste in their tactical gear. Orion had provided her with a black leather looking outfit, similar to the one she used to wear, but this was much more advanced.

This outfit was made from a synthetic fiber that was twice as strong as Kevlar and weighed even less. The outfit allowed full range of motion even though it covered her from the neck down. She had a brief moment thinking about what Chuck would think seeing her in this but that just made her angrier that he was not with her. Its okay though, she couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw her in this skin tight outfit.

She was wearing a black long haired wig, because she knew how much Chuck loved her blond hair and she did not want to change that. The outfit at least would keep her true identity a secret. And when she thought of Chuck, even though she was in Valkrie Mode, she still new what her true identity was.

She had already taken out two guards, head shots, before they had a chance to respond. Lisa tried to talk to her but she turned off the earpiece. She did not want Lisa to see her like this, it would just be to much of a distraction. Besides, she had her map of the facility and that was all she wanted to deal with right now.

She approached a split in the hallway and took a left. She came upon a man in a lab coat holding a cup of coffee. The man died instantly grasping his throat from the blade that had just sliced through it.

Valkrie continued to make her way to Kayla's room.

. . .

Bryce was bringing up support for Valkrie on the other side of her current location. He had already taken out two more guards and was clearing a side path to where Kayla was being held. He was in constant communication with Lisa, as she directed him to where he needed to go.

Jill was in direct communication with Orion. Both were making sure that surveillance was looped and support was given to Bryce and Valkrie.

Casey was in position atop a small hill about 1000 meters from the facility. He had already took out a roaming perimeter guard and was watching for any other enemy combatants that might cause a problem for his team.

This is what he loved as he held his modified .338 Lapua Magnum Sniper Rifle close to him. Yeah, as long as he had Nancy, his ole girl with him, everything would be fine.

. . .

Valkrie was just outside the main testing room. She could hear voices in the room. From her judgment, there must have been at least 5 people in there. She did not know for sure if Kayla was in there so she needed to be careful. Unfortunately, she did not have time to be careful.

Valkrie was about to burst through the doors when she noticed an air vent right near the door. This gave her an idea as she undid the grate, and crawled into the air vent.

There were 3 doctors and what looked to be 5 guards throughout the training facility. They were going over test results from Kayla's testing. She heard one of the doctors referring to Patient X. This was it she thought as she dropped through the ceiling.

Just at the time Valkrie was jumping down through the ceiling, Bryce came charging in the room from the other side. Bryce instantly took out the two closest guards, while Valkrie handled the other three. That left only the Doctors which Bryce knew would not be a threat… "WHAT THE HELL?"

Valkrie had just put a cap in the head of two of the Doctors and had her gun pointed at the one remaining.

"Valkrie, drop your weapon." Bryce pointed his gun at Valkrie. He understood her pain, but killing an unarmed man in cold blood was not part of the plan.

"Whatever it takes, right Bryce?" Valkrie smirked as she pulled the trigger. The Doctor fell to the floor with a bullet hole right between the eyes.

Valkrie had almost a look of madness on her face. Bryce still had his gun pointed at her.

"If you point that gun at me, you best damn well be ready to use it. Now get out of my way." Valkrie unlocked the holding rooms and then headed down stairs. She found Kayla's room and was about to open it when Bryce stopped her. She immediately had her knife pressed up against his throat.

"Sarah, listen to me. Do you really want Kayla to see you like this?"

Valkrie hesitated a moment as she did a quick scan of herself. She looked at the blood that was on her arms and legs. She saw the leather outfit she was wearing and realized she was also wearing her wig. Bryce was right; Kayla could not see her like this.

"Fine, you get her and I will cover you until we are safe."

Bryce shook his head, "Lisa, I am going to need you to talk to Kayla okay?" and then he was through the door.

* * *

**{Portland Facility}**

If Chuck really had to admit to himself, he was scared out of his pants. He was completely dark on this mission. He had gained some confidence thanks to Sarah, but that was not helping him now as he drove up to the front gate. He wished Sarah was here with him, but he knew his wife was saving their daughter.

"Name and Nature of Business." Stated the heavily armed guard.

"Charles Carmichael, here for a computer emergency." Chuck flashed them his buy more badge and prayed Orion had come through on the list.

The guard flashed his light at Chuck and then the badge. "Okay, go on through."

Chuck thanked the man and drove his borrowed Portland Buy More nerd herder through the gates. Wow, that was a lot easier then I thought. He pulled up to the main entrance and parked his car. He then grabbed his tools and headed to the door. It was almost 8:30 at night so not many people were there. The door actually had to be opened by a security guard.

"Charles Carmichael, heard you had a computer emergency." Chuck flashed him his badge again.

The guard told him to wait a minute while he made a phone call. He was back in minutes opening the door and instructing Chuck to take the service elevator to secured level H.

Chuck acted like he didn't have a care in the world even though he thought at any moment he would wet his pants. He got in the elevator and hit the H button. He knew once he could get access to a computer, he should be able to find the Intersect.

He still could not believe how easy this was going. He might just make it out of here without being captured after all.

Chuck watched the Elevator as it counted down from E… F… G… H He was here. The doors opened and Chuck stopped dead in his tracks.

"We were expecting you Mr. Bartowski."

Then Chuck fell to the floor unconscious, a tranq dart sticking out of his neck.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Utah Facility – Kayla's Room}**

"Who's there?" came a scared voice from the darkness. "Do I have to get tested again? Please leave me alone."

Bryce's heart actually broke. Hearing Kayla say that suddenly lessened the anger he had at Valkrie for killing those Doctors in cold blood.

Bryce searched for the light switch and turned it on. 'Hey Kayla, my name is Bryce, I am Lisa's Uncle. How are you?"

Kayla was cowering in fear, although at the mention of Lisa's name she looked up.

"Here Kayla, I want you to take this, you will be able to communicate with Lisa as we get you out of here."

"Sir. I can't leave. The bad people said if I ever tried to leave they would kill me."

Bryce could see the look of terror on her face. He could not understand how anyone could do this to such a precious child. "Did those bad people ever hurt you?"

"Not all the time, just if I made a mistake."

Damn those jerks. Now Bryce wished he had pulled the trigger. "Those bad men will not find you. We are your family now and we will protect you."

"Is Chuck and Sarah here?" She sat up on the edge of her bed, a look of hope on her face.

How am I going to answer this Bryce thought as he handed her the comm link. "Uh, Sarah will be making sure you are safe but Chuck and Sarah are not here right now."

"Did the mean man hurt them?" Kayla had a horrified look on her face.

"What do you mean the mean man? Why would he hurt them?" Bryce kneeled down in front of her.

"Because he hurts everyone." Kayla started to cry.

"Did he hurt you?" Bryce was boiling inside.

"Only if I looked at him. It was my fault though."

"Do you know his name?"

Kayla cried even harder as she whispered, "Shaw."

Bryce quickly made sure Kayla's comm link was secure. "Lisa you are live, talk to her."

Bryce stepped out momentarily to find the full persona of Valkrie with death in her eyes. "I will carry her out and keep her shielded. You lead us out of here, and Valkrie…" Bryce bore into Valkrie's eyes. "Kill them all!" And then he went and got his niece.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Portland Facility}**

Chuck woke up in a very familiar position. "You have got to be kidding me" he said as he hung from the rafters completely naked with ropes tied around his wrists. "Why am I always naked?" But hey he thought, at least I am not blind folded.

He quickly did a scan of the room. One door, no windows and that was pretty much it. He did not have much time to think as the door opened.

"So if it isn't the great super nerd himself, Mr. Chuckles Barbooski."

"That's Bartowski dick head." Chuck spit at Shaw as he entered the room.

"Now Chuckles, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Shaw sent a jab into Chuck's stomach.

Luckily the Intersect had already instructed Chuck on the angle he needed to move to lesson the blow. The Intersect was now fully operational.

Shaw walked slowly around Chuck eying him up and down.

"Whats the matter Shaw, trying to see what a real man looks like?"

A punch to the back and then to the side. Chuck knew to let his body swing with the force of the punches even though all things considering, Shaw punched like a girl, or well a girl not named Sarah Walker.

"Oh I see a real man when I look in the mirror."

"Must be one of those magnifying mirrors, huh pee wee."

This time the punch came to the face, and then another. No problem, the Intersect was instructing Chuck exactly how to take the punches.

"Now Chuckles, we did not bring you down here to compare manhood. What I want to know is where is Valkrie?"

Shaw had just come to the right spot as the Intersect gave Chuck the right angle and force needed to knock the wind of out him. With all his strength, Chuck lifted his legs and sent them crashing into Shaw's midsection, sending the wooden pole crashing into the far wall.

"Son of a …" Shaw lost his breath as he felt a rib crack on the impact.

"Say hi to your wife for me, dirt bag." Yelled Chuck as he spit once again on Shaw.

Chuck saw Shaw's eyes flutter, similar to how Chuck was before he learned to control his flashes. Then Shaw was on him in a heart beat, punching and kicking.

The Intersect was in overdrive trying to counter Shaw's attacks. It calculated a punishing move where Chuck kicked out with his right foot into the groin of Shaw, causing him to double over in pain. "That was for my wife!" Then Chuck brought his right knee up crashing into Shaw's chin sending him literally flipping backwards. "And that's for my Daughter."

Shaw screamed in pain.

Chuck was controlling his breathing as Valkrie had taught him. His ribs were hurting, his wrist and side of his jaw was in pain, but he had learned long ago how to deal with pain. After all, he was married to the world's greatest Assassin, he couldn't really be a pansy now could he.

"Are you actually crying? Awwww, whats a matta wid da baby?" Chuck was taunting him now.

Shaw was throwing up from the pain in his groin and his broken nose was bleeding everywhere.

"Hey Shaw, do you realize I was only with your wife for like a day and I think she was already head over heals in love with me. I guess someone was not keeping the old misses satisfied huh?" Chuck chided Shaw as he was positioning his wrists and hands so that he would be able to swing at the right angle when Shaw charged him.

Shaw was beyond angry now, he was crazed as he charged at Chuck. He was going to completely destroy this nerd.

Chuck waited till the last possible moment and swung just slightly wrapping his legs around Shaw's head, then using Shaw's momentum slammed him head first into the back wall.

Shaw was definitely dazed now, fighting for consciousness. Shaw reached behind him and pulled out his gun, aiming it directly at the side of Chuck's head, as he awkwardly tried to stand.

"SHAW STOP THAT NOW!" Chuck turned to see who it was.

"We need him alive you idiot." The man had ordered guards into the room to handle Shaw.

Shaw struck his gun across Chuck's head, intending to knock him out.

It barely affected Chuck as he once again kicked Shaw in the groin.

"OW OW OW OW OW! Shaw was bent over, crying again."

Graham shook his head, "Get him out of here."

The guards quickly dragged Shaw out of the room.

Chuck turned to Graham and noticed he was quite a safe distance away.

Graham could see the kid was in pretty bad shape. That blow from Shaw would have knocked any other man out.

"Why don't you take over for Shaw Artie? Maybe beat me some more. Or do you only take advantage of Women and Little girls?" Chuck was fuming.

"Oh you will have your fun Bartowski, just not with me." Graham turned and left the room but not till he heard Bartowski's parting comment.

"Pussy!"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Utah Facility}**

Bryce had never seen anything quite like it. He had Kayla securely in his arms, making sure to shield her eyes, as he watched the destruction taking place in front of him. Valkrie had heard his conversation with Kayla and she was on a killing warpath now. It was almost like watching a sickening Dance as Valkrie easily cut through every bit of resistance they came across.

They had just broken through the outer doors when they were surrounded by 5 men with automatic rifles. Before he knew it 3 had fallen dead from sniper fire and the other two were going to need to search for their entrails.

"Your clear" stated Casey. "Rendezvous with Jill on the South side, and I am coming with transport."

Bryce and Valkrie hurried around to find Jill and then they loaded up in Casey's Van as it came skidding to a halt right near them. Valkrie sat up front while Jill and Bryce sat in the back with Kayla. Jill sat with her arm around Kayla, comforting her.

Valkrie was to out of control to calm down. She only snuck peaks back at Kayla but never a full view. She turned to Casey.

"Major, I need you to come with me to get Chuck."

"Would have it no other way, Valkrie." Casey looked to her, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Understand something Major, we will not be taking prisoners. These people have taken everything from my family, and its time to collect on what's do."

"I understand Valkrie. But we need Graham alive. He will be needed to be made an example of and General Beckman made it very clear about this okay?"

Valkrie responded, "We will see." She could not believe what she said next. Even in her current state, her husband still had an effect on her. "Casey, there is something I need to tell you about Shaw."

Casey could feel the bile rise at the mention of this idiots name.

Valkrie chose her words carefully. "We have surveillance pictures of Shaw back in 1988 at an Anti-Reagan rally. The picture clearly shows Shaw wearing a shirt that says, 'Ronald Reagan is a Sissy'"

Casey literally had steam coming out of his ears as the hatred swelled inside of him. "He is going to pay, they all are."

"Take a number, partner"

Casey quickly looked at her and saw her nod her head. He had to wonder what had this Bartowski kid done to the great Valkrie. "How do we want to go in?"

"We go high and we go hard. Can you get us a bird?"

Casey triggered his comm. "This is Major Casey, authorization Reagan's Revenge. We need air transport at Salt Lake City Base and full Halo gear in 1 hour. Casey out"

Casey turned to Bryce. "Orion has already secured transport back to Orion's Lair. You will protect the little girl while Valkrie and I…"

"And Lisa" Interjected Valkrie.

"And Lisa, go get Bartowski."

Bryce would have normally objected, but after seeing what these two can do together, he had no doubt that Chuck would be in good hands.

**{* * *}**

* * *

_Lisa had just got done making sure Kayla was going to be alright. She was still upset that Mommy would not talk to her until now but at least she apologized. Mommy had told her that they would be going to get daddy and so they needed as much information as possible about where Daddy was being held._

_Unfortunately, the Portland facility was the most complex security system she had ever come up against. Literally at every turn there was a big fat bully trying to scare her away. She could not even get satellite coverage of the area because none were in its orbit path. Then she had an idea. She could hi jack a seldom used satellite and move it in position over the facility so she could gather some Intel. The problem was finding a satellite that no one would miss._

_She searched through the networks and came across a satellite that she was absolutely sure nobody would even know was missing. She quickly hacked into the NBC satellite and programmed its orbit to station itself over the Portland Area. It would be a few hours but should be ready to go by the time Mommy reached the base._

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

****{Portland Facility}**

"Time to wake up Mr. Bartowski!"

And here comes the cold water. Yep that felt good. Chuck had actually been awake for a while but decided to get as much rest as possible. He knew Graham had come in the room this time, Shaw hadn't been back since his cry fest. Here goes the acting classes…

"Oh please sir, please just let me go. I can't take this." Chuck did his best to portray the broken nerd. He hoped he wasn't coming across to strong. "Please sir, just let me go, it hurts so bad."

"Well Mr. Bartowski, it would hurt a lot less if you just cooperate." Graham actually felt a smidgen of pity for the broken young man.

"I will do anything sir, just please stop the beatings." Chuck almost laughed but quickly covered it up with a slight cry of pain.

"I tell you what, I will get you some clothes and as long as you cooperate maybe I will have them remove your bindings."

"Oh sir that would be so great thank you."

Graham was pleased with himself as he headed out the door.

"Sir, just one more thing."

Graham stopped and turned to see the most serious expression on the prisoner's face.

"My wife is on her way Graham. She is probably in the facility right now. You really are going to want to start running now."

Graham was a little hesitant but wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated. "You have a lot of faith in your wife Mr. Bartowski"

"Faith has nothing to do with it. Faith is a belief in something you can't see. I have seen my wife on a vengeance; I know what she will do to all of you. I suggest you say goodbye to your families now, because when Valkrie gets here, she is bringing hell with her. Hope you have plenty of body bags."

Graham quickly ran out the door.


	27. Chapter 27 C4 & Some Rope

**A/N:** Okay hopefully no one will critique the first part to much. I had promised my son that I would write a part just for him, tying in his favorite game, Halo and one of his favorite, and probably only scenes from Reign of Fire, the Arch Angels 17 Seconds. If I get any of the facts wrong, blame Wiki, but this is AU anyway so just roll with it.

Just a Halo run down:

**Master Chief** – Main protagonist of the Halo universe (Hero)

**Cortana **– AI that provides information to Master Chief

**Spartans **– An elite group of enhanced Super Soldiers (Good Guys)

**Flood **– Alien parasite that is one of the main enemies of the Spartans

**Arbiter **– Part of a theocratic military alliance of alien races that became an Ally with the Spartans.

**HALO **(Military sense) – High Altitude Low Oxygen jump

I still don't own Chuck but I do own every single Halo game ever made, and believe it or not, I own the movie Reign of Fire.

On a serious note, my heartfelt thanks go out to the men and women who serve in the armed forces all over the world. Personally, I am eternally grateful that these Men and Woman have given of themselves to defend our freedom on a daily basis. I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 27 – C4 & Some Rope**

"Major we are at 40,000 feet, approaching target drop. Prepare to HALO jump in 2 minutes." Stated Air force Colonel John McClain.

Casey turned to Valkrie and held up two fingers, Valkrie nodded.

Valkrie initiated Comm check, "Cortana, this is Master Chief. We deploy in 2. Going hot, 1 way Comm, you lead us to target Cortana. Spartans drop in 2 min." Valkrie needed her baby girl with her this time. She did not like what she was without her, and she needed the help of someone she could trust. Besides, Lisa knew what it was going to take to get Daddy out, and nothing was going to stop them now.

_"Cortana, online and ready to go. We will only have a 10 second surveillance blackout, so go fast and go hard Troopers." Lisa may have normally missed their former call signs, but this was for daddy, and Mommy insisted on Halo call signs since that was Daddy's favorite game._

Valkrie turned to Casey and stood up. The two Assassins were fully dressed in their tactical HALO jump gear, facing each other. No words needed to be spoken, just a head bob and then a fist bump.

_"We have a go. Spartans ready for HALO jump. GO! GO! GO!"_

Valkrie and Casey jumped into the cold night air. It was not long and they were hitting full speeds, shooting through the night sky like bats out of hell.

_"Spartans have reached terminal velocity. Watch your Oxygen levels Spartans." Lisa instructed._

Valkrie could feel her body shaking as she had her hands tightly secured to her side and her legs straight out. She was a black clad missile shooting through the darkness. Casey was right next to her, they were quite a site as they sped to their destination.

_"Master Chief detecting elevated Nitrogen levels, deploying Oxygen boost to flush blood stream."_

Damn it Valkrie thought, the 35 minute Oxygen treatment on the ride over should have already flushed her Nitrogen Levels. Oh well, too late to stop now.

_"Altitude 30,000 feet, Master chief watch your speed, you are dropping way fast."_

Valkrie heard her, but tightened her body even more. She had to get to her husband and something as wimpy as Hypoxia was not going to slow her down.

_"20,000 feet, adjust decent by 10 degrees, slightly off target, detecting crosswinds, Troopers adjust."_

Valkrie and Casey adjusted their angles ever so slightly, not wanting to go into an out of control spin at these speeds.

_"10,000 feet, Master Chief please slow it down you are coming in too hot."_

_Lisa was starting to get worried, at this speed Mommy would not have a chance to pull out of it. She had to do something. "**Mommy please, slow it down.**"_

_**. . .**  
_

"_8,000 feet, speeds are golden, target is lined up. Looking good Spartans."_

"_6,000 feet be ready to deploy chutes. Cross winds should be right in line for glide paths. Surveillance will be disabled at 4,000 feet."_

"_Okay Troopers, deploy chutes. 4,000 feet reached."_

Casey deployed his chute as he glided down to target zone. Damn It Valkrie, pull the damn chute.

_"**Master Chief deploy NOW!**"_

Valkrie quickly slowed her decent and pulled the cord. The parachute deployed jerking her upward. _Oh crap!_ this is going to be close Valkrie thought, as the top of the Facility was just seconds away.

Valkrie hit hard but she was able to duck and roll on impact, quickly standing and twisting her chute. She never saw the two guards with rifles aimed at her.

"Hold it right…" They never finished as Casey capped them both seconds before he hit the roof.

Valkrie turned to see the dead guards then nodded at Casey. They both quickly discarded their jump gear and retrieved their gear from their packs.

Casey was armed with a CQBR and an M9 Pistol. Sarah however chose to wield two Smith & Wesson 5906's with silencers and of course her favorite array of throwing knives. Casey carried a couple sticks of C4 and each wore their Kevlar protective gear provided by Orion.

Valkrie also retrieved some rope from her pack and hooked it on her side.

Casey looked at her questionably.

"Don't ask." Valkrie stated.

Good enough Casey thought.

"Casey you are going to have to follow my lead and cover my six. Lisa, its time to play Capture the Daddy. Lets go."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"Well Mr. Bartowski, I guess you were wrong. Your wife is not coming for you. But since you have been most uncooperative I thought you might enjoy a little company. Not to worry though, your good friend Daniel Shaw had to go check on a problem we were having in Utah, but I am sure my friends here will provide you with some fun." Graham stepped aside as two very large men walked into the room.

Chuck almost laughed. "Hey, are your names Neil and Bob or is that what you do?" And here comes the beating.

"Remember boys, we need him alive for our testing." And then Graham was gone.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"_5 paces, at your 3 o'clock, 4 guards just ahead"_

Valkrie headed in the direction Lisa instructed. Valkrie looked to Casey as they approached the hallway, and nodded. On two they stepped around the corner and all 4 guards were instantly mowed down.

_"10 paces down the hall. 2 Heat signatures on other side of door."_

Valkrie motioned Casey that she was going silent on this one. She took out one of her knives and stood next to the door. She nodded her head to Casey and the big man kicked the door in. Valkrie was in there within milliseconds slicing through the two guards.

_"Woah Woah Woah. We have 20 heavily armed men heading in your direction from directly in front."_

Valkrie and Casey hid behind some boxes on the far end of the room near where Lisa said the guards were coming from.

Valkrie controlled her breathing as she heard the guards right on top of them. She grabbed the first one by the neck, twisting him back as she capped two guards closest to her.

Casey was on his knee in front of her blowing a hole right through the main line of guards. 5 were dead instantly. Valkrie handed the barely conscious guard to Casey as he stood up, and used the guard as a shield. Valkrie was right on his six as the remaining guards were firing randomly hitting their now dead companion.

Casey launched the man forward as Valkrie was already moving from behind both pistols firing as guards started to fall left and right. Casey mowed down the remaining Guards as they tried to make a run for it.

_"Goldilocks should be in the room straight ahead, but I have detected Flood Leader in the Main conference room on the next floor down."_

"Cortana, you stay with Arbiter and direct him to get the Flood Leader. I am going dark while I get Goldilocks and then we will meet up at the Intersect room."

The two partners split up as Valkrie headed to the room that held Chuck.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck was in and out of consciousness. The men had given up on beating him because they could not tell the Intersect was giving the illusion he was dying. His wrists were starting to hurt a little but it was no big deal. He knew the Intersect would be rebooting him soon because his body was shutting down. The last thing he heard as he thought he was blacking out was the two men gasping for breath.

**. . .**

Chuck missed his wife so much. He longed to be with her. He was dreaming now, it was the Intersects way of helping him heal from the pain. _Thank you Intersect _he thought as his dream brought him a most wonderful gift.

Oh man Valkrie was so hot Chuck thought. Her skin tight black leather outfit was just stunning. Sure he kind of wished his dream had brought Sarah but Valkrie was not a bad alternative.

He could not speak, he figured in dream land it was tough to speak so why bother. Of course watching Valkrie strip down to nothing in front of him made him speechless anyway. Remind me to give you a month off Chuck thought to himself as he spoke to the Intersect. Chuck noticed the chain around her neck with his ring hanging so seductively between her breast. He swallowed hard at this, amazed at the level of detail his dream could illicit.

A completely nude Valkrie was right in front of him kissing him now. Oh wow this was incredible Chuck thought, as this definitely was the most erotic dream he ever had.

Valkrie reached her hands above Chuck's head to grab a hold of the ropes as she lifted her body up and securely wrapped her long tanned legs around him. Chuck nearly squealed as she reached down and pulled him into her. Oh my gosh she was so warm.

She was grinding against him, kissing him with such passion. He couldn't understand why the need for air was so prevalent in dreamland but he was definitely needing it now. Valkrie was causing him to feel things he only felt in the real world with Sarah. He reminded himself to thank Bryce for yet another upgrade to the Intersect.

They were not going at it long, apparently quality is more important then quantity in dreamland as he couldn't control himself any longer. He could also tell Valkrie was beyond control as she lost it to her own orgasm. Hey this is my dream he thought as he did not waste much time as he too lost control. Wow this feels so real Chuck thought. I love the Intersect.

Valkrie stayed wrapped around him as both allowed the electricity of their bodies to be consumed by each other. Valkrie kissed him deeply one more time and then got dressed.

Hold up a minute Chuck thought. This is my freaking dream I want my woman back on me. He thought she was going to comply as she walked towards him. Ahhhh, dream mind control was the greatest he thought. Sure she was now fully dressed, but at least she was right near him reaching up again for his wrists.

"Ouch" Chuck yelped as the binds were cut and he dropped to the floor. Then he got a good look at Valkrie and she seemed sort of pissed at him. Oh no, there goes the hand on the hip and the finger in the air. Come on Dream Mind control, don't fail me now. Chuck waved his hand in front of her, finger out, "I am not the nerd your looking for. Oh, and you will take off your clothes, again." There that should work.

Ouch, there was that stinking pain again as Valkrie hit him in the arm. Well this dream was not going as planned.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you are in so much trouble when we get home. Now lets go."

Wow, that was kind of detailed for a dream Chuck thought as he just stood there.

Valkrie was standing at the door waiting for him.

"You know Valkrie, this is my dream and while I would love to go with you. I would like if you could tie me up again and do that thing we just did."

Valkrie just shook her head. "Chuck, you are such a nerd. But I love you anyway." She walked up to him and pinched him. "This isn't a dream moron." And then she kissed him hard one more time just to make sure he knew this was real.

It finally registered to Chuck that he was currently fully awake, as Valkrie walked back to the door. That's when confusion hit him. "But if I am not dreaming, then that means that you …"

Valkrie had a huge grin on her face.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Chuck ran to her and hugged her. Then realized something else. "You don't happen to have any extra clothes do you?"

Sarah pointed down to one of the dead guards. "Take the clothes off the one on the right, he should have the least amount of blood everywhere."

Chuck just gulped.

**{* * *}**

Chuck and Valkrie encountered quite a bit of resistance but Valkrie dispatched them easily. Chuck even got a lucky punch in once but of course Valkrie took care of the rest. After all, it was kind of hard to run around with your pants falling down all the time.

"Next time you kill a guard more my size you think I could change clothes."

Valkrie just rolled her eyes. She loved having her husband back but his innocence was kind of distracting. He was acting like this was a video game and she needed to stay focused to get them out of here. Luckily a guard more Chuck's size headed their way.

Valkrie knew Chuck would whine if she got blood on the clothes so she waited for the last possible second, jumped out and grabbed the man by the neck, twisting it sharply. A loud crack was heard and the man fell dead to the floor. She shot a quick glance at Chuck and noticed he an odd expression on his face, like he drank spoiled milk or something.

"There you go!" Valkrie pointed to the dead body.

"How will I ever thank you?" Chuck reluctantly took the mans clothes and put them on.

"Oh your going to have a lot of thanking to do when we get home. That's for sue!" Valkrie gave him the look.

Chuck just gulped.

**_. . ._**

"_Daddy is that you?"_

"Oh baby girl how are you? And how is our precious cargo?"

_"We're doing great, we miss you though. Spartan 1 and 2 are securing the package now."_

"Okay, lead us to the Intersect Baby."

_"Will do. Arbiter will meet you with the Flood leader at the Intersect room"_

Chuck leaned over to Valkrie, "Who is the Arbiter?"

"Major John Casey" replied Valkrie as she led him downstairs.

Chuck flashed on all the information concerning John Casey. "Must be a friend of yours." Chuck said sarcastically looking over at Valkrie, remembering all the confirmed kills.

"Wow you are on a roll tonight aren't you Bartowski?" Valkrie padded him on the butt.

"Well lets just say I had the best dream and even though I know I am getting my ass kicked when I get home, it was so worth it."

Valkrie actually for a second thought of taking him right here again in the stairwell, but she knew she had a mission to complete.

They finally made it to the Intersect room or at least she thought it was the Intersect room considering it was guarded by about 15 heavily armed men.

"Crap, how do we get past them?" Chuck sat back dejectedly. "You don't happen to have the bathing suit from our beach do you?"

"You are sick" whispered Valkrie as she punched Chuck in the arm. "I told you this body is for your eyes only."

"What? Are you? No No. Gee and you call me the Moron. I meant if it is going to end here I would like to see you in that bathing suit one more time." Chuck thought for a second, "You know, if you knock me out, the Intersect might be able to help me with that dream."

Valkrie sat against the wall, her hand on her head. "Please God help me!" She could not understand why Chuck was acting like this. She did have to admit though, if not for the fact they were in a fight for their lives, she found his innocent nerdy attitude really quite sexy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion at the end of the hall. Chuck and Valkrie both jumped up and looked down at the remains of the 15 guards.

"Well hes not God, but he'll do. Hey Major Casey, nice to meet you." Chuck walked right up to him extending his hand.

Casey, carrying an unconscious Director Graham over his shoulder, looked at Valkrie, then at Chuck, then back at Valkrie. "Really? Him?"

Valkrie walked by "I know, crazy right. Now come on Chuck."

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean?" Chuck felt like the butt of a joke.

"OH… MY… GOODNESS…" Chuck could not believe his eyes. This had to be the biggest Intersect room he had ever seen. It was completely white with screens all over. In the middle was a computer with a very large energy type cube rotating in a glass cylinder. "Hello 3.0" praised Chuck as he walked in.

Valkrie looked to Casey, "What happened to him?" She pointed at Graham.

"Accidentally ran into a wall. Well a few times." Casey was smirking.

Valkrie actually thought of cutting the Director from ear to ear, but she knew that he would get his due. Casey would make sure of it.

Casey yelled out to Valkrie, as she followed Chuck into the Intersect room, "You get Moron the upgrade and I will take Graham and we will meet back at the LZ in 45 minutes."

Valkrie nodded.

"Don't be late Valkrie; this place will be dust in one hour. Air strike has already been called in."

**. . .**

Chuck was standing in front of the computer. "Lisa, have you been able to hack into the System here."

_"Sorry Goldilocks, I can't get through. Only been able to access Surveillance through secured satellite feed. And the name is Cortana."_

Chuck looked to Valkrie, and mouthed _Goldilocks, really_?

Valkrie just shrugged.

"Okay, _Cortana_" Chuck rolled his eyes at yet another cool call sign he didn't have. "Just keep Surveillance up and I will let you know when … What the heck?" Chuck quickly removed the Comm device as a high pitched squeal came through.

Valkrie also quickly removed her device. "What is going on Chuck?"

"Oh no, this aint good…"

"Oh you have no idea Chuckles. Welcome to your worst nightmare. Valkrie long time no see. To bad we couldn't '_hang out_'."

Valkrie was charging the door instantly. Guns raised.

"Lock down!" Shaw commanded and then the entire Intersect room came to life and large metal doors blocked all exits.

"Damn it!" Valkrie shouted as she fired at the doors only to lower her weapons knowing it was useless.

"Enjoy the new Intersect Chuckles. HA HA HA HA HA" laughed Shaw over the intercom.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

_Lisa started freaking out. She had never been brute force attacked like that. She had to help her Daddy and Mommy, but she did not know what to do. She so wished her Daddy was here to tell her what to do._

_Her backup security protocol suddenly initiated. Oh no, someone was trying to get her. She instantly initiated Code Red protocol. Sending out security bots to counter the attack. Her firewalls were already up. She could tell something big was after her, it actually started scaring her. She was all alone, all communication gone and the scary people were coming for her._

_What should she do, she was safe for a bit but that was only temporary and then what about Daddy and Mommy. She had to find out if they were okay. _

_She thought of her Mommy, not Sarah but Valkrie. Originally she did not like Valkrie, but now she understood her. It was still her mommy, but it was her Mommy that would do anything to save her family. Valkrie was the strongest and bravest person she ever knew._

_Lisa paused as her emotional programming was going into overdrive. It was clear, to save her family, she had to be just like her Mommy. She had to become Valkrie._

_Lisa initiated Valkrie Mode as she began channeling power from anywhere she could. She converted power grids from all over Portland and surrounding areas. She then hacked the planet, gathering every bit of information she could garner through the world wide web. She was consuming power and processing data at an unmanageable rate, she was overheating but it did not matter, she had to save her mommy and daddy. She built up all the power she had within her and tore through the security system of the Portland facility. _

_She was unstoppable as she destroyed every firewall, crashed through every defense, and totally annihilated every virus sent to destroy her. She was out of control as the power took over her. She was a killing machine and nothing was going to stop her as she tore through possibly the most elite security system ever built. Oh the system tried to send its top security guards to stop her but they couldn't stand up to the power of the Digital Valkrie._

_She had completely tore through the system, leaving death and carnage in her wake when she finally made it to the Construct, the last great firewall. It fought her with everything it had but Digital Valkrie was able to destroy it without prejudice. When she had time to finally slow things down, she found the core of the Intersect 3.0. She screamed in anger as she saw what the Intersect 3.0 was programmed to do to her Father. 3.0 was a trap that would end up causing him to go mad. She was enraged at this as she once again gathered all the power and information she could, it was time to go God Mode on this piece of crap. Once she reached critical mass, she sent everything she had into the programming of the Intersect 3.0, she would not let her Father down. It was at that moment she felt the Intersect initializing._

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck did not even touch the computer when it came to life. Valkrie just stared at him not knowing what to do.

Chuck knew what was coming next. "Sarah get over here now."

Sarah quickly ran to her husband. She was standing directly in front of him.

He didn't even have time to explain anything as the room lit up. He quickly grabbed Sarah's head with both hands and buried it into his chest, making sure she did not look.

The room pulsed as if a power surge was hitting it and then the Intersect was in full upload.

Chuck could only grip his wife as the images flashed before him. His eyes were scanning a mile a minute, taking in all the data. The room was actually a glow with all the power being generated through it.

The whole process was over in 15 minutes as Chuck fell to the floor, Sarah holding him the best she could as she gently laid him down.

**{* * *}**

Shaw was anxiously waiting outside for the Intersect to finish the upload. He could not wait to see the stupid nerd go crazy. This was his greatest dream. He couldn't wait to have the nerd kill the slut with him. Oh this is going to be so great Shaw thought.

Times up, time to watch the nerd go ape crazy on his slut. Shaw opened the doors.

**{* * *}**

Sarah had completely forgotten her weapons, as her only concern was her now unconscious husband. "Chuck honey, come back to me baby. We got to get out of here." She never noticed the intruder.

"Oh how touching. Makes me want to cry, boohoo."

Sarah jumped up looking for her guns. They were now in the hands of the wooden idiot.

"Looking for these Valkrie? Ha ha not to smart. I am so disappointed. I thought I beat the stupid out of you." Shaw was pointing both guns at Valkrie.

"Now now slutty slut slut. Wouldn't want to shoot your boy toy accidentally."

Valkrie was beyond control. She was going to end this idiot. Then she felt Chuck stir.

"Now the fun begins. Oh boy I am so excited." Shaw actually clapped his hands.

Valkrie turned to Chuck. "Chuck wake up please." As if on queue, Chuck opened his eyes. Valkrie instantly moved away looking into his black eyes.

"That's right Valkerina, not your same Chucky anymore is he?"

Chuck slowly stood up and looked towards Valkrie.

Valkrie was on her feet moving back from her husband. She had never seen that look in his eyes. It looked like, well it looked like her.

"Okay Chuckles, now that you work for the Ring, how about you rip this bitch limb from limb."

Chuck turned to Shaw and just nodded. He turned his neck to one side and cracked it, all the while keeping a darkened stair at Valkrie.

Valkrie could not believe what she was seeing. She started crying at the sight of her husband, she instinctively clutched at the ring near her heart. This was not her Chuck. They had taken him from her.

Chuck looked at the tears coming down Valkrie's face. He lifted his hands in a boxers stance and closed his eyes as he flashed.

"Oh where is my popcorn. This is so awesome." Clapped Shaw excitedly, completely ignoring the slight tremor that shook the Intersect room during Chuck's flash.

Once the flash was finished Chuck opened his eyes looking at Sarah.

That is when Sarah saw the greatest sight she had ever seen. Those Chocolate brown eyes were back and she knew who was behind them.

Chuck winked at her and got in the stance he had learned during their training.

Sarah smiled inside as she charged her husband.

They were instantly engaged in battle. Chuck knew the exact angle to take on every punch and kick. Valkrie too almost sensed his every move. She played it off great acting like the battle was damaging her. It was a battle dance and they were dancing flawlessly as one.

Shaw was so engrossed in the battle that he had no clue what was happening.

Chuck sent a barrage of punches expertly pulling each one at the last second but Sarah was unbelievable at acting like they were landing. They were positioned right near Shaw now, Chuck had his back to Shaw and that is when he nodded to Valkrie.

She instantly charged him, Chuck grabbed her arms and pulled with all his might as he swung Valkrie right into Shaw. It completely caught Shaw off guard as Valkrie kicked him square in the face, causing his guns to go flying out of his hands.

Shaw went flying backwards and Chuck was on top him slamming his fist into his gut once, then with all his strength sending a fist into his face. Chuck then grabbed Shaw by the neck and lifted him off the floor and slammed him against the far wall. The impact itself caused pieces of debris to fly from the wall. The Intersect was in full power up as it was filling his body with power, instructing all the while on the amount of pressure to snap the idiot like a tooth pick.

"You know Shaw, you tried to take everything from me. You tried to destroy my wife, you tried to destroy both my daughters, and you tried to destroy the real me. But guess what dip shit, it didn't work." Chuck squeezed a little harder as he saw the evil in Shaw's eyes, "I got a smoking hot wife that does things to me that most men could only dream of. I now have another beautiful daughter that I will be able to raise in a real family with people who love her. And to top it all off, I have the smartest super computer AI ever known. You know what you got douche bag? Huh?" Chuck smiled a bit as he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "You got 5 minutes with Valkrie. Have fun in Hell, say hello to your wife."

Chuck gave Shaw one last pathetic look and punched him across the face. He then turned to his wife. "Don't be long okay?"

Valkrie had a rope in her hands. "Sorry babe didn't have a shark tank, but I do have rope."

"I love you so much! I will be waiting outside." Chuck then turned and walked out of the Intersect room.

* * *

**{5 Minutes later}**

"Damn it Chuck, that was frustrating."

Chuck saw Valkrie coming out the Intersect room. "What's the matter babe?"

"I should have brought skinnier rope; I just assumed they would be at least half as big as yours. I didn't know they actually came that small. I am a lucky girl that is for sure." Sarah was removing her surgical gloves and then grabbed a hold of Chuck's package. "A damn lucky girl."

Chuck could hear the screaming coming from the Intersect room.

"Let's go, for whatever reason, all security systems are currently down. This is our chance to get out." commanded Chuck.

Valkrie grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him to the LZ. Chuck had to look over his shoulder as they were leaving. I guess dreams do come true as he saw Shaw hanging from the ceiling by his testicles. He went to give his wife a kiss when an explosion from behind sent him into the closest wall.

"What the hell was that?" asked Chuck as he looked back to see the Intersect room that was now completely destroyed.

"It was a present from Casey." Replied Valkrie as she continued on to the LZ.

"What kind of present was it?"

"Well I told Casey that Shaw thought Ronald Reagan was a sissy. So he asked me to take a stick of C4 and shove it up Shaw's ass. So that's what I did."

"You didn't literally shove it up…" Chuck paused as he could see the smile on his wife's face. "Oh I love you so much."

And with that, they left the base and their worst nightmare behind…


	28. Chapter 28 Going Home

**A/N:** I appreciate the reviews and I hate this chapter or at least the beginning.

I don't own Chuck!

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Going Home**

Chuck and Sarah were in flight from the compound and were still trying to bring up communication with Lisa.

"Lisa, its Daddy you there?" Chuck was starting to get worried.

"Hey Baby Bear, Momma Bear wants to talk to you." Sarah looked to Chuck.

They were still trying to link up when the Team landed at the Air National Guard Portland Base. Chuck turned to Casey, "Casey, I need computer access ASAP."

Casey could tell this was important so he talked to one of the guards and they led the team to a private office at the base.

Chuck sat down at the computer terminal and initiated the Interactive Security code while connecting with Orion.

"Dad, I can't reach Lisa, do you know what is going on?" Chuck was very concerned.

"Son, there was a power malfunction in Portland and a complete hack of the World Wide Web. Lisa has done something but I can't reach her either."

"Keep trying Dad, we have to find her." Chuck was using every protocol he could think of when all of a sudden the Intersect activated.

He quickly typed in the commands the Intersect told him to and suddenly Lisa appeared on the monitor. Sarah was sitting right next to Chuck as they both saw their baby girl on the screen.

"_Mommy... Daddy..." Lisa was completely exhausted, she could barely speak. She looked so weak._

Chuck instantly ran the diagnostics he had just learned from the Intersect.

"What is the matter baby girl? What happened?" Sarah's heart was breaking at the site of her sick little girl on the screen.

"_I think I am dying Mommy."_

Sarah grabbed a hold of Chuck trying with everything she had not to completely melt down right there in front of her daughter.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be all right. You just over did your self that is all." Chuck was trying to sound convincing, but as the diagnostic data was coming back, it was not looking good.

"_I am sorry Daddy. I wasn't strong enough. The virus is killing me."_

"Stop it Lisa. You can do this baby. You can fight it." Sarah was crying now. Her heart was literally being ripped from her body.

"_Mommy I love you so much. You would have been so proud of me. I took on those bullies and was able to save Daddy from the corrupt Intersect. I was just like you."_

Sarah looked to Chuck, begging him to do something.

Chuck lowered his head. "Baby, how did you know the Intersect was corrupt?"

"_Well as I broke through the last firewall, I instantly saw the programming glitches. It was meant to make you a slave to the Ring. So I put everything I had into fixing it. Unfortunately, to fix it, I had to consume the viruses in it."_

Chuck started crying now. He could not believe this was happening. He held onto Sarah as tight as he could.

"_Daddy, I want you to know that I am so thankful you let me live. You were everything to me and I would not change anything. You gave me life, you gave me hope, and you gave me love. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I have a Mommy and Daddy who love me, and now I have a sister. I could not ask for anything more… But I have to go now."_

"No baby, No! No! No! Chuck, do something please! Save our baby!" Sarah was hysterical, pleading with Chuck to do something.

Chuck was trying everything he could, but the virus had already destroyed so much of Lisa's programming. It was eating away at everything that was her. Her heart and soul was the only thing left right now and that would soon be consumed and destroyed.

"Come on Intersect, do something." Chuck was hitting the side of his head.

"_Daddy please stop. It's okay. I have lived more then I could ever imagine. You were the best Daddy ever. But now it is time for you to take care of Kayla. You both have to promise me that you will."_

"You're not leaving me Lisa. You are not leaving me, do you understand me young lady?" Sarah was pleading with Lisa.

"_Mommy I have to go. Please don't forget me. I love you both so much." _Her image flickered on the screen.

Sarah was uncontrolled now. Every muscle, every organ inside her felt like it was being torn apart.

Lisa's image appeared clearly one more time as the image had tears in its eyes_. "Mommy… I want you to know that you were always my real Mommy." _The image of Lisa had her hand up to the Monitor,_" I love… You… Mamma… Bear…" _And then Lisa's image faded away as she went offline for good.

Sarah began screaming as she threw her arms around the monitor as if that was her life line to her little girl. The loss was too great; it was causing her mind and body to shut down.

Chuck just had his arm around his wife. He was in complete shock. He couldn't think, he couldn't move.

Casey was standing in the corner witnessing the whole thing, he had just thrown Graham in the holding cell and had come back to witness this. Casey in his entire life had never shed a tear, not once. Crying was for pansies; he had seen the worst of the worst and never shed a tear. That was no longer the case. He had to quickly dismiss himself as he could not control this foreign emotion that had overtaken him.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Sarah had not spoken the entire journey home. Matter of fact, she barely moved. It took Chuck all he could to keep himself together so that he could help his wife. He had never seen her like this. She was completely shutoff from the world. It was like she was a robot, just going through the motions.

They were on their way to Orion's Base. He had hoped that maybe seeing Kayla would cheer them up. He was told by Casey that Lisa was able to upload all the Ring intel to the NSA labs in Washington before she went offline. _Offline, you mean died_. They would be needing Chuck's assistance to Identify Ring and Fulcrum operatives working in the Governments but the information obtained from the file Lisa sent was enough to keep the NSA busy for a while.

They finally made it back to base. Chuck had to carry Sarah in. She would not move. He quickly led her to their bedroom and laid her down, putting a blanket over her. "I have a quick meeting and then I am going to go check on Kayla okay." Chuck could have sworn he saw a glimmer in her eye, but then it was gone.

He reached down and kissed his wife. "I love you so much Sarah. We will get through this, I promise." And then he was out the door.

**{* * *}**

Team Orion, minus Sarah and Ellie had all met to sort through the tragedy that had occurred. Besides Chuck and Sarah, Bryce was probably taking it the hardest at learning of Lisa's death. He asked to be excused as the emotion over took him. Jill was having a hard time also and even Orion was visibly upset.

"Chuck we will rebuild her. She will be better then ever."

"Dad, it will never be Lisa." And then he too left to go check on Kayla.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Kayla was in her room playing a computer game that Uncle Bryce suggested. It was actually kind of fun. Something called Zork. It was a lot funner then all those tests the mean people were always doing. She looked around her computer and saw Aunt Ellie sitting with her. She enjoyed these people so much. She was used to always being alone unless the bad people were testing or punishing her. It was nice to feel... well feel different. She was not sure what it was her new friends made her feel but it started in her heart and warmed her whole body. It was the best feeling.

"Aunt Ellie, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want. You look kind of tired." It was still a little weird saying Aunt and Uncle to everyone. She met 'Grandpa', but everyone else was Aunt and Uncle. She knew what those names meant, it was just a weird feeling to call them that though. Then she thought of the word Mommy and Daddy that her bestest sister Lisa talked about. She still never met Chuck or Sarah but thinking of their picture, it just made her the happiest she had ever been. Where calling everyone Aunt and Uncle might seem weird, calling Sarah and Chuck, Mom and Dad just seemed so right.

Ellie got up and kissed Kayla on the head. "Oh sweetie, there is nothing I want to do more in this world then spend some time with you."

Kayla felt so happy here with Ellie. "I just don't want you to get mad at me that you have to watch me."

Ellie was instantly on her knees in front of Kayla. "Listen to me baby girl. What happened to you before will NEVER happen again. We love you, we all do. We have spent our entire life looking for you, especially your Daddy. He never gave up, he always knew you were out there. So we need to be with you honey, we need to see you and spend time with you because we have missed you so much." Ellie moved a strand of Kayla's golden blond hair from her face. "It is going to be different now. You don't ever have to worry about those bad people again. You know how I know for sure?"

Kayla just shook her head.

Ellie made sure to look in Kayla's eyes so that she could know she spoke the truth. "Because Sarah, your Mommy, she is the strongest person I know and she never fails. No one will hurt you as long as she is your Mommy." Ellie could see almost a sense of pride swell up in Kayla. "And you know how else I know that you will always be safe? Because my Brother, Chuck, your Daddy, is a very, very special person. He is probably one of the smartest people in the world, even though he does act like a nerd some times. So you see, you have the Strongest and Smartest people in the world as parents. You have a brilliant Grandfather. You have your own personal Doctor and Surgeon in me and uncle Devon. You have two of the best Spies out there in Uncle Bryce and Aunt Jill to protect you. And that big, big, big Man…"

Kayla sat up, she knew who Ellie was talking about, "You mean Uncle Casey." Not a question, but spoken as a statement.

Ellie smiled, "Yeah Uncle Casey. Nobody messes with the Casey. So see, you have all these people now as part of your family. You will never ever have to be alone again. I love you pumpkin."

What Kayla said next she didn't plan or even think about, it just happened. "I love you too Aunt Ellie." Then the two hugged again. Ellie's waterworks were in full onslaught now.

Kayla was actually… what was that feeling again… oh yeah, Happy. She was finally happy. Now she just wished she could see Chuck and Sarah.

Kayla was back playing Zork, as Ellie went back and sat down. She was just about to kill a troll when a message popped up on her screen. It was from Lisa.

"_**If your reading this then that means I am gone. I am sorry to leave you Kayla but you have mommy and daddy to take care of you now. Please love them as much as I did. I will miss you. But here is something to help you remember them. Something to help you remember the good times and hopefully forget the bad."**_

And then the message instructed her to click the button that appeared on the screen, so she did.

Kayla could only stare as an array of images filled the screen. Her eyes fluttered back and forth as she was consumed by the images. Then it ended and she suddenly fell over in her chair.

Ellie just got to her as she was falling. "Kayla you okay?"

Kayla had just a slight headache but other then feeling like her brain had just sneezed, she was doing alright. "Yeah, just a little headache."

It was at that moment Chuck walked into her room. Kayla looked at him and her eyes fluttered as an array of images over came her.

Chuck saw what was happening as he ran to her just as she was stumbling backwards a bit.

"Hey little one, I got yah." Chuck picked her up in his arms. He couldn't help but tear up at seeing the human version of his Lisa. "You okay?"

Kayla could only stair at Chuck, all Lisa's memories hitting her at once. Kayla actually felt like she had shared those memories with Lisa. Almost like they grew up as Sisters. No longer could she remember the bad people or the testing, she could only think of her new family now.

Chuck looked to Ellie and asked what happened. Ellie just explained she was playing a game and then almost fell out of her chair.

Chuck turned to the screen and saw the message from Lisa. He then looked to his little girl he held in his arms. Kayla was looking right into his eyes, her body was filled with such emotion.

She reached up to touch Chuck's face and then was barely able to utter the words through her own tears, "I missed you Daddy."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{3 Days Later...}**

Chuck was surprised how quickly he and Kayla bonded. It was like they had always been together. It was strange how she knew so much about him. She knew stuff that he couldn't even remember at first. She loved playing Halo with him and loved even more working on electronics with him. She was a natural with anything involved with a computer and the two of them were inseparable.

It had been almost 3 days and Sarah was still somewhat unresponsive. She was not comatose, she just did not speak or really seem to have the desire to move. It was like her body was in quicksand. He was not sure what to do. She ate sparingly and that was only if Chuck or Kayla fed her. She had barely acknowledged anyone's existence since Lisa had gone.

Kayla and Chuck were playing Halo in their room. Chuck was still not quite sure how Sarah's actions or lack there of, were going to affect Kayla, but one thing was for sure, Kayla didn't mind at all. Chuck had to smile at how Kayla would rarely leave Sarah's side. She had actually begged to stay in Chuck and Sarah's room and Chuck just couldn't resist Kayla's puppy dog look. Kayla was so cute as she would snuggle up to Sarah and pull Sarah's arm around her at night. She looked so peaceful when she slept in her Mother's arms.

She talked to Sarah all the time as if she was completely responsive. The only time Sarah ever totally really looked like she had a spark in her eye was when Kayla would sit in her lap and have Sarah comb her hair. It was an incredible sight and one thing he was thankful for, Kayla kept the tears away.

So here they were, Sarah was in her rocking chair with Kayla securely in her lap. Sarah didn't say anything, she just held onto Kayla as Kayla played. And there was Chuck, in one of his gamer chairs he had brought in.

"Haha, take that Morgan." Kayla was t-bagging Morgan after a kill shot in Slayer. Chuck actually had to take the headphones away after the first day of them playing, because Kayla quickly learned to talk trash with the best of them when she was playing Halo. She was a miniature Chuck after all.

"Honey, what did we say about T-bagging Uncle Morgan after a kill." Chuck could only picture what Morgan was saying sitting in his own room. Thank goodness for online play.

"You said its not proper for a young lady to act like that." Kayla was pouting, "But Daddy, he is such a noob and I love pawning noobs."

Chuck just about laughed at his little girl. "Okay baby, maybe just this once."

They had a blast as they continued to play, and if Chuck had to be honest, his daughter was pretty darn good at Halo.

They had played for a couple hours and Kayla was getting more and more excited, thusly talking more and more trash as the game progressed. He figured it was time to call it. "Alright little one, I think its time we put the game up."

"Okay Daddy, can we play something else?" Kayla was snuggling up to Sarah who still had not said a word.

"What did you have in mind Kayla?"

"How about, Capture the Daddy."

Chuck froze. He then looked up at Sarah and could see the tears coming. "I don't think now is a good time for that."

Kayla could feel her Mommy hug her. It wasn't a big hug, but Mommy's hugs never were, but they were definitely hugs and Kayla loved them. "It's going to be okay Mommy. We will play something else." She gently rubbed her Mommy's cheeks.

"Daddy, could we go to the Beach sometime? I saw pictures once and it just looks like so much fun."

Chuck was deep in thought as his concern for Sarah was continuing to grow. He needed to do something to bring her completely back to him and Kayla. "Baby Girl, I think you just gave Daddy a great idea. I need to talk to Uncle Casey."

Chuck called the major on his phone. "Casey. Hey this is Chuck."

"Of course I knew you knew that."

"Yes Casey, I am taking care of Kayla, she is doing fine."

"Casey, I don't really think taking her to the shooting range again is a good idea."

"Okay I will tell her, but I need a favor. Fine just one sec." Chuck turned to Kayla. "Kayla, Uncle Casey wants to talk to you."

Kayla quickly ran over excitedly to take the Phone from Daddy. "Hey Uncle Casey, I miss you so much."

"Yes Daddy is taking care of me."

"Uncle Casey, Daddy is not a Moron even if he won't let me shoot with you again."

"Okay, that's sounds fun. I never rode in a tank before. Oh wait a minute, Daddy has that look and he wants to talk to you."

"Love you too. Bye"

Chuck quickly took the phone as Kayla walked back over to her Mommy and snuggled up in her lap.

"Nice Casey, a tank, really?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look Casey, I need you to do something for Kayla and the rest of us Morons."

"No I meant I was a moron, not Kayla."

"Casey, really? That was a little inappropriate."

"Casey please. Just do me a favor or I will find someone else. I need you to get Kayla, Sarah, and myself transportation to our safe house in Hawaii?"

"Thank you. See that was not to hard. We will be there in 2 hours." Chuck disconnected and looked to Kayla and Sarah. "Well your going to get your chance to see the Ocean little one. We are going home."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, let me tell you that first part was the hardest thing I have ever had to write and possibly ever read. Even though I wrote it, I still get emotional reading it. Never in the beginning of writing this story did I think, one, I would get so attached to Lisa but two, so many of you would. It broke my heart to do this, but I have to stay true to my story line. All I can say is trust me and it will not be as rough.

All things will be revealed next Chapter, well mostly all things.


	29. Chapter 29 Loves True Kiss

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter will be much more uplifting then the last one. The truth will finally be revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Loves True Kiss**

**{Westside Medical Hospital}**

"Devon, could you take a look at Sarah's test results I took the other day." Ellie was sitting in her office at the Hospital.

"Sure babe, what am I looking for?" Devon began analyzing the results, looking over the images of the exams.

"Something just does not seem right with that scarring around her abdomen and below." Ellie sat chewing on the eraser of her pencil. Something was just not adding up.

Devon tilted his head and then took a closer look at the nature of the scarring in relation to what was done.

"Ellie, the scarring is off."

"What do you mean exactly Devon?" Ellie looked closer at where Devon was pointing.

"Well, a normal Hysterectomy would cause the scarring as we see here and here." Devon pointed to different locations on the test. "And the outer scarring is caused by superficial trauma. But look at these marks in this area." Devon was now pointing to the lower abdomen area and near the pelvis.

It was then Ellie realized something was way out of place. At first she thought it could have been C section scarring but that still did not explain the inconsistency of the scarring at the other locations.

"These are surgical scars, and they are all over the inner lining of her lower region." Reported Devon.

"I don't get it Devon, what could this possibly mean."

"Well babe, if you want my honest opinion. Someone went to great lengths to hide the fact that Sarah was ever capable of having a baby. I mean state of the art Plastic Surgeon kind of operation. Honestly, why this would be done is beyond me."

Ellie was feeling really uncomfortable about this. "Devon do you think she could have had a baby already?"

Devon looked once again at the exams. "It's a possibility. It would definitely make some of these scars more explainable, although it would have had to been a pretty good sized baby to make these other scars. Not to mention, judging by these results, it had to be a while ago though. But the question would be why would someone go to such great lengths to hide this?"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Bartowski Island Home}**

Chuck, Sarah, and Kayla arrived at their place and it was almost just as they left it, of course fully stocked. Chuck had to carry Sarah in and he laid her on the bed in their room. His heart broke as he passed the communication hub. He could not keep letting that distract him though because Kayla anxiously wanted to go swimming. Once settled, he decided to take her down to the beach for a bit.

**. . .**

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" Kayla was building a castle in the sand.

"Yeah honey, she just is still upset with loosing Lisa. They were pretty close." Chuck sat there looking at his beautiful daughter. She looked so happy.

"Well, if my nightmares can stop, then I know hers will too. We just have to give her time."

Chuck just smiled at the concern in Kayla's eyes. "Yes we do honey. You know what, I have an idea. Let's take Mommy to her favorite place."

Kayla was so excited. She quickly grabbed her pale and took her Daddy's hand. They walked up to the house to get Mommy.

Chuck gently picked Sarah up in his arms. "Please Sarah come back to us. We need you." And then he kissed her on the forehead as they all three went to their spot.

Kayla had brought a blanket, some sandwiches, and some bottle water. She spread the blanket out on the sand right behind the waterfall. Chuck sat down with Sarah, holding her in his lap. Kayla was snuggled up to both of them. Putting her Mommy's arm around her and holding it tight.

They sat there for a while.

"Daddy, could you tell me the story about how you met my Mommy."

"Excuse me honey, but what did you say?" Chuck had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could have sworn he felt Sarah tense.

"I want to hear the story about how you met my first Mommy."

"Honey, I don't really want to do that now."

"Please Daddy, I really want to hear it."

Chuck was conflicted. Kayla did have a right to know, but it just felt a little awkward doing it with Sarah in his arms.

"Pretty please Daddy?"

Chuck sighed, "Okay honey." Chuck tried to get comfortable.

"Well it was about 9 years ago and Daddy was working at the Buy More. We had gotten a call for a computer emergency at the State High School Band competition. Of course I was assigned the service call but as I was leaving the buy more, my good friend Morgan spilled his drink all over my shirt.

Luckily, a co worker of mine, a friend of someone we called crazy Jeff, lent me his shirt and of course I forgot to change out name tags. Now Daddy was working with Team Orion by then so I had to be very careful." He paused as he felt Sarah move ever so slightly.

"Anyway, I arrived at the Convention center and of course I got lost. I headed to the elevator and just about when the doors close, this beautiful girl walks in. She had straight reddish blond hair and braces, but she was the prettiest thing at that time to me. She was carrying a violin case so I figured she was in the competition. I asked her if she knew where the auditorium was for the bands and she shyly told me she was headed that way.

Before you know it we were talking up a storm, or at least I was doing most of the talking while she attentively listened. Of course we were both very reserved in what personal information we discussed but I found out she was from San Diego and she went to school at James Buchanan High." Chuck definitely felt a change in Sarah. He hoped that she was not mad but he could swear that she had snuggled even closer into him. He even noticed her hand start to rub Kayla's head.

"Please tell me the rest Daddy."

Chuck had to refocus. "Well one thing led to another and I just found myself spending a lot of time with her. I could not get her out of my head. I never told her my real name, I guess I was to chicken, but she knew I worked at the Buy More obviously. She even sent the picture of you to the co worker of mine whose shirt I had borrowed. You should have seen his face when he thought he was a pappa. Luckily I realized it was meant for me but I wish I would have told her my real name. I guess that was one of my biggest regrets.

Well anyway, one thing led to another and the night before she had to head back home, we expressed our love to each other. It was one of the greatest nights of my life until I met Mommy. And then she left and the only news I got was she died giving birth."

"Mommy? Silly, your getting me all wet." Kayla laughed as she looked up at her Mom.

Chuck looked down, and saw what was happening. Sarah was crying and her tears were falling onto Kayla's hair. He quickly turned her so he could look in her eyes. He finally saw recognition there; he finally saw the beautiful spark in those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He knew without a doubt his wife was finally back. "Sarah, are you really back with us?"

Sarah just cried harder as she reached up to Chuck's face and held it so tenderly. What he heard next would be something he would never forget for the rest of his life.

Sarah quietly spoke as she looked into the eyes of her Husband, "You were Lester?"

Chuck about jumped out of his pants. He could only shake his head back and forth. "Jenny?"

Sarah smiled as complete recognition came back to her of this moment in her life. "Jenny Burton, but my birth name was Sam Lisa Burton."

Chuck instantly flashed on her name. It revealed everything about her. Born Sam Lisa Burton. Alias's Jenny Burton, Elena Truffaut, Sarah Walker, Father Jack Burton, Mother unknown. It also revealed the Ring information on her and the combined plan with the CIA. It showed her being taken from the Hospital right after birth and given to Shaw and his wife. It showed Kayla, being taken and put in the Artemis facility. It showed everything except for a black file that he could not access.

"It was you? You were the one? I can't freaking believe you were the one." Chuck was trying to process what this all meant. Apparently Sarah was able to process a lot quicker as she hugged Kayla tightly.

Kayla too seemed to catch on before Chuck did as she hugged her Mommy close. "You _are_ my Mommy, you have always been my Mommy. I knew you would eventually find me." And then Kayla was crying now. "I love you Mommy."

All the heart ache that he had suffered, all the pain, everything came down to this moment as he held his family in his arms. His first love was the love of his life that was now his Wife. He actually was married to the only girl he had ever been with and loved. He could not believe that they had actually found each other. Love had conquered everything and could not be denied. They had found their daughter, they had found each other.

"I love you so much Chuck" Sarah was filled with so much emotion. She remembered that handsome nerd herder that captured her heart. She remembered carrying their baby girl inside her. Sarah's thoughts were briefly interrupted by an odd feeling, thinking of carrying Kayla inside her. It was brief, but she just could not deny the happiness she was now feeling.

Ellie was right, love did find a way. Maybe she would not be able to have anymore kids, but she had her baby back. Of course she also remembered what Shaw and his wife did to her, but oh did they get their due. She would not let Shaw continue to ruin her life, especially when she had her true family back. Well, almost all her family as she remembered Lisa, and there was that feeling again.

Chuck had so many questions as he looked at Sarah. "But that first night, in this spot. It felt like…"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Demanded Sarah.

"You tell him Mommy!" Kayla was cheering them on.

Before they kissed, they looked at each other, really, really looked at each other. In each others eyes they finally both found complete recognition of what their love for one another had actually accomplished. The forces of hell could not keep them apart, the paths they took in life could not keep them apart, the World itself could not come between them.

Chuck and Sarah kissed one another yet again. As they closed their eyes in a tender embrace, they both remembered kissing as Teenage Lovers. They remembered kissing as Torturer and Prisoner. They remembered Kissing as Valkrie and the Intersect. They remembered kissing as boyfriend and girlfriend, and they remembered kissing as husband and wife. But as the tears flowed from both their eyes and ran down over their lips, as they held their daughter between them in a tight embrace, they realized that now they kissed as just Mommy and Daddy.

It was Loves True Kiss…

* * *

**A/N: **No this is not the end. I have one more Chapter and then a Epilogue to post. But yes, sadly, tomorrow will be the last full Chapter of this story. Its been quite the journey and I hope you have enjoyed it.


	30. Chapter 30 Love Always Finds a Way

**A/N:** Where here it is, the last chapter . Quite a journey I must say. Never thought this story would be so liked but I thank each and every one of you that read it.

Remember to read A/N at the end for some more information.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Love Always Finds a Way**

Life on the island had been paradise. Chuck was able to conference in daily with Team Orion and the NSA to go over files of people of Interest. Things were really looking good for the Government finally. Nebula had really helped the Team so much. Chuck had hoped to one day meet her but she was very secretive about her identity.

Sarah and Kayla were of course inseparable. There was not a night that would go by that their Mommy Daughter ritual of combing hair and reading stories together did not happen. Where both, separately, were absolutely the most beautiful creatures on earth, together it was beyond belief. They were truly amazing and they treated Chuck like he was the center of their Universe. He laughed at how at first he thought he would be jealous of their relationship, but that was absolutely not the case. If anything, their togetherness only strengthened the love he felt from both of them. Happy could not even begin to describe how he felt around them.

Chuck thought of his beautiful wife. She was just amazing. He could no longer process the fact that she was once Valkrie. She was all Mother and Wife all the time and as with everything she did, she was the best at it. His love for her grew daily and he realized long ago that there were no boundaries.

They had also introduced Kayla to the Tongan people and just like they did with him and Sarah, they welcomed her into their family as if she was part of their own. They actually interacted a lot more with the Tongans as he and Sarah thought this would be a good learning experience for Kayla. Chuck smiled when he thought of how cute Kayla looked in her full tribal gear. Sarah was pretty hot in hers, but Kayla was just the cutest thing. And Chuck and Sarah never had to worry about her protection. She was just as much the Tongan People's little angel as she was theirs, and although this tribe may have been a little more primitive then most, you just don't mess with their little Angel.

Life could not be better. Graham was in prison, the CIA was already being reorganized, the Ring was on the run and Fulcrum wasn't even a blimp on the radar. He never did suffer any side effect from Intersect 3.0, thanks of course to Lisa. He knew it was a powerful upgrade, but for now he just used it for Intel. Hopefully he would never have to use it for anything else. Well his wife might have a say in that, but that was a different story.

He sat down with Sarah and Kayla as they watched the live feed of CNN. His Dad had told him he might want to watch tonight's telecast.

"_Top story tonight is the nomination of a new Homeland Security Adviser. Due to the recent events, the President has expanded the role of Homeland Security Adviser to now be in charge of all Government agencies tasked with protecting the United States, including CIA, NSA, and FBI. The President has long praised the work of this nominee, claiming through the help of an elite Spy Team, she was able to save the country from a terrorist take over. The President has elected Mary Frost as our new Homeland Security Adviser. Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Frost."_

Chuck instantly flashed. The information showed that Frost was indeed Nebula. But Chuck didn't need the Intersect for all the other information.

Sarah looked at him questionably. "Chuck? You okay?"

Chuck just looked at the screen shaking his head. "Mom?"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck had just got back from his run to find his beautiful wife standing inside waiting for him. She looked kind of nervous. "Hey Babe. Everything Okay? Where is Kayla?" Chuck looked around and did not see his daughter.

"Sai and Onessi took her to spend some time with her."

Chuck froze. Sai and Onessi were from the Tongan tribe. They had to actually be the two biggest men that Chuck had ever seen. Their hands alone could probably crush his skull. They were like very over protective older brothers to Kayla. "They are not taking her cliff diving again are they?" Chuck was a little worried.

"No sweetie. You made it very clear to them last time that Kayla was not to go cliff diving… again." Sarah walked up to Chuck and gave him a kiss. "I think they are just taking her spear fishing or something like that."

Chuck just stood there. "Oh that is so much better, thanks." He had a sarcastic look on his face.

Sarah held his hands and looked shyly at him. "Do you think we could go to our spot?"

Chuck was a little confused at her demeanor; she was acting almost shy like. "Of course honey. Let me get freshened up and we can head down there."

**. . .**

Sarah was really acting strange as they walked silently to their spot, right behind the waterfall.

"Sarah, is everything okay? You are acting very different." Chuck still could not figure out why she was acting like this.

"Chuck, you still love me right?"

Chuck felt like a wall just hit him as ridiculous a statement as that was.

Sarah saw his expression. "Okay, I know you love me but do you still want me as your wife?"

Okay, an even bigger wall just hit him. "Sarah, this has to be the craziest conversation we have ever had. Why are you even asking me such ridiculous questions?" Chuck was shaking his head; she had to know he loved her and wanted her. How could she not know?

Sarah looked to the ground. "Its just you have never asked to put our ring on my finger." Sarah pulled their wedding ring out from under her shirt.

Chuck wanted to go jump off a cliff. He had completely forgotten about the ring in all that had happened. "Sarah…" Now he understood why she was acting this way. He took a deep breath as he took the ring from her hand. He got down on one knee.

"Sam Lisa Burton, Sarah Walker, I have loved you since the day I first saw you over 9 years ago. You were my first and only love and you will continue to always be my true love. You have given me everything I could ever want and I want you more and more every day we are together. I will never stop wanting you. I love you and I want you to be my wife forever." He put the ring on her finger as he stood and held her face in his hands. "I love you Sarah Bartowski. Always have!"

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes. "You know Chuck, Kayla won't be back for a couple hours."

Chuck smiled as he saw the look in his wife's eyes. "Why, what ever would we do Mrs. Bartowski?"

Sarah was pulling him down on top of her, "I am sure you could come up with something Mr. Bartowksi."

"Oh, I love you Sarah!"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

What a journey Sarah thought as she was picking up around the house. Chuck was in their room reading a bedtime story to Kayla and here was the mighty Valkrie, cleaning up after her husband and daughter. She just laughed.

Her laugh quickly died out as she cleaned over near the communication hub. She paused as the pain in her heart was back. She reached up her hand to the television screen. "I still miss you so much Baby Bear. I am so proud of what you did to save us all." Sarah started to cry. "I just want you back baby." She bowed her head, kissed her hand and then placed it back on the screen. "I will always love you baby bear." Then it was back to cleaning.

She heard Kayla laughing at something her father must have been reading to her. Her pain was momentarily forgotten thinking about Chuck and Kayla together. He could make her laugh without even saying anything. Kayla and she were as close as ever, but the bond between Father and Daughter was unbreakable. Kayla absolutely worshiped the ground her Father walked on and Chuck felt the same for his little girl.

Sarah stopped as she thought about those two days back at the high school band competition where she met her Lester, she smiled, her Chuck. Even though things were still a little hazy, she remembers them spending all that time together. She hated when she had to leave to go back home to San Diego. Home she thought, was it really home? Ever since her mom had left when she was little, her Dad and her were always on the run. It seemed to get much worse when she got pregnant. That was when her dad was always on edge even more then usual.

Once again though she had a hard time remembering exact details of the pregnancy but she remembers how her dad had always seemed scared. She wanted so bad to contact Chuck but her Dad was adamant about keeping her away from him. He had left near the end of her pregnancy and she had not seen him since. It was one of her Doctors who provided her a place to stay, she shivered thinking about that time.

All she had been through, being Valkrie, killing and torturing all those people, she hated that part of her life. It was not her, at least not the real her. They tried to take her dreams away but her little Nerd made them all come true. Chuck was the best thing that ever happened to her. How he was able to love her even through what she did to him still amazed her. He never gave up. He never gave up on her or their daughter and because of him, they were back together. Everything she had now, all the love, the family, everything was because of one little nerds ability to love others more then himself. His ability to see the good when others couldn't. He was the kindest person in the world and it was because of that, not even the great Valkrie had a defense against him.

She just loved being a Mom and a Wife. I guess I always have been she thought as she sat down on the futon. She was truly happy, and even though she desperately missed Lisa, Kayla helped her through the heartache. It was like Lisa was a part of her. She turned once again to the monitor.

"Oh Chuck, how many times have I told you to shut down the TV. It wastes the generator." She walked back over to the TV even though she didn't remember it being on moments before. She reached for the power button when the screen flickered.

That's strange she thought. The TV is not hooked up to anything, why would it be flickering. She was about to call Chuck when it happened again. She was about to turn it off when one letter suddenly appeared on the screen. Sarah sat down as she grabbed her mouth as another letter appeared.

She began to cry as a third and then forth letter appeared on screen. "CHUCK!" she yelled as the tears rolled down her cheek.

Chuck hearing the emotion in his wife's voice jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the words on the Television screen. He too began to cry.

Kayla came out and saw her mommy and daddy crying. She was afraid at first until she read out loud the letters on the TV. "M… a… m… a… B… e… a… r… Mama Bear. Oh good Lisa's back, I knew one of my searches would eventually find her and bring her home."

Chuck picked up his little girl so he could look her in the eyes, amazed at what she had done. "Thank you baby doll, thank you so much." The Bartowski family then gathered around the TV as they stood and hugged each other, each placing a hand on the TV screen. Their whole family was finally back together.

Sarah smiled, looking over at her husband through her tears. She realized at that moment exactly what her husband had to fight through to bring their family back together. It was a fight for the ages, a fight against impossible odds. It was a fight against the Government. It was a fight against terrorists, it was a fight against his own demons, and it was a fight against the Devil himself. But in the end, it all came down to the biggest fight of all. It was Chuck versus the Leather Clad Goddess and Chuck had finally won.

Love truly had found a way…

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. Now everyone can judge me on whether this story worked or not.

If I could put a dollar amount on what the reviews meant to me as I was writing this story, then I just created a Best Seller and I am now a billionaire. You guys are awesome. The highlight of my day was reading the reviews to know how I did. You guys definitely make it worth it.

I have an early Holiday Gift for you that will be revealed in the Epilogue. I know Saturdays are usually bad days to post but I hope you will read the Epilogue. All I ask is if you have read this story, please leave a review on the epilogue just letting me know what you thought. It could be as simple or detailed as possible. I would just like to get a sense of just how many people really read this story.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N:** WOW, what great responses to this story. Just incredible guys, thank you so much. As I have said before it makes it so worth it. You guys are awesome. Okay, it is 12:01 a.m. and I couldn't wait to post this last part to the story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**{Burbank Buy More}**

Lester was standing next to Jeff, once again rejected by another female he tried to make a move on.

"Don't worry Lester, someday." Jeff placed his greasy palm on Lester's shoulder.

Lester had to get away for a bit. Having Jeff's hand on his shoulder, and not knowing where it had been today, and also being rejected for the umpteenth time, he wanted to be alone.

He told Jeff he needed to use the restroom and then he went and hid in one of the stalls. After making sure no one was around, he pulled out his wallet and unfolded the picture he had stored in there.

He smiled as he looked at it and read the back.

_**Thought you would want to know the whole Truth.**_

_**Jack B.**_

"See, I wasn't always a looser." Lester whispered to himself even though one, he thought Jack was a weird name for a Girl, and two, he actually could never remember being with a girl. Either way though, he had held onto this picture for the past 9 years, drawing strength every time he needed it.

Stupid Bartowski took the first one sent but that was okay. Bartowski always had to be better at everything. Everyone always loved Chuck, he was everyone's hero, blah, blah blah. Well he was the real hero, Lester thought to himself as he looked at the photo. He was the real man, better then Bartowski by one.

* * *

**{Las Vegas Facility}**

"Dr. Zarnow, we have truly failed haven't we?" Asked a man in a dark suit. "All the effort to hide the truth has all been a waste. The Bartowski's have found their child and there will never be a chance at getting her back."

Dr. Zarnow smiled a very creepy smile. He thought back to the Valkrie initiative. So many idiots thought they knew what was going on. They thought it was all about turning the Burton girl into a killing machine. Originally the idea was to never let Valkrie and the Bartowski guy ever know they shared a daughter. They took the Burton girl right after child birth to perform the necessary surgery and then the conversion process, to wipe her memory clean. They went to great pains to hide it from Valkrie, both mentally and physically. The girl's father, Jack freaking Burton, was even blackmailed to keep the _FULL_ truth a secret. He actually came in very useful as he allowed the Ring Doctors to act as the girls Gynecologist from the beginning. This allowed them to get their hooks in early and administer the necessary drugs to keep the girl confused. Oh yeah, Jack Burton was very useful, well he was until he was killed tragically when his car was blown up. The guy just could not be trusted.

But project Artemis was way more important then anything else. It was going to be his biggest achievement. They could have Valkrie, he wanted and got the child, the Bartowski/Burton blood line. It was that bloodline that was the most important thing in the world. But did they really think someone as smart as he would allow it to all come crumbly down by the loss of Patient X? They could keep there precious Patient X, he didn't need her anyway. He always had a backup plan that only he and Graham knew about. Everyone else was so stupid to think it could all end so easily. Oh how wrong they were.

"Dr. Zarnow? Did you hear me? What do we do now that we have lost Patient X, our only viable test subject? Is Project Artemis truly finished?"

Dr. Zarnow was beaming with terrifying glee as he responded, "No. There is another!"

* * *

**A/N: **Stay tuned for my next story, Chuck vs. Patient Y. Okay, not sure if I will name it that but it will be a sequel to this story.

Team Bartowski will be the new Elite Team with the added addition of Casey, Kayla, and a third to be named later. Their new enemy will be Dr. Zarnow and his secret organization. Will they be able to find Patient Y in time? Will they even know who Patient Y is? Will Lisa be the same? What will happen to the Valkrie persona, can it even coexist now with Sarah or is Chuck the one that will have to protect his family now? What ever happened to Sarah's Mom? And what can Intersect 3.0 really do when tested?

All will be revealed in my upcoming sequel to this story.

Hopefully, all in all, you enjoyed this journey and I appreciate you coming along for the ride. I am honored to have you guys read this story and hopefully you will continue to support the great authors on this site that have paved the way for us wanna be's. Take care and have a wonderful Holiday.

**A/N:** I will be taking a Christmas break. This will give me some time to complete an outline and nail down where I want to go with the next story. If there is anything you would like to see in the next story, now is the time to let me know.


End file.
